The Prophet's Prediction
by writing-at-random
Summary: Before the Purge, a Prophet predicted two intwined destinies. Many years later, Uther learns of the prediction & of a sorcerer living in Camelot. He sends his men to capture this Emrys. Arthur knows his orders but also knows he doesn't live if Emrys dies.
1. Oblivious to the Obvious

**A/N: "I am returned!" Anyway, this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone and it was too long to make into a one shot. Therefore the product is… an actual multi chapter story that aren't drabbles! =0 *gasp* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Merlin. I'm waiting desperately for that day to come, though we all know it won't.**

Geoffrey hastily walked into the court, bowing before his king who was sitting on the edge of his throne. Next to Uther sat his son, Arthur, who desperately wanted to put Gwen at his side. It was a rather awkward seating arrangement now that Morgana had betrayed Camelot. No longer did the king's alleged ward sit on the other side of Uther; therefore the chair had been removed.

The entire royal court had been summoned immediately at the bookkeeper's announcement. Merlin stared nervous and intent on the elderly man, wondering what this could possibly be about.

"Sire," he finally spoke, opening a giant book to a specific page. "I was skimming over the manuscripts that you requested for me to examine. The Book of Prophets, I believe, has some interesting information that is of grave importance to Camelot, My Lord." Geoffrey glanced at Arthur before continuing. "One Prophet, sire, refers to Prince Arthur in particular. It reads, 'For Camelot's true potential to be revealed, the Once and Future King must appoint a sorcerer concealed. The one called Emrys shall rise up with Arthur. The young Pendragon must shed light on what was once darker. For now, Emrys is in hiding, the walls of Camelot his home where he is residing. It is not until the King takes his throne, that the warlock Emrys shall be known.'"

Geoffrey looked up at Uther, slightly anxious as to how the man would react. "Must these damn sorcerers always speak in riddles?" Uther muttered, and Merlin had to stifle a laugh. Gaius elbowed him in the side, and Lancelot had to keep a straight face while giving a half smile to Merlin.

No one noticed this awkward exchanged, no one except Gwaine who ignored it… for the moment.

"M-more Prophet's predicted similar happenings, but that was the most clear. All of them mentioned the sorcerer, or the warlock, Emrys," Geoffrey offered. "And all of them mention Arthur Pendragon, as well," he said gravely. When the king began glaring, the old man stuttered. "S-sire, the other accounts talk as if this Emrys lives inside of Camelot while _you_ are king. In other words, he is here right now… if the Prophet's are correct."

Uther swore under his breath. Pacing a couple steps away from this throne, he turned sharply to face the poor bookkeeper. "You said that these Prophets' predictions include my son?"

"What does Emrys have to do with me?" Arthur suddenly spoke, glancing at Gwen who was biting her lower lip timidly.

Geoffrey lowered his head. "Yes, and unfortunately, that is not as clear," he said, but stared at Arthur, raising an eyebrow as if saying _we will talk later_. Receiving this message, the prince nodded once. The bookkeeper knew that if he were to tell Uther what the other predictions said, that would surely push the king too far. Morgana was hard enough on him; he didn't need this burden as well. "But Emrys is supposed to be the most powerful warlock to have lived, possessing power over Life and Death itself."

Merlin gulped.

"We must find this sorcerer Emrn," Uther declared, glancing at his knights, unaware of their nobility status, or lack thereof. "Bring him to me alive. I want see him before he is executed for his crimes. When can you ride out, Arthur?"

The prince was taken aback by the sudden question. "The morning, sire," he answered quickly. Uther nodded once before dismissing the court.

The second Merlin got out the doors a hand grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into a deserted hallway. "Merlin," Lancelot said. "It's me. They're talking about you, aren't they? You're Emrys." The warlock knew that the last statement was not a question. Solemnly, he gave the knight a halfhearted smile. Lancelot grinned for a split second before becoming serious again. "You have to be careful around Arthur and Uther. If you get caught-"

"Oh, leave him alone, Lance," Gwaine slapped the knight on the back. "The king wants you at first guard." Giving Merlin one last worried glance, Lancelot took off for his post at the gates. Gwaine folded his arms over his chest, looking angry.

"Gwaine…?" Merlin asked hesitantly. "What is it?"

"So," he started, brown staring into blue. "You told _Lancelot_ but not _me_, huh? I suppose Arty doesn't know."

Merlin swallowed hard, looking intently at the floor which had suddenly become very interesting. "I have no idea what you're talking about." But he regretted it the second the words came out of his mouth. That worked on oblivious Arthur, not clever and sly Gwaine. "I mean, it's not like… I'm not… I can't…"

Accepting that he wouldn't get the answer out of him, Gwaine changed the subject. "Come on, Emrys, I'll buy you a drink," he said quickly, but clearly.

Sighing happily, Merlin smiled. "Alright, thanks, Gwaine." The two friends walked to the tavern, the knight smiling darkly. He just tricked the answer out of Merlin and he didn't even notice! How has he stayed alive if he's that oblivious?

**~(o)~**

The next morning, Merlin was busy packing the necessary equipment into the Pendragon satchel while the prince did some last minute sharpening of his blade. Merlin closed his eyes. It was rather ironic; he was helping his friends kill him. The situation was almost laughable, but all Merlin could feel was fear and worry. The boy tensed up, and of course, Arthur noticed.

"Stop being such a girl, Merlin. We'll catch this Erney and Camelot will be safe again."

"Emrys," Merlin suddenly corrected.

Arthur stopped what he was doing. "What?"

The warlock shrugged. "His name's Emrys."

"That's what I said."

"You said Erney."

"What's it matter?"

"Prat…"

"_Mer_lin!"

A knock at the door interrupted the quick-firing banter. "Enter," Arthur said sternly, glaring at Merlin.

Geoffrey walked in, bowing his head. "I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lord, but this is of great importance regarding your mission at hand." Arthur nodded for him to go on. "It is said that Emrys helps you to become king. He lives in the shadows for a reason, sire."

Arthur shook his head confused. "What are you saying?"

Sighing, Geoffrey responded. "If you kill Emrys, you will not become king, according to the Prophets who are rarely wrong, might I add." Arthur sat down on his bed, and Merlin groaned. He just made that bed! "I know that you cannot disobey the king, sire, but I would like you to consider…" he looked off to a random corner in the room.

"Are you suggesting that I _deliberately _go against my father's orders? To let the sorcerer live?" The last sentence sounded like venom on his lips. Merlin winced. Geoffrey put his hands together, not daring to look the prince in the eye. "We don't even know who this sorcerer is!"

"Exactly!" Merlin exclaimed. "We don't know who he is, so he could be good."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "_What_?"

"W-well, the warlock might mean Camelot no harm and just wants to protect its ungrateful prince who never says 'thank you.'"

Arthur's eyebrows exceeded his hairline, and Geoffrey folded his arms across his chest, looking intently at the supposedly stupid manservant.

"N-not that I would know… or anything… Will we need more socks?"

The bookkeeper shook his head. He was getting too old for this. "I won't bother you anymore, Prince Arthur. All I ask is for you to think this through. Good day, My Lord." He shut the door behind him, leaving Merlin alone with a suspicious Arthur.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur burst out, walking over to his servant.

Merlin scoffed it off with a confused grin. "What was what?"

The prince's jaw almost hit the floor. "That outburst; where did that even come from? He 'wants to protect its ungrateful prince' and he 'never says 'thank you.'' Merlin, do you know who Emrys is?"

The warlock sighed, swearing under his breath. "You choose now not to be oblivious," he muttered to himself. "Alright," Merlin shrugged. "I'm Emrys."

**A/N: How's that for a first chapter, huh? Review?**


	2. Much Thinking And Fighting And Saving

**A/N: Wow, I did not expect that response! Thank you, guys, so much, it made my day! Put the pitchforks down; here is the next chapter. I would say sorry about the cliffhanger from the first chapter, but I'm not sorry! ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Suddenly, Arthur broke out laughing. He was forced to clutch a chair for support with one hand while grabbing his side to fight the uncontrollable fits of laughter with the other. "Right, you're an all-powerful sorcerer." Even Merlin started to laugh along with his friend. Eventually Arthur caught his breath. "You really had me going there for a second, Merlin. If you had magic, after almost five years I think I would have figured it out by now."

"I thought you would have, too," Merlin whispered.

"Arthur," Lancelot came in. "We're ready. What's happening in here…?" he questioned upon seeing Arthur completely red in the cheeks from his recent amusement.

"Merlin was just telling me he had magic," Arthur laughed again when Lancelot's eyes widened. "He is actually capable of being funny, even if that sense of humor can get him killed." He glared at the warlock who shrugged his shoulders at Lancelot. "I'm missing something," Arthur said, seeing the odd little looks the two were giving each other.

Merlin grinned. "Don't you always?"

Lancelot, finally seeing that there was no real danger – like Arthur trying to kill Merlin – he laughed along with his magic friend. "Honestly, Arthur, it's Merlin. I thought you enjoyed his mindless babble." The two continued to laugh at Arthur's expense – the joke had taken a nasty turn for the prince – before regaining their composure enough to get out of the castle and to the stables.

Uther had told the knights to search the lower towns first, that way if they catch the sorcerer there, he won't have the chance to reach the castle. Arthur wasn't totally sure if that made sense, but he didn't dare question his father's wishes.

The entire ride out, while the other knights and Merlin joked around, Geoffrey's words repeated in his head over and over again. What if he did kill Emrys? Would he really not live to be king? If he does let Emrys get away, he would be committing treason. Does Emrys really mean Camelot harm? Not all those with magic can be evil, so then why have all the people with magic he has ever met been evil?

"_If you kill Emrys, you will not become king,"_

That could mean two things, he thought. One; he can live with Gwen at the farm… and have Merlin do all the work, of course. Two; he will die as a prince. That can't be right!

"_according to the Prophets who are rarely wrong, might I add."_

So it could be right.

"Where do we start?" Percival spoke up.

Coming back to reality, Arthur saw that they had already reached the lower town. Everyone was off their horses, awaiting instruction. Well, everyone but Merlin and Gwaine who already started to walk off. Sometimes, he regretted knighting that drunk. He encouraged Merlin to be disobedient even more.

"Uh, we'll start from here and work our way to the back," he declared, his knights starting to pair up. Leon went with Percival, Elyan decided to go on his own. "Lancelot, let's get this over with," he called, seeing that the knight was at a loss as for what to do.

Approaching the first house to be searched, Arthur knocked loudly. "This isn't right," Lancelot spoke. "We shouldn't have the right to just walk into someone's home and search it like this."

Putting his head down, Arthur said, "I know."

"Can I help you?" the lady at the door asked.

"We're Knights of-"

"The Round Table!" Gwaine chimed from a distance, making a circle with his arms, and Merlin cracked up. The woman even broke out into a small smile.

Sighing again, the prince apologized. "We're Knights of Camelot and we're under orders to search everyone's home for any signs of sorcery." He explained almost gravely. Instantly, she stood aside letting the men through. Lancelot nodded his head respectively to give his silent apology for the intrusion.

**~(o)~**

Gwaine and Merlin walked past the others, heading towards a random house. Neither of them wanted to do the search thing. It was annoying. They did enough searching in Camelot and now they had to search every house in the lower towns, including the whole of Camelot.

"D'you think that Emrys is a Druid?" the knight asked softly.

Merlin acted like he was thinking before answering. "No, he doesn't seem like the Druid type… going by the description of the warlock." Silently, Merlin cursed himself for the slipup.

Gwaine had to try his hardest not to laugh, but instead of telling Merlin off, he decided to play dumb and be oblivious to the obvious. "Well, if he's not a Druid and all peaceful-like, then I wonder why he hasn't turned Arthur into a toad or something. I'm sure he wants to."

"I'm sure he does," Merlin chuckled. "Arthur can be spoiled prat."

"I often wondered how we were able to defeat Morgana. How did all those _immortal _worriers _die_? Because last time I checked, immortal means you couldn't die. Huh? It's odd," Gwaine babbled as Merlin bit his lip. He knew he was torturing the warlock, but he wasn't going to stop.

It was too fun.

The warlock shrugged again, not knowing fully what to say, so Gwaine used the silence to his advantage. "I guess Emrys was to thank for that." He knew Merlin wasn't evil – he was _Merlin_ for goodness sake! – but had a hope that something would trigger the secret out of him. "Then again, he could have been in league with Morgana, seeing as no one found her or her sister in the rubble."

"He wasn't on Morgana's side!" Merlin suddenly exclaimed harshly.

Gwaine smiled slightly. "How would you know?" Suddenly, Merlin got dead silent, and Gwaine couldn't hold it in any longer. "Really, Merlin, how is it that Arthur doesn't know? I've suspected you had magic ever since we ran into that man by the bridge."

Seeing Gwaine's expression, Merlin started laughing. "I really don't see how he didn't figure it out then!"

"Courage, Strength, and Magic," he repeated, taking in a deep breath. "Who else could be the final two but us?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "He probably didn't give it much thought."

"Which is fortunate for you, and at the same time, it's unfortunate."

"Gwaine," Merlin said, stopping in mid-step. "You can't tell anyone you know I'm Emrys."

The knight nodded, serious. "I'm going to guess that Lance and Gaius know already, though."

"I should have told you earlier, I know that."

"Yeah, you should have. Then when I buy you a drink, I can feel honored," he teased. "All hale the mighty Merlin Emrys!" he flashed Merlin a smile, turning on his heel to face a closed door.

**~(o)~**

The searching took all day. The sun was setting and no one had eaten at all. Finally, all of the knights had reached the final house in the lower town, and Elyan knocked on the small door. There was shuffling coming from inside, and then the door opened up to reveal a rather short woman with a baby in her arms.

"Yes?" she asked. Merlin noticed how she shivered slightly when she saw the Pendragon symbol on the knights.

"We need to search your house under orders of the king," Arthur explained for literally the hundredth time that day.

She bowed her head, staring at the floor. "Of course, come in."

"Thank you," Arthur said, walking into the tiny cottage followed by the five knights and Merlin.

The cottage looked slightly like Gaius' chambers, though this place was a bit bigger. Sitting on a window bench was a little girl no older than ten years of age. She looked worried, holding her doll close to her heart. Quickly, she got off the bench and ran to her room, but when she had jumped off, the girl had unknowingly made the seat bounce.

Gwaine walked over to said bench and lifted the top upwards. Merlin joined his friend, and gasped at what he saw. Inside the bench were a couple books on magic, poultices, and other magical items. Luckily, everyone else was busy looking at other places in the house. Merlin exchanged a look with Gwaine. Both of the men were torn as to what to do.

Merlin stood straight up, looking at the woman with the baby in her arms. On her left arm was a mark partially covered up by her sleeve. The woman turned her head, and saw the lid on the bench lifted with a Knight of Camelot staring at its contents. She rushed over to the two.

"Please, it's not what you think!" she whispered frantically.

Gwaine grinned sadly at her, shutting the lid. "Well, Merlin, I guess there is nothing here. Sorry for interrupting your night, My Lady."

All she could do was stare, shocked at the knight. Merlin nodded towards the mark. "You're a Druid?" he asked quietly.

"W-what? No… I'm… that's just…" she struggled to say, but there was no denying it.

The warlock grinned ear to ear the way only he could do. "It's fine." Looking at the lamp next to Lancelot, he muttered, "_Forbernon"_ and his eyes flashed gold, lighting the lamp. Lance stumbled back in shock, glaring at Merlin. He flashed him a grin, looking back at the frozen woman. "Only these two really know, so I won't mention it to Prince Arthur about your magic if you don't mention it to him about mine," he offered kindly, his blue eyes sparkling.

She slowly smiled. "Y-yes, of course I won't," she sat her baby down on the floor, letting him crawl around. "I'm Mary."

"Merlin," the warlock bowed his head slightly. "That's Gwaine."

The knight put his gloved hand up. "No, it's Sir Gwaine to _you_ for telling Lancelot before me, and it's just Gwaine to you, My Lady."

Mary cracked a grin.

"There's nothing here," Arthur announced. "Let's get back to Camelot."

"Won't you stay for supper?" Mary asked quickly. "It's rather dark out, and you must be tired, sire." She bowed somewhat.

Arthur's eyes went wide in surprise. "How'd you know I was Prince…? _Mer_lin, you idiot!"

"What? I didn't do anything, Arthur!" He held his hands up in surrender.

The prince rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the offer, but we really should be going."

One by one, the Knights of Camelot bid the mother their goodbyes and left her house. After mounting the horses, Gwaine immediately complained. "Don't tell me we're riding back to Camelot tonight." Leon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sire, may I suggest we make camp?" Leon asked, and every knight, including Merlin, smiled at him.

Arthur rolled his blue eyes. "Fine, but we'll do it in the forest."

That seemed to settle well with everyone, and so they rode on in silence… until the battle cries of attacking bandits could be heard from all around. The knights dismounted and armed themselves for the fight. Merlin placed himself in a convenient position between Leon and Arthur, keeping a watchful eye on the prince.

"Merlin, behind you!" Percival shouted, fighting off two bandits at once.

The warlock spun on his heel to see a giant looking man coming straight at him with an axe clenched tight in his meaty hands. On instinct, Merlin's eyes flashed bright gold, sending the bandit flying into a tree, knocked unconscious. Looking back at his verbal savior, the knight had successfully taken the men down and was staring at Merlin. He shrugged, giving an apologetic smile before turning away from Percival. He had no idea what the knight had seen. He could have been too concentrated on the fight at hand. Merlin knew that he would have to find out one way or another, and he'd rather that way not be in front of Arthur.

Watching for any immediate threats that Arthur was oblivious to, Merlin scanned the scene. Lancelot was at Gwaine's back as the two fought the new enemy. Percival had just scared away a young bandit who was very intimidated. Elyan had his fight under control. Arthur and Leon were fighting back to back until Arthur ducked to avoid a blade and took his attacker down. Leon was now standing by himself in combat. With everyone still busy with one bandit or another, no one saw the sneaky man coming up behind Leon.

However, Merlin did.

"Leon!" he shouted, but the knight could not take on the two men with one in front and one in back. "_Flagio aunwial"_ Merlin summoned his magic, his eyes changing color. The man was taken down by a heavy, fallen tree branch.

Sir Leon pulled his sword out of his first opponent, glaring at Merlin, yet the warlock did not see hate in the knight's expression.

All the men huffed and puffed, attempting to catch their breath. "You're not hiding," Arthur pointed out to his manservant, slapping him on the back. "Good, it's an improvement." Merlin grinned at him, still breathing heavily with slight worry.

Looking around, Gwaine said what was on everyone's mind. "Great. It looks like we're walking tomorrow."

The horses were gone.

Arthur barked out orders to set up camp, and for Merlin to be useful and go find some firewood. He sighed and walked out into the darkness of the trees. There was really no arguing with the prat when Merlin wanted to get away from the knights, anyway.

He just ducked under a tree limb when he heard a snap of a twig and turned around. No one was there. Merlin shook his head in frustration. He was being paranoid. These are the woods, so there are bound to be animals everywhere. Quietly, Merlin laughed to himself.

Just as he was about to reach for a piece of wood, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Leon!"

"What the hell was that?" Sir Leon snarled quietly, showing no sign of letting Merlin go.

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. Don't kill me! Just show your rage in a review!**


	3. The Uther Factor

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update when I expected to, but my laptop had crashed and I had to go buy a new one. Let me tell you, it's hard switching from a PC to a Mac, though you probably already know that… Things just took longer to transfer than I originally thought it would!**

**I should probably mention that this obviously takes place AFTER season 3 so there will be spoilers. There is no slash, as always. Just friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. Merlin owns himself; he does have control over his life, though the Great Dragon would tell you differently.**

Merlin began shaking his head violently. "I… I… I… I have no idea what you're talking about!" Wow, he really needed a better comeback.

But Leon didn't believe him. "I saw you, back there, you said some strange words and your eyes they _changed color_!" Glancing at the knight's sword, he saw that Leon's other hand was on the hilt of his weapon. "Don't try and deny it. Are. You. A. Sorcerer? Don't lie to me, boy!"

Merlin gulped, honestly scared for his life. He'd always liked Leon, and frankly he couldn't blame him for this. "Look, it's not what you think!" The sword was out. "Oh, please don't use that… Okay, yes, I have magic. No, I wouldn't use it against Arthur, against any of you! Think about it, Leon. How long have I been in Camelot? If I wanted to hurt… anyone, wouldn't I have done it already?" Merlin's words came out in a jumbled mess.

The forest grew silent as the two locked eyes. "Does Arthur know?" he suddenly asked, his grip loosening slightly.

Slowly, Merlin shook his head. "No, I haven't told him yet. But I have to ask you not to tell Arthur, either."

"Who else knows?" Leon asked, ignoring the request. When Merlin didn't say a word, he asked again. "Who else knows, Merlin?"

"We know, Leon, now let him go," a voice echoed softly.

Looking at the newcomers, Merlin saw Lancelot and Gwaine standing with their swords out, staring straight at Leon. "You alright there, Merlin?" Gwaine asked bluntly. He nodded once, assuring his friends.

Hesitantly, Leon let go of Merlin. "I won't tell Arthur, but I will keep an eye on you. If you do anything…"

"I understand," Merlin said completely serious. "Thank you."

The knight nodded. "I guess I should thank you as well, for saving my life."

Merlin grinned. "Don't mention it, literally."

The four of them returned to the campsite after helping Merlin get the firewood. They were greeted with a very confused Arthur, which, in turn, is a very dangerous Arthur. "It took four people to go collect firewood?" he exclaimed. "One second everyone is here, and the next, it's only three of us!"

"I just went to check on him," Leon spoke up. "The forest is infested with bandits, and after all, he can't defend himself." There was an irony in his voice that only Gwaine, Merlin, and Lancelot caught. Arthur nodded once, knowing that made perfect sense, and didn't question why the other two went along, which was fortunate, seeing as they didn't have a story to go with that one.

Without hesitation, Merlin began setting out his bedroll for the remainder of the night. His head was buzzing with questions and worry. Leon now knew. Leon was totally loyal to the crown, yet he said he wouldn't tell Arthur. That's good, but did that mean he would kill Merlin in the night? No, that wouldn't be very knightly.

Did Percival know?

The warlock glanced at the strong man. He was leaning up against a tree on first watch. After taking a quick sweep of the campsite with his eyes and seeing that everyone was asleep, Merlin got up slowly. Using the stealth that Arthur would wish Merlin would use during hunting trips, he snuck over to Percival.

"Merlin," Percival said, surprised. "Can't sleep?"

He sat down across from the knight, shaking his head. "No, not really," Merlin admitted.

It grew silent quickly, an awkward silence that Merlin couldn't bear. His ears almost hurt from the stillness of the night.

"Percival?" he asked, his voice sounding unusually loud. "What exactly did you see, back during the fight?"

The man shrugged. "Just that bandit coming up from behind you," then he pondered. "Then I turned back to the bandits who were attacking me. When I looked back at you, your attacker was lying down ten yards from you." Merlin searched Percival's face for any sign of… well, anything, but found nothing. Just then, Percival grinned. "How did you manage that, Merlin? You didn't have a sword, did you?"

Merlin flashed that smile only he could pull off. "W-well, I-"

"Merlin," a voice called harshly.

It was Leon.

Damn, that knight had woken up and saw that Merlin was missing from his spot. When he said he was going to keep an eye on the young warlock, he wasn't kidding!

"Over here," the servant called quietly, waving a hand in the air.

Sir Leon came rushing over, looking straight at Percival. "Has he been any trouble?"

The knight chuckled. "When is Merlin trouble to anyone but Arthur?"

Sighing, he said, "Alright." He looked as if he wanted to say more, but held his tongue.

"I'll take the next watch," Merlin offered, seeing both knights yawn at the same time.

"No," Leon shook his head. "I'll do it. You both should get some rest." Merlin rolled his eyes. Knights always wanted glory for doing something hard, like staying up really late when tired. He watched Percival shrug and go back to his makeshift bed and quickly fall asleep. Under the intense pressure of Leon's glare, Merlin went back to his bed as well. Shifting his attention back to Leon, the man was constantly nodding off and snapping back to life.

Fifteen yawns later, Merlin had had it. He wasn't going to let the guy mentally torture himself. It was ridiculous! He got up and once again went over to the tired knight, actually waking him up from another accidental nod-off.

Leon woke with a start. "Damn it, Merlin," he swore, running a hand down his face. "What is it?" Merlin winced at how harshly the words came out.

"This is absurd. I'm not even tired, so just let me take over from here," he tried to persuade Leon. The man glared up at him, taking his eyes off Merlin for a split second to look at Arthur. Merlin groaned inwardly. How in the world was he going to make Leon trust him? "Look, if I try to run away, you can capture me and get the credit for turning in the 'evil warlock,' okay?"

He continued to stare at Merlin, thinking hard. "Warlock?" he asked.

Merlin sighed. "Alright, evil sorcerer," he huffed. "Just go get some sleep because I'll probably be too tired to do much saving tomorrow seeing as I can't sleep now." The warlock half smiled at the knight, giving his last attempt at persuasion.

"Arthur," Leon called, glaring even more at Merlin now.

The prince shot upright looking like he was drunk. "W-what, Leon?"

"Your turn for watch, sire."

Merlin cocked his head to the side. "That works too," he admitted.

"Merlin, what are you doing up?" Arthur asked, rubbing the gunk out of his left eye as he came up to the two men. As his manservant was trying to conjure up yet another pathetic excuse, Arthur put a hand up. "Save your breath. I'm too tired to care." Leon and Merlin began walking back to the campsite, but stopped when Arthur suddenly called, "Where do you think you're going, _Mer_lin?"

The warlock turned back around. "Uh, I'm going to sleep."

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"No?" both Merlin and Leon asked at the same moment.

"No, you see, Merlin here is going to keep me company. He doesn't even look tired," Arthur shot back. Before anyone could protest farther, he added, "There's something serious we must discuss, Merlin." Merlin's heart just about skipped a beat while his stomach did a back flip.

Could Arthur possibly have seen him use magic? It was likely. To be honest, Merlin was surprised that Arthur hadn't figured it out ages ago with all of the 'strokes of luck' and tree branches falling on top of people at random moments when Arthur might lose a battle. Really, how did that prince survive all those years without him?

Flashing Leon an apologetic grin, he went back to Arthur's side, at his every beck-and-call, not caring about being thanked or praised. Deep down, he was relieved that Leon had found out. He was as loyal to the Pendragons as anyone and he hadn't run Merlin through yet. There was hope for the Royal Pratness after all!

Arthur gestured for his servant to come sit down; his face suddenly softer after Leon had got to sleep, which didn't take long whatsoever. "Merlin," he whispered to the raven-haired boy sitting across from the prince. "You know that I value you as a trusted friend, and you're the only one I've ever told about my father's," Arthur paused for a moment, looking down at his hands, "about my father's mental illness." There was another long string of silence as he struggled to say the words. "Back when we took back Camelot, and you and I were sitting on the steps, you said that maybe I should become king." A single tear slipped down the prince's cheek. "My father is getting worse, and I'm not sure if I'm as ready as I once believed I was."

Leaning forward, Merlin looked his friend directly in the eye. "I'm sorry. Take it one step at a time, I guess." The blond prince snorted. "What?"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur said, "Usually when I tell you these things, Wise Merlin comes out. I'm not very impressed right now."

"'Wise Merlin'?" he asked, chuckling.

"I know," Arthur ran a hand over his face. "I never thought I'd say that when I first met you." He looked towards his sleeping knights with sad eyes. "I just wish I could _know_ how things will turn out. What if I'm a terrible king? What if… what if I can't live up to my father's standards?" He gave Lancelot a brief glance. "What if I never marry Guinevere?"

Realizing the situation, perhaps this was the time to come clean, to tell Arthur everything about their destiny. For a minute, Merlin second-guessed that choice, thinking it was foolish to think that, but the look of complete and utter grief and sadness on Arthur's handsome face didn't suit him too well.

That was it. He made up his mine.

"Arthur, there is a way of knowing." The prince looked up. "I _know_ you're going to be the greatest king that Camelot – that the world – has ever seen! You will go down in history for all the great things you will do. Damn Uther's standards for you, Arthur, because he may be your father but you two are completely different people," Merlin said quickly, yet serious. "And when you're king, there will be nothing to stop you from marrying Gwen. You love her and she loves you. That will stay the same, and she will wait just as you've waited. Now, stop doubting yourself, or else I will have to continue to think you are a prat!" Arthur and Merlin laughed quietly, the prince shaking his head.

His thoughts shot back to the prophecy. "What is it I'm supposed to shed light upon that's considered dark?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Arthur, think about it. What's thought to be dark under Uther's reign?"

The blond seemed taken aback. "Magic." Merlin grinned, nodding his head in agreement. "I'm supposed to shed light on magic? But sorcerers are evil, how does that work?"

"I'm not," Merlin muttered softly to himself.

But, of course, Arthur heard something. "What was that?" he asked softly, now playing with a stick and carving a poorly drawn dragon in the loose earth.

This was it; now or never. He could tell Arthur about his magic, make him see sense before his friend killed him. It was so simple. All he had to say is that he wasn't evil. He had been protecting Arthur even when they hated each other. Merlin had rehearsed that scene in his mind in the long hours of the night; Arthur finding out while Merlin was saving him, Arthur finding out when Merlin told him the day of his coronation, Arthur finding out when Merlin fought off Morgana sometime in the future. But not one of his rehearsals included him telling Arthur so suddenly in the middle of a random night in the bandit-infested woods.

"I said," His voice got louder, "I said that… Will wasn't, you know, evil."

Damn, he was too much of a coward to tell Arthur!

"Of course, I'm sorry. William was a good man." Arthur bowed his head, kicking himself. What was he saying? Was he actually saying that a sorcerer was good? Did that mean that more could be good? No, his father always told him that those who practiced magic were evil. No doubt. But now Arthur had doubt. He was full of doubt, in fact.

Emrys, he was supposed to be evil. It was as simple as that, but could his father really be wrong? Wait! That would mean Merlin was right. That couldn't be. His father had always taught him that sorcerers were evil, and Arthur had only once questioned that philosophy.

"_Always remember, Arthur, that those with magic are evil. To know one sorceress or sorcerer is to know them all; they are pure evil," Uther told his seven-year-old son with pride. They walked into the empty Throne Room side by side._

_Arthur tilted his blond head. "How do you know that? Can't it be used for good, father?" he asked innocently._

_The king glared down at his boy. "Magic is evil. It corrupts. Anyone who tells you different is lying to you. You can never believe a word of those with magic."_

"_But _how_ do you know?" he pressed._

"Do not ask these questions!"_ Uther bellowed before turning on his heel and leaving the room. There Arthur had stood, frightened. He understood; if his father said it then it is law and is true._

Coming back to the present, Arthur shook his head. "Emrys," he muttered.

"What about him?" Merlin asked with what sounded like malice in his voice. He really did hate that name.

Ignoring the fact that his manservant was acting slightly out of character, Arthur banished his stick to the ground. "What if I do kill him? If Emrys dies, does that mean…?"

"You will die," Merlin finished for him.

The prince lifted an eyebrow. "Do you believe that?" The warlock nodded twice. "I thought you'd say that." And then Arthur asked Merlin a question that Merlin never thought he would hear. "Merlin, what is your view on magic?"

Merlin looked up in surprise. "Well," He thought about just saying 'I don't know. I'm just a servant.' But to hell with playing dumb! "I think that magic is good or evil depending on how the person chooses to use that gift. For all you know, Emrys is one of the good warl… sorcerers."

Standing up in aggravation, Arthur began pacing. He hated it when Merlin was right! "If only we could just talk to him!"

"No," Merlin shook his head, staring directly in front of him. "Emrys wouldn't be that stupid to go and talk to Uther."

Arthur snorted. "Well, he is in Camelot, the very place that banned magic by punishment of death."

"It's rather smart, actually," Merlin snapped, trying his best to defend his sanity. "If he's in Camelot, it's easier to protect your royal backside. I mean, no one would suspect Emrys to even be in Camelot in the first place. It seems to me like the perfect cover."

Arthur glared at his servant. "You seem well informed," he snapped.

"Me? Nope. Just guessing, that's all," Merlin held up his hands in surrender. Their conversation grew quiet, neither one of them wanting to say what was on their minds.

Arthur feared Merlin would find him crazy if he told the servant what he was conflicted about, while Merlin feared Arthur would run him through with a sword if the prince knew that little secret that the warlock almost let spill out of his mouth. It was a rather odd and complicated friendship the two had, and to think Uther – the very man that was the center of each other's conflicts – had brought them together.

Every day, Merlin wanted to say that the reason for not telling Arthur is because Gaius tells him to protect his secret. However, a dark part of him knows that it's because Arthur is Uther's son. If Arthur had been an ordinary person, Merlin would probably have said, "Hey! I have magic, Arthur!" by now, but Arthur wasn't ordinary. He was a prince, no matter how much Merlin treated the prat like a normal person. The prince had been trained to believe magic was evil by Uther. If it weren't for Uther…

It was because of his father. His father had given the order to restrain Emrys so that he could burn at the stake. Arthur never took joy in executions like his father did. How can anyone enjoy watching a person die, no matter if they practiced magic or not? Gaius had lost friends during the Great Purge, and he had to watch them burn. Gaius practiced magic and he definitely wasn't evil! But Uther always told him that those with magic were evil. But if Emrys protected Camelot, surely he couldn't be evil. Arthur cursed to himself. He wouldn't be having these mental debates if it weren't for Uther…

**~(o)~**

"We're almost there," Arthur called from the front of the group.

The knights trudged on in the midmorning sun. No one particularly enjoyed walking all the way back to Camelot after walking through all the lower towns the previous day. The food had taken off with the horses, and Arthur didn't have any hunting gear except for his sword, which couldn't kill a deer from forty paces.

"I need a drink," Gwaine piped up, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Lancelot turned his head. "You always need a drink, my friend." The group buzzed with mild laughter at the knight's witty comeback.

"Can we sit down?" Merlin suddenly asked, his feet killing him.

Arthur rolled his blue eyes. "We are not that far from Camelot. Don't be such a girl, Merlin."

Ah, the _in_famous line of Arthur's. "Stop being such a dollophead!" Merlin countered and Gwaine snorted.

"You know, I _still_ don't know what that means!" the prince exclaimed.

"Do you want to know?"

"That would be helpful, yes."

"In two words?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

Elyan suddenly stopped in his tracks. "S-sire," he called out, fear in his voice. Everybody looked at the knight with tentative glances.

"What is it, Elyan?" Arthur asked.

Not saying a single word, he just pointed to the castle in the distance. "Smoke," was all he managed to choke out. The men squinted their eyes to see, and sure enough, inside the very walls of Camelot Castle, smoke rose high, but only in one spot. The fire was controlled.

Without needing to be told, everyone's paced picked up. It was clear that they needed to get back to the citadel as fast as humanly possible.

Merlin could have sworn that the trip was made in record time. Twenty minutes later, they reached the gates of Camelot. All seven of them rushed into the courtyard to see the pyre aflame, the fire licking hungrily at the victim's remaining flesh.

Arthur stormed into the Throne Room, an angry frown on his face. The king turned around, putting his hands on the back of his throne. "Father, what's going on? Why was there an execution?" That was sort of a stupid question, but he couldn't take it back now. Arthur needed as many answers as possible.

"I finally realized how to lure Emrys to us," Uther said, not completely there mentally. "We must execute all those who have been suspected of magic. We must burn all those who have been associated with magic and sorcerers until Emrys will come forward."

Lancelot and Gwaine shot Merlin a tense glance before regaining their composure.

Arthur, however, ran as fast as he could out of the room and down the stairs, not stopping until he reached the dungeons. He pushed his way past the guards and ran right up to the cell where everyone was being held captive.

"Guinevere," he growled, his heart beating as he searched the dark cell, hoping there would be no response.

A curly, dark haired maiden rushed to the bars, entwining the prince's fingers with hers. "Arthur," Gwen cried, her voice grief-stricken. "Uther, he won't let us go unless Emrys turns himself in!" There was sheer panic in the maid's voice, and it tugged at his heart.

The prince stroked at her face with a gloved hand. "I promise, I will not let you die," he assured her, but she turned away as the tears cascaded out. "Guinevere, I love you. You're not going to be burned, and I will do whatever it takes to free you."

**A/N: As I promised to some of you, there is no cliffhanger. At least, I don't think this is much of a cliffie. Review and… Merlin will give you three wishes!**

**Merlin: I'm no genie! Look, no lamp or anything! Haha!**

**Me: *does Morgana glare***

**Merlin: Fine. I'll grant the wishes. BUT no wishing for more wishes! That will give Arthur ideas about stocks and mucking and just… NO!**


	4. The Light of Emrys

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much to everyone! Sorry that this chapter is so long, but I promise it will be shorter next time. I just couldn't find a good place to stop. Now I shall stop babbling… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**~(o)~**

Merlin's heart beat faster as he wondered if the king was going to arrest him. He had been accused of sorcery more times than he wished to remember and weren't partial to the cells. The guards weren't exactly the friendliest either, but they were easy to slip past. Merlin would have to talk to Arthur about getting better security later on.

Uther dismissed everyone from the room, and almost immediately Leon grabbed at Merlin, shoving him in a corner.

"We have _got_ to stop meeting like this," Merlin joked dryly.

The knight ignored him. "Do you or do you not know who Emrys is?" When Merlin didn't answer him, Leon shook him by the shoulders. "Come on, Merlin. Innocent people are going to die, and if you are trying to prove to me that you're not evil then answer the question! I'm already committing treason for you, boy."

The warlock sighed, shutting his eyes. "I will contact him, okay?"

Unfortunately, that didn't work for Leon. "Listen here, if Emrys doesn't sho-"

"Leon," came a flabbergasted Gaius. "Merlin, what's going on?"

After flashing an evil glance – though it paled in comparison to Morgana's smirks – at Merlin, Leon bowed his head curtly at the physician before taking off down the narrow hallway. Gaius turned his attention to Merlin who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know what that was about," he lied horribly and took off in the direction of his chambers, hoping he could just crawl into bed without any accusatory questions from his mentor. But, of course, he knew better and sat down at the wooden table once he got back to the room, waiting for Gaius to catch up to him.

Finally, the door slammed shut. "What was going on?" he demanded, not bothering to sit down.

Merlin put his head in his hands. After a moment, he looked up. "I don't know what to do, Gaius." He ran a hand through his hair. "If, if Emrys doesn't come to Uther with a confession, then all of these _innocent_ people will die because of me, and I don't know if I could live with that."

_I'm not evil._

_I can't be evil, could I?_

"Don't be absurd," Gaius snapped as if he were reading Merlin's thoughts. "You can't go up in front of the king, in front of Arthur, and tell everyone you're a sorcerer. That's suicide!"

_Merlin, the evil warlock._

_Merlin, the evil sorcerer._

Did that really suit him?

"Merlin," Arthur suddenly burst into the room, sheer panic on his face. "It's Gwen. She's locked up. My father has…" but he was at a loss for words. "This can't happen again. I can't almost lose her again!" he banged the table and collapsed in a chair.

The warlock walked right up to his friend. "I promise, just like last time, we will get her out, Arthur. You just need to trust me."

Arthur remained still.

Gaius walked over to the prince and handed him a potion bottle. "Here, sire, this will help to calm your nerves."

He sighed and took the liquid, standing up. "Thank you, Gaius." He was about to walk out the door when he suddenly stopped. "Both of you, or at least Merlin, should try and _not_ draw attention. Gaius, my father trusts you, but you and Merlin have been accused of sorcery. Try not to trigger his memory."

The prince closed the door, leaving the two alone.

"Merlin," Gaius started. "You're planning something. Don't be stupid! You can't be practicing magic while the king is ready to lock away anyone!"

"But, Gaius," he protested. "If I don't do anything, then Gwen will die!"

The physician paced over to his workbench. "I never said to do nothing, Merlin." But his voice portrayed no hope for the young warlock. "Whatever you end up doing, be careful. We don't want you getting yourself killed in the process."

Merlin sighed. "I'm off to bed."

"Without supper?"

"I'm not hungry."

His door shut and Merlin collapsed on the tiny bed head first, groaning loudly. Merlin knew he had to save those people. They were innocent, like Leon had said. This is all because he just had to be the prophesied Emrys!

In his mind, Merlin reflected on the past conversation he had with Arthur in the woods.

"_If only we could just talk to him!"_

Arthur had said that so fiercely that Merlin wondered for a second if the prince was really up for discussion, that he wouldn't simply come running at Merlin with a sharp sword when he discovered his magic. That would be good. He really didn't care to die at the hands of his best friend who liked to give orders that never were obeyed.

That's when it hit him like a goblet to the head. Scrambling out of bed, he opened the cupboard and grabbed a quill and parchment. Standing above the paper, Merlin grinned happily. Setting the parchment down on a table, he began to scribble down a message that would surely stir up the kingdom's gossip.

Once done, he reread his handy work:

_Uther Pendragon,_

_I promise to meet with you in the Great Hall tomorrow at noon, but only if you give me your word that you will let the others go. They have not harmed you. It's me you wish to speak with, it is me you have a quarrel with, sire._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Emrys_

Merlin had half a notion to add that Dragoon the Great was doing well just for Arthur, but decided that his letter was fine the way it was. He could save the theatrics for if Emrys got some time alone with the Prince of Camelot.

**~(o)~**

Arthur walked down to his father's chambers, wondering why the king had sent a guard to fetch him immediately. The sun had barely even come up, and Merlin was late to work – as usual, so nothing out of the ordinary there – so he was still in his night wear.

"Yes, father, you wished to see me?" he approached the man who was sitting timidly on his bed.

Uther nodded sternly and handed his son the piece of paper. "I found this on my table when I got up. It's from Emrys." He motioned for Arthur to read the letter.

"Will you meet with him, My Lord?" Arthur asked, hoping desperately for his father to say yes.

**~(o)~**

"But I'll need to speak with Arthur first," Merlin said exasperated.

"You need him to know Emrys isn't a threat to the king or to Camelot," Gaius reasoned, setting down a green tinted potion. "However, you can't talk to him personally. He'll know it's you."

Merlin continued his rapid pacing. "How am I supposed to talk to him without talking to him?" Then Gaius got quiet as the old man blinked a few times. "Gaius… what is it?"

He walked up to Merlin. "Back when you were deathly ill and Arthur had to go retrieve the flower that was the antidote, you kept muttering in your sleep; spells of all sorts. It got so dangerous that I had to make excuses for Gwen to get out of the room, but one spell in particular got my attention." He paused, looking down at Merlin's hands. "You made a glowing, blue orb in your hand while telling Arthur to follow the light. I assumed that Arthur could see the orb you had conjured."

The young warlock cocked his head to the side, thinking hard about the orb. "So, I could use the orb to communicate with him, and he wouldn't attack because he'd know it was good." That trademark smile appeared on Merlin's lips as he ran out the door. "Gaius, you're a genius!" he called over his shoulder.

Quickly, he ran down the halls and up the many flights of stairs. Merlin half expected to run into Morgana, and she would stop to say to him, "Where do you think you're going?" and he would answer out of breath, "I'm going to ruin another one of your plans!" then continue on his run to Arthur's room, ignoring the devilish glare she would be making at his retreating back.

Things had really been quiet since Morgana left. Merlin was actually able to get a decent night's sleep without being concerned about her sneaking out to talk to Morgause or try and kill Uther at midnight.

Making haste, Merlin practically ran into Arthur's chamber door, which he opened ever so much. Inside, the prince was sitting up on the edge of his bed looking stressed. His red shirt was hanging lazily over his shoulders as the prince stayed as still as a statue.

Whispering the words of the Old Religion, Merlin's eyes went bright gold. He held out his hand and the blue orb appeared out of thin air. Merlin grinned and sent the ball of light into Arthur's room, and he really wished that he were able to capture moments in time and be able to see them over and over again.

**~(o)~**

After returning to his chambers, Arthur hoped to come back to a nice hot breakfast, but no. Merlin was late. Where was that pathetic excuse of a servant? However, the question didn't linger long in his mind. Arthur was too focused on Gwen and her dark, soft curls that bounced every time she smiled or walked…

He pinched the bridge of his nose. The prince had already come too close to losing his love once, and thankfully he had caught the sorcerer, yet now he wondered if Morgana had coordinated with that Dragoon the Great. It was entirely possible.

Sighing out another thought, he jumped as a strangely familiar ball of flouting blue light illuminated the room. His warrior instincts told him to grab for his sword, but he went against them. Instead, he stared intent at the thing. Arthur then realized that he should probably be on his feet, in a fighting stance, calling the guards, but he felt like doing none of those things. He remained calm and seated on his comfy bed.

"You again," he commented. "Long time no see."

Then the thought occurred to him. "Are you Emrys? Or, are you conjured by Emrys?" Arthur could just picture Emrys laughing at him and his ignorance to magic. But, nevertheless, the orb bounced up and down as if nodding a 'yes' to him.

"I guess I never got to thank you for saving me in the cave all those years ago," Arthur said, no longer looking at the orb. He knew it wasn't a threat. How he knew that sort of scared him. He was always taught if it had magic, kill and ask questions later, but this time, questions came first, and killing later.

The ball orbed around his head a couple times making Arthur smile slightly. "Why can't I know who you are, if you live in Camelot?" The ball stopped moving, and he sighed heavily. "Right, I'm the Prince of Camelot and Uther is my father." He ran a hand through his blond head of his hair. "Are you really going to meet with my father later on?"

Once again, it bounced up and down.

"_I'm no coward, Arthur_," a muffled voice came from the ball, making Arthur jump back.

"You can talk!" he exclaimed, and Arthur could picture Emrys rolling his eyes. "Of course you can talk. You're a person using a ball as a messenger. Are you hiding?"

"_Yes."_

Arthur nodded his head to the side. "That explains the whispering."

"_Focus, Pendragon."_

The prince glowered at the thing. It reminded him slightly of… No, that's silly. Dragoon couldn't be Emrys. That was ridiculous! Dragoon was no more of an Emrys than Merlin! Where was that useless servant, anyway…?

"Right, sorry," the prince apologized, though he didn't know why he was. He was the prince after all, but then again, being near the presents of an extremely powerful sorcerer tended to be intimidating, prince or not. "Why are you here, talking to me now?" Arthur asked a little harsher than he originally intended.

The orb soared up near the ceiling. _"I wished to come tell you that I am no threat to you, or to Camelot,"_ it added quickly. _"Trust me, Arthur, I won't let Gwen die."_

Emrys' words took Arthur aback. "How do you even know about Guinevere?" His voice got louder in rage. This man was the reason the love of his life was locked up in a dingy cell, looking death in the face. "How do I know I can trust you? You're a bloody sorcerer!" The blue light lowered and began to dim. Arthur's last hope was leaving. "No, wait," he stood up, reaching out to the ball. "I'm sorry, Emrys, really. I need your help, and I doubt that my father will listen much, but I'm willing. Please," he begged.

Slowly, the light got stronger and Arthur could almost picture Emrys grinning. _"Even if you were being a prat, I still wasn't going to let anyone be burned, Arthur."_

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Emrys."

**~(o)~**

"You again," Arthur said, a hint of shock and surprise in his eyes. "Long time no see." Merlin had to try his hardest not to snort a laugh, but resisted the tempting urge. "Are you Emrys? Or, are you conjured by Emrys?" he asked, shaking his head at the confusing question. Merlin now had to cover his mouth. He really needed to teach Arthur about magic once he finds out.

Concentrating, Merlin made the ball float up and down, not knowing how else to answer his friend.

"I guess I never got to thank you for saving me in the cave all those years ago," Arthur continued. He was now staring at the floor, eyebrows pulled forward in deep thought. It was then when Merlin wished he could read minds. As if responding to the warlock's thought, the orb bobbed around Arthur's head, making the prince smile a bit. "Why can't I know who you are, if you live in Camelot?" When Merlin froze, so did the ball of light. In the back of his mind, he regretted not telling his friend in the woods about his magic. Arthur sighed deeply. "Right, I'm the Prince of Camelot and Uther is my father." Merlin shut his eyes. He trusted Arthur, but his actions said otherwise. "Are you really going to meet with my father later on?"

His eyes shot open and made the orb do the 'yes' motion again. Then, Merlin had an idea and moved his lips close to the miniature blue light in his hand. "I'm no coward, Arthur," he spoke, and was blissfully surprised to see that his voice echoed through the bigger orb in Arthur's chambers.

"You can talk!" Arthur stammered, and Merlin rolled his blue eyes. "Of course you can talk. You're a person using a ball as a messenger. Are you hiding?"

The warlock sighed. "Yes," he answered simply.

"That explains the whispering."

Maybe Arthur was becoming less oblivious to some things. Despite that, Merlin snapped, "Focus, Pendragon."

Arthur seemed to be thinking something humorous – which scared Merlin ever so slightly – before he turned his attention back to the light. "Right, sorry." But his eyes got dark. "Why are you here talking to me now?"

Manipulating the ball, it flew up to the ceiling. Once again, Merlin spoke to Arthur. "I wished to come tell you that I am no threat to you… or to Camelot." Please, "trust me, Arthur, I won't let Gwen die." Merlin slapped his forehead with his free hand. Why didn't he say Guinevere instead? That would have made more sense, but Arthur didn't seem to notice.

"How do you even know about Guinevere?" the prince irrupted, now on his feet. "How do I know I can trust you?" Merlin cringed. "You're a bloody sorcerer!"

At that moment, the warlock heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards him. Quickly, he stood up fully, losing his concentration, and put his hands behind his back as the guard walked by. When the man disappeared around the corner, Merlin turned back to the light that was fading in his hand.

"No, wait!" Arthur exclaimed, putting a hand up as if trying to grab the ball. "I'm sorry, Emrys, really." Was Arthur begged? "I need your help, and I doubt that my father will listen much, but I'm willing. Please."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the light became brighter. He began smiling at his friend. "Even if you were being a prat, I still wasn't going to let anyone be burned, Arthur," he assured the prince who sighed.

"Thank you, Emrys," Arthur said, smiling halfheartedly and sitting back down on the edge of his giant bed. Merlin grimaced at the kind thanks from the prince. He almost hoped for Arthur to say 'thank you, Merlin' instead.

One day, he reminded himself.

Upon hearing the clock tower chime, Merlin panicked. He was late, again. Before making the orb disappear entirely, he added, "And, Arthur," The prince looked up. "Don't punish Merlin. I… enchanted him," yeah, that worked, "so that he would sleep longer that way he wouldn't walk in on our conversation."

Arthur snorted, getting to his feet. "You didn't need to worry about that. The lazy idiot is always late." The prince paused for a moment. "Y-you aren't by any chance… Dragoon the Great, are you?" And this time, Merlin did laugh… a lot. "Come on, it's not _that_ ridiculous of a question!"

"Yes, yes, Arthur, it is," Merlin continued to laugh. "No, I'm not Dragoon. He's just a harmless old sorcerer." His laughter was reduced to a chuckle as Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at noon, sire." And the orb vanished from Merlin's hand. He balled that hand into a fist and marched right into Arthur's chambers, wanting to be able to tease the prince for having such an odd expression on his face.

"Morning, sire," Merlin chimed happily. When Arthur just glared, he asked, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The prince shook his head and took off his shirt, tossing the worn cloth in Merlin's face. "Just… wash my clothes and polish my armor. There's an important meeting being held this afternoon and I don't want to look dingy in front of our… special guest."

Merlin dragged the rag off his head, frowning at Arthur's retreating back. "And who is the guest, _sire_?" he said Arthur's title with sarcasm, which the prince caught.

"Not that it's any of your business, _Mer_lin, but Emrys has sent the king a letter saying he will be in the citadel at noon today, so you have less than four hours to get all your chores done," Arthur scolded, going back behind the screen. "And I expect you to be there!" he called.

Perhaps Merlin didn't really think this through…

Handing the prince his shirt, he stuttered. "A-Arthur,"

"What is it, Merlin?" he responded, pulling on the new cloth.

He bit his lower lip, hoping Arthur wouldn't be a prat. Oh, please don't be a prat! "Gaius actually wants me to pick herbs for him today, so I was hoping I'll get relieved of my duties."

Arthur stepped out from behind the changing screen, eying his servant suspiciously. "Merlin," he said slowly. "Why do I think that Gaius hasn't said a word to you about picking herbs?" Not knowing what to say, he stood there with his mouth opening and closing. The prince rolled his eyes and faced Merlin straight on. "Look, Merlin, I know your views on magic, but you need to go. Emrys is giving himself up to my father. It was his choice."

Trying to give his usual smile, Merlin nodded towards Arthur, but failed. "I'll have it all done before noon."

Great. Now how was he going to get out of his chores?

**A/N: Oh, so I heard that Dragoon is going to make another appearance in Season 4, so I had to mention that guy a few times! Review? Merlin better have granted those wishes… if not… MY COUSIN IS A LAWYER! Don't sue me!**


	5. A Shadow of Hope

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and otherwise! You guys are so great! Anyway, time for you to grit your teeth at what could be considered stupidity on Merlin's part, and maybe laugh a little at Arthur- you know we love doing that ;)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, though I'm getting there… slowly… very slowly… or not.**

**~(o)~**

Glancing at the clock from the window, Merlin's heart was pounding so loud he could have sworn Arthur could hear it. It was ten minutes until noon and he was still putting on Arthur's newly shined armor. "Are you nervous?" he asked as he was fastening the last of the buckles.

Arthur blinked once. "Slightly," he admitted. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," the prince called.

Gaius stepped inside. "Excuse me, My Lord, but I need Merlin for a job." Arthur was about to protest, but saw the urgent look on the old physician's face.

"Of course. Merlin, get on with it," he said just as Merlin finished with the stubborn armor.

"Thank you, sire." Merlin bowed and left quickly with Gaius, almost running out the door. Once he hit the hallway, Merlin didn't wait on his mentor, and took off, halfway sprinting back to his chambers. He slammed the door shut and dug around for the particular item he was searching for. Opening the cupboard in his room, he smiled brightly. Reaching for the material, Merlin sung the cloak around his shoulders and put the hood up.

"_Arddangos ond caddug"_ he muttered, eyes flashing bright gold.

Instantly, the shadows of the room seemed to strip themselves from the walls and floors, making their way into Merlin's hood. Walking out into the main room, he looked in the mirror. Merlin's face was completely covered by the shadows, as long as he kept his head low.

In the distance, he heard the clock chime twelve, and the warlock sighed. Well, he might as well make an interesting entrance.

**~(o)~**

Where was that blasted sorcerer? It was already noon and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall looking anxious. The king was pacing around his throne and Arthur was too jittery to sit down. All the nobles had scared looks on their faces, and there were very few servants for most of them were locked up in Camelot's cells.

Right when Uther was about to give up hope on Emrys, a mighty gust of wind appeared in the middle of the room. All the people covered their faces from the strong gusts as a figure appeared in the middle of the tornado-like winds wearing a deep blue cloak.

Slowly, the winds died down, revealing that the figure was tall and thin, but his face was cloaked by a darkness that wasn't there. The room was bright with the sun shining through the stained windows, yet the darkness under the hood remained. The figure took a step forward and bowed his head at Uther and Arthur.

"Are you this… this Emrys?" Uther demanded, messing with his glove. The man nodded his head. "You are said to be the most powerful sorcerer to live, yet the Prophecies say you protect my son. Why would you do this?" Uther's voice was icy, harsh, and accusatory. "To gain his trust, is it, so that you can take over my kingdom?"

Arthur glanced at his sword, but didn't think to remove it from the scabbard. Finally, Emrys spoke, but it didn't sound anything like how Arthur had imagined. He had heard it once that morning, but it was in whispers.

"Yes, Your Majesty, to gain his trust," he said. His voice was deep and smooth, not even a hint of threatening tone in it. "I'm not your typical sorcerer. I'm a warlock," there was a smile in his voice, "and I don't wish to steal the throne from you."

Despite Uther's try at looking unafraid, Arthur could tell his father was very weary in Emrys' presents. "Warlock," the king said, testing the word on his lips. "Tell me, Emrys… what is so different between you and a sorcerer?"

Emrys chuckled darkly, tilting his head to the side slightly to look at Arthur. The prince narrowed his eyes to try and see past the shadows covering the warlock's face, but was unable. Emrys snapped his attention back to Uther. "You see, Uther, I was born with my magic. I never chose to practice it, no more than Arthur here chose to be a prince." With one hand, he gestured towards the blond.

"I've never heard of being born with magic," Uther said, doubting every word Emrys was telling him. "If that is indeed the case, then you've only been corrupted even more. Why should I believe anything you tell me?" His voice was cold, but the warlock didn't cringe or cower.

"You'd be foolish not to believe me," Emrys snapped back.

"Guards," Uther called loudly. "Take him away. I've had enough of this."

Just as the men approached the cloaked figure, Arthur could see two eyes as they flashed a burning gold. A light blue shield appeared as Emrys held up his hands. The guards were unable to pass through it no matter how hard they tried. Their weapons were defenseless against the magical shelter.

"Now, now, Uther," Emrys made a tisk-tisk noise with his tongue, shaking his head while Arthur had to hold back a small laugh, though he wasn't sure why he was laughing. "I will willingly let your men take me to the dungeons, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Arthur finally spoke up, folding his arms, and he could have sworn he saw a smile under the hood.

Emrys continued to stare at Arthur, lifting his head just enough for the prince to see his eyes ever so much in the light shining in. With another grin, he winked at Arthur, and returned his facial features to the safety of the darkness.

"You must release those you have imprisoned. You've got what you want, now let them go." Emrys' words were so sure and so overpowering that even Uther was shaken and began nodding his head.

"O-of course," the king stuttered, and the magical shield slowly went down. Uther looked at the guards. "Release the prisoners." Then he looked at his knights. "Restrain Emrys," he ordered, and the men moved forward immediately.

Arthur went with his knights, grabbing Emrys' arm gently. He looked at him directly in the face, though the hood was still dark. "I'm sorry about this."

Emrys bowed his head, his voice lighter. "Don't be."

**~(o)~**

Merlin kept his head low as Arthur approached him with sad eyes. The prince hesitated before taking hold of his left arm, but even then he didn't hold on tightly. "I'm sorry about this," Arthur said to his face, and for a second, Merlin worried that he could see past the enchanted shadows.

"Don't be," Merlin said back, allowing the deep Emrys Voice slip ever so.

Gwaine came up on his right, whispering in his ear. "No hard feelings, mate."

He turned to his friend. "When this is over, buy me a drink," Merlin teased quietly.

"That works," Gwaine agreed as they lugged the warlock out of the room and down the hall.

Lancelot shut his eyes whereas Leon couldn't stop looking at Merlin.

As Arthur led the way to the cell Merlin was to be kept in, the warlock glanced at Gwen who was staring intently at the infamous Emrys as she and the other prisoners were being led out. Merlin tried to grin at her, but then he remembered the maid probably couldn't see him.

At long last, they reached the cell and Arthur shoved him inside. "Emrys, you have…" he took a breath. "You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments, and in ordinance to the laws-"

"They're the same thing," Merlin suddenly commented.

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

The warlock grinned. "Magic and enchantments are the same things. You have to have magic to use enchantments." Merlin couldn't hold back a laugh upon seeing his friend's amazed and shocked looks. "Sorry, you were saying?"

Arthur shook his head. "I swear I've met you before."

Merlin nodded his raven head to the side. "It's entirely possible. I do live in Camelot."

The prince chuckled, but the grin faded when he continued to read Merlin's death sentence. "You have been found guilty of using magic, and in ordinance to the laws of Camelot, you must…" Arthur looked down at the ground. "You must pay with your life." Suddenly, he looked at his knights. "Leave us," he ordered.

Gwaine and Lancelot shot Merlin a sorry glance, but obeyed the orders. The rest of the group left instantly.

"You wish to speak with me, sire?" Merlin asked, wanting more than anything to take down his hood and show his friend that Emrys was just him, Merlin, and that nothing had changed, but he did not move a muscle.

"Yes, I do." Arthur stepped into the cell, making Merlin back into the far corner. "Why do you hide under than enchanted cloak?" he asked. "You've already been sentenced. Don't you want people to know who you are?"

Merlin blinked a few times. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

"Don't believe… what?"

"That you knew my cloak was enchanted!" he chimed happily, almost forgetting to stay it in his Emrys Voice… almost.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Again, my question still stands." Merlin stayed silent, and that's when Arthur's game of twenty questions started.

"Are you a noble, trying not to bring shame on your family?"

Merlin snorted. "I'm no noble."

That was good enough for Arthur. "Alright, where in Camelot do you live? Have we searched your home?"

"Yes, you've searched my home, but I'm quite good at hiding things," Merlin countered.

"How long have you been in Camelot?" Arthur quizzed, showing no sign of stopping.

Merlin hesitated, not totally knowing what to say. "Now, why do you want to know that?" he decided to ask.

Arthur folded his arms. "To see if I can guess as to who you are, seeing as you don't seem to be willing to take that bloody hood down." Merlin remained still, not saying a word. "You're not planning on being burned tomorrow, are you? You're going to escape."

"I can't tell you that, Arthur," Merlin baited.

"Why not?"

The warlock snorted. "Because if I do end up escaping, you have to be able to tell your father you didn't know I was planning to."

The prince sighed deeply. "Have we ever spoken?"

"We just talked this morning, Arthur. Honestly, is your memory going already?"

"No, I mean," Arthur started. "Have we ever spoken aside from me knowing you were Emrys?"

_Just lift the hood_, Merlin thought. "Yes, Arthur, we have."

The prince took a step forward, and Merlin countered it by stepping back. "Please, I just need to know who you are. I promise I will do whatever you wish when you get out."

Merlin cocked his head. "Why would you do that?"

Arthur's eyes softened. "You saved the love of my life. I owe you something, anything."

"Alright," Merlin caved. "You can give me the honor of allowing myself to stay hidden from you until you're king." He could tell he was torturing Arthur, but he really didn't care. He was having fun. Besides, it would be a while until he had to pay for teasing his friend. "And another thing," Merlin suddenly said. "When… When you find out who I really am, please don't refer to me as Emrys."

Arthur looked confused. "Isn't that your name?"

Chuckling darkly, Merlin replied. "That's the name the Druids have given me. Not the name my mother chose. Emrys isn't exactly an ordinary name, nor does it suit me too well. I never would have chosen such a name. How do the Druids come up with this stuff?" Merlin ranted on.

The blond prince laughed. "This is just so strange, talking to a person with magic as if you were… you know, a friend. I hate to say it, but for being the most powerful sorcerer to live, you aren't that intimidating to me."

"I suppose that's good," Merlin said. "Then again, if I don't intimidate you then I'm going to have a hard time getting you to not be a prat."

Then, by the expression on the prince's face, something clicked in his head. "_Mer_lin,"

**A/N: Cliffhanger Alert! *gasp* what's going to happen next? Is Arthur finally realizing what has always been right in front of his face?**

**Who knows?**

**I do! Review?**


	6. The Perfect Crime

**A/N: Wow, you guys are seriously the greatest! Here it is! The next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I was having problems uploading for some reason. *annoyed frown* I'll leave you to it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

The warlock's head snapped up. "What?" he demanded shocked, using his normal voice.

"My manservant, Merlin," Arthur said suspiciously and began circling Merlin. "You know him, don't you, personally?" The prince continued to stalk Merlin, pushing him even farther into the corner. Merlin began breathing hard, his heart trying to punch itself out of his chest. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as Arthur stared intently at his face, and Merlin could feel the shadow charm begin to wear off.

"We've passed ways once or twice," he said quickly, lowering his head. Arthur was about to say something else, but Merlin knew he needed to get his friend to leave. "As much fun that this was, sire, I am quite tired and would love to hurry up and _not escape_ your _impenetrable _dungeons."

The prince frowned. "Right, I don't appreciate the sarcasm about our security, though." And, thankfully, he walked away; looking back over his shoulder only once, but Merlin had turned away to face the wall.

Once the sound of echoing footfalls had ceased, Merlin turned back around slowly. There were no guards around, but Merlin knew that wouldn't last. Uther had Emrys imprisoned in his cells. There was no way he was going to keep the warlock unguarded for long. He knew he had to make his escape quickly, but also time everything correctly.

It was a long wait until the evening. Merlin was tired and at least sixteen guards had been seen coming in and out of the dungeons to make sure Emrys was still safely locked away. It sickened Merlin to think that people were this scared of him, even after everything Geoffrey had told the king. The only good thing was that Arthur semi trusted Emrys, but would he trust the person behind Emrys if Arthur knew the truth?

Merlin sighed and sat down, letting his head fall back against the cold, stone wall. Through his small window, he could see that it was almost pitch black out. This was the second time he awaited execution as a different person. First it was Dragoon, now it was Emrys. But never had he waited to die as Merlin. He'd always been proven innocent, and it had never gone this far.

The clock tower tolled midnight, and Merlin shot awake. His eyes shone darkly in the night as the thought of sweet freedom crossed his mind. It was time. He could feel it. Quickly, Merlin got to his feet and looked around swiftly to look for any guards. His eyes came to rest on a three men lying asleep on the floor, completely unconscious.

**~(o)~**

Walking out of the dungeons, he tried to catch a glimpse of Emrys, to see what he looked like perhaps. Arthur wasn't totally sure why he was so curious. It might have to do to the fact that this powerful sorcerer resided in Camelot and no one knew he was there. But, alas, Arthur was not able to see Emrys' face.

The prince banged the Throne Room doors open and marched in like he owned the place to come face to face with his father. "Arthur," Uther said, rolling his eyes. "What is it now?"

"Why would you lock up Emrys?" Arthur boomed.

"He's a sorcerer," Uther answered simply, taking a seat on his throne. "That's the law."

The prince shook his head. "The law could be wrong." Swallowing, he proceeded. "If this warlock is supposed to help me become king, then how could he be evil?" Arthur questioned, not caring that his father was getting angry.

"Arthur, we've been through this. Magic corrupts those with the best intentions. Those who possess it must be executed," he concluded, his voice rising.

"Emrys has had magic his entire life. Father, surely he isn't a threat to anyone. If he's been in Camelot for a while now, then he's…"

"Biding his time," Uther finished for his son darkly. "If we hadn't arrested him now he would take over my kingdom!"

Arthur rolled his blue eyes, his vision concentrating on the window. The sun was taking its time in setting, and he wondered if Emrys was waiting until dark to make his escape. If that was the case, Arthur felt as if he should help somehow, for Emrys to have an ally in the Court.

Sighing, he looked his father straight in the eye. "Fine, goodnight, My Lord," Arthur said dryly, and walked right out of the room, slamming the doors behind him. The prince cursed to himself as he made his way down the halls. If he was going to help Emrys, he hated to say it, but he would need Merlin's help as well. Now that he didn't have _Morgana_ to rely on – did he ever have her to rely on? – Arthur needed to recognize that Merlin was rather good when it came to illegal planning, the idiot.

Looking as if he was taking the usual route back to his chambers, he slipped down another corridor for a detour. He smiled slightly when he saw the sign reading _Court Physician_, and walked into Gaius' chambers without hesitation.

"Ah, My Lord, what can I do for you?" Gaius asked, mixing a potion.

"Where's Merlin? He's needed immediately," Arthur said sternly, taking note of how Gaius hesitated and glanced back at Merlin's room door. "Is there a problem?" he asked after the old man remained silent for a good minute.

Gaius tried to smile, but failed. "I… I think Merlin said he was going to find _you_, sire."

Arthur nodded suspiciously. "Did he, now?" Gaius grinned mildly, and the prince pinched the tip of his nose. Ignoring the physician's lie, he asked, "Can you make me a sleeping potion?" The sudden question startled Gaius and gave Arthur the Eyebrow.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, sire?" the physician asked doubtfully.

Arthur smiled, knowing he was caught. "No, however," but he wasn't sure where he was going with this. The prince almost collapsed on his knees when Gaius walked over to his cabinet and pulled out the bottle, and handed it to Arthur.

"Pour this over their food no more than ten minutes before you give it to the guards." Arthur stared with his mouth open, yet he was grinning somewhat. Gaius frowned. "That way it has a maximum effect. I suspect that this is _not_ going to be used to break Mer- Emrys out," he said pushing the blond out the door. "Sleep well, Arthur."

The door closed and the prince was left completely and utterly dumbfounded. Maybe Gwaine wasn't a bad influence on Merlin. Gaius was. He laughed to himself and slipped the bottle into his pocket, now going to look for Merlin. He could trust the oaf to bring the guards the 'special' food, and no one would suspect the prince or his servant was involved. It was the perfect crime!

As he made his way down the narrow halls, he stopped random servants. None of them had seen Merlin since that morning, which puzzled Arthur. Even the guards hadn't seen the man! He wasn't that sneaky, was he?

**~(o)~**

He had minutes, just minutes, until he had to drug the guards and _still_ no sign of Merlin. Arthur paced up and down the hall, which lead to his chambers. Merlin had not brought him his dinner even, but that was the least of his worries.

Aiding a sorcerer was considered treason of the highest degree, yet Arthur jumped at the chance to help Emrys. It was strange to actually _want_ to help a person with magic. That went against all the things his father, the king, stood for, but Arthur was rather happy to defy the man.

"Damn it, Merlin, where are you?" Arthur cursed quietly as he saw a serving girl walking down the halls carrying a tray of food. "Wait," he called, and the girl stopped on command. "Who is this food for?" Unwillingly, his stomach growled.

The girl bit her lip trying to hold back a laugh. "The guards in the dungeon. Did Merlin forget to fetch your food? I can get it, if you like, sire." She bowed low. "O-or, you can just have this food, if you wish." The first word that passed through Arthur's mind was _bootlicker_.

Arthur smiled kindly at her. "No, I'm fine, thank you." She was about to continue on her errand when Arthur stopped her again. "Hey, um, why… why don't I take the food down. I need to talk to them anyway." He smiled at her brightly and nervously.

The maid gave him a strange look, but handed over the plate. "As you wish, My Lord," she said, shaking her head.

She turned on her heel and started to leave. "Wh-what's your name?" Arthur suddenly asked.

The girl looked back. "Um, Susan, sire."

"Thank you, Susan," he chimed, and walked in the opposite direction. If committing treason made him this chipper, perhaps he should do it more often! No, what was he thinking? Treason was bad, but was it bad when intentions were good? Surely not, and surely his father didn't want his only son and heir to die. Killing Emrys would kill Arthur. Then again, his father didn't believe that.

On his way down the stairs, he stopped on a step that was covered by the shadows. He slipped off the cork of the bottle and sprinkled all of the contents onto the food. Arthur grinned evilly to himself and slowly made his way down.

Upon seeing the prince, the men stood up. "My Lord," one said bluntly.

Arthur raised his hand. "Please, I just thought to bring your food down," he said politely. Seeing the strange looks on the men's faces, he added, "There were no servants in the kitchens. My servant hasn't even given me supper yet, the lazy oaf." He rolled his eyes and sat the plate down on the table.

"Thank you, My Lord," another said, and the prince took his leave.

While he walked out, he thought hard to try and send a mental message to Emrys. If they supposedly shared some form of destiny, then perhaps he wasn't crazy to think this could work.

_I've made some preparations for your escape. Best of luck, Emrys, whoever you are._

**~(o)~**

He spotted the keys. Merlin knew he could simply levitate the keys over to the bars, but that was subtle. This might be his one and only chance to make a scene without getting into trouble. Emrys might as well do the break out dramatically.

Closing his eyes, the warlock whispered a spell. When he opened them again, they shined gold and the bars flew off their hinges. Merlin pulled his hood down farther over his eyes and ran out of the dungeons as the guards began to stir.

One of the bigger men got to their feet, noticing the kind of obvious scene of a cell lacking any door. Merlin stifled a laugh as he watched from around the corner at the staggering men. As they began to yell for others to come, all the humor faded from Merlin's face and he ran as quickly as his sort of stealthy feet could carry him, the robe flowing behind him.

"There he is!" a guard or knight or anyone shouted, pointing to the cloaked man hurrying away from the dungeon stairs. Instantly, the warning bells rang, echoing through the night and waking everyone in the city. "After him!" another yelled. Merlin could hear loud and fast footfalls coming right up behind him as he swiveled his way through the corridors trying to make his way outside.

Merlin turned a corner to come to face an entire group of guards. Quickly, he turned back around to see more guards heading his way. He was trapped at every angle with a wall of guards. Their spears and swords were drawn, pointing them directly at Merlin, or well, at Emrys.

Heart beating at the speed of a fireball, the magic in Merlin's blood boiled to the surface and exploded. The guards nearest to the exit were blown aside as his dark eyes burned a bright gold. Without looking over his shoulder, he ran, dodging a spear or two with some difficulty. Then, through all the yelling, one voice stood out the most.

"What happened here?" Arthur demanded, and Merlin could picture a guard pointing in the direction of the retreating sorcerer. "After him," he ordered, but Merlin kept running.

He managed to weave his way around the castle (thanks to all that night stalking) and found the cover of the night around the cottages near the market. For the first time, Merlin avoided Gwen's house. The warlock would not take any chances this time. Arthur would kill him, though he still might.

Men had come outside to see what the bustle was all about, but Merlin was unable to avoid their line of sight. Women who went out as well screamed when they saw the darting figure, which pointed the guards in the correct direction.

In his haste, Merlin slipped through small gaps between the cottages and hid behind hay bales. Once the guards had passed him, or had searched an area, the warlock backtracked and went to that area again knowing that guards wouldn't search a place twice. However, no matter how clever that may have been, when the people of Camelot saw him and screamed, he had to keep moving.

The case of cat and mouse continued, and Merlin was able to elude every tactic the men tried. How did they become guards? However, the smile was wiped right off Merlin's face when he practically ran straight into a brick wall. He was trapped… again. It was a dead end, and the Knights and Guards of Camelot – not to mention Arthur – were ready for his mistake.

"Trap him, men," Arthur shouted. Even though Merlin knew he was faking it, he still glared at the prince. "Block him in!"

Looking around frantically, he saw Gwaine and Lancelot hanging back ever so, not knowing entirely what to do. Their friend was in dire danger and they couldn't do anything without it being obvious. And, no doubt, someone would turn them in for abetting the almighty Emrys in his escape. Gwaine's usual grin was gone, replaced by a worried grimace. Lancelot, well, he always looked anxious when it came to magical situations.

Suddenly, the moon came out from behind the clouds, full and bright and shining down upon the startling scene. It was as if the light was drawn to Merlin's magic, and it made a perfect spotlight on the warlock. _Great_, he thought sarcastically.

The sound of a door opening distracted everyone for a split second. Along the wall, a little boy stepped out of a worn, wooden door that Merlin hadn't even noticed. The boy was only three feet from him, and the knights suddenly became concerned for the safety of the child.

The little boy had his thumb in his mouth and ruffled his brown mop of hair with his other hand. He stared up at Merlin, and took a fatal step closer. That small foot stepped directly on Merlin's cloak, and the material came fluttering to the ground, exposing Emrys.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's another cliffhanger, but don't kill me! *puts hands up in self-defense * Review?**

**Oh, just to let you know! I recently discovered that there are King Arthur-type songs by Heather Dale. You should check them out if you don't know! She's amazing!**


	7. No Longer Called An 'Arthur Moment'

**A/N: Tada! I have updated! *cue applause* Thanks again to my reviewers, favorers, alters, etc! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, which might be a good thing.**

Merlin gasped and snapped his neck down to look at the ground. His breath picked up as his heart raced. The neckerchief. That always gave him away! Merlin's hand shot up and tugged at the red rag until it came off.

Taking a risk, he glanced up subtly to see Lancelot's eyes wide and exchanging looks with Gwaine. Merlin could have sworn he heard one of the two say, "Now what can we do?"

Now, with the neckerchief balled up in his hand, he spun around on his heel to face the wall. He snatched his robe from off the ground and covered his body with it again. Merlin's mind was spinning in circles. Arthur had seen him, and there was no denying it to Uther. The guards had seen him use magic and would rat him out faster than Merlin could say clotpole. He could hear the men behind him, stepping forward with caution.

A single blade tip touched the middle of his back, and Merlin's eyes got dark. He really hated these situations when he had to use violence.

"I must ask you not to do that," he muttered low, but the blade didn't move. Merlin cringed inwardly. Threatening wasn't enough, obviously. The fight or flight instinct boiled in his magical blood, and his magic chose flight. His eyes flashed gold and Merlin started to suddenly disappear.

**~(o)~**

Just as Arthur was about to undress for bed without assistance – what could Gaius' job possibly be? – the warning bell rang loudly. Arthur groaned. He wasn't in the mood to go chasing a warlock through the night when he knew he was going to let Emrys get away.

But, despite his thoughts, the prince ran out into the halls, acting like he cared fully about the escaped sorcerer. Upon making his way down the stairs, he saw his knights running out into the other hall. Elyan was the first to see Arthur coming towards them.

"Sire, have you heard?" he asked, out of breath.

Gwaine smiled. "It seems the sorcerer got away," he said and nudged Lancelot who smiled warmly. When they saw that the prince was staring at them strangely, Gwaine faked a cough. "It's such a horrible tragedy. Whatever shall Camelot do now?" though he didn't sound concerned in the least bit.

Suddenly, an enormous crash could be heard from down the hall. Everything happened as if it was in slow motion. The knights all spun back around in time to see a huge group of guards near the castle exit being thrown twenty feet from a tall, dark figure. Acting on instinct, Arthur raced over to the fallen men, not seeing the figure getting away.

"What happened here?" he asked, knowing it was a pointless question. Every person who had heard the prince pointed to the receding man. "After him," Arthur shouted, hoping more than anything that Emrys could just magic himself faster or whatever it is warlocks do.

Emrys fled to the cover of the cottages, which was clever yet stupid. Many people had come out of their houses to see what was happening, and every time Arthur and his men lost track of the warlock, the peoples' screams helped. He didn't want to catch Emrys, but if it looked like he didn't… it just wouldn't be good.

The men chased Emrys all around the first set of small homes, which was quite difficult to do in armor. Thanks to all of the hay carts and barrels and random, empty food stands, there were a lot of narrow spaces that Emrys was able to pass through with ease. The knights and guards, however, had a difficult time.

Arthur led his men around a corner, 'accidentally' running into a dead end. The only escape route was a small wooden door, but he was sure it was locked from the inside. What he didn't expect was the fact that Emrys was actually directly in front of them. The prince cursed under his breath for his luck, which he seemed to have a lot of. Then again, finding Emrys when he didn't want to could be considered bad luck for both him and the warlock.

With much regret, Arthur ordered, "Trap him, men," and he saw Emrys glowering under that cloak. "Block him in." Yes, he was making Emrys angry with him, but the situation had to seem normal; Camelot's fearless prince trying his hardest to capture a person with magic and save the kingdom.

All of the guards and three of his knights formed a half circle around Arthur and Emrys. Elyan and Percival had gone off with the other group of guards, the prince noted, but shook the thought. He held his sword slightly lower than he usually would. No one would notice it.

Out of the blue, the moon came out from behind a cloud, shimmering down upon everyone. Granted, it did make things easier to see, but Emrys didn't seem to be happy with the moon too much. Right after the light appeared, that wooden door also opened.

_Fate likes to show off how well it does theatrics_, Arthur thought.

Out stepped a boy who couldn't be any older than five. He was in touching distance of Emrys and didn't seem scared or frightened in the slightest. Sucking his thumb, the kid walked closer to the warlock. All the men could do was watch in fear as the child approached the 'dangerous sorcerer.'

Emrys looked tense and wanted to move away, but was frozen on the spot.

It seemed so innocent, but that innocent scene turned into a deadly one when the boy stepped onto Emrys' cloak. The dark blue cloth fell to the ground, letting the world finally see who Emrys was. But the man quickly looked to his feet. The light from the moon cast shadows across Emrys' face, but the prince could make out certain features that were familiar, too familiar actually.

Arthur gasped.

No, that couldn't be…

_Merlin_, he thought angrily.

But his suspicions could not be confirmed due to the fact that there was no neckerchief present around Emrys' neck, and the warlock had spun around too quickly for anyone to really see his face. Quickly, Emrys bent down and picked up his cloak and swung it back around himself. Leon stepped forward with sword in hand and put the tip of his weapon in the small of Mer – no, it _couldn't_ be Merlin – Emrys' back.

"I must ask you not to do that," Emrys threatened, but Leon was not moved by Emrys' words.

Suddenly, the bottom of Emrys' cloak was disappearing. Whatever it was that was making him go away seemed to be crawling up his body, and soon, only his head was left before it too disappeared into thin air. Leon blinked a few times and stepped away from the wall. Arthur looked at his guards to make sure what he saw was not due to lack of sleep.

Sure enough, everyone had confused expressions. Well, everyone except for Gwaine and Lancelot.

They were smiling.

Arthur wanted to go over to them and smack both knights in the back of the head and yell at them to stop making their happiness so obvious, though Arthur wasn't sure why _they_ were happy Emrys got away. Arthur knew why he was, but how did Lance and Gwaine fit into it?

But one thing was still on Arthur's mind; he could have sworn that Emrys looked like Merlin. He would know what Merlin looks like, for he sees the man everyday! His mind shot back to how Emrys looked in the moonlight; big blue eyes, tall and thing, black hair. Although, there was no neckerchief, which Merlin always wore. He had to get to the bottom of this, and prove – to himself more than anything – that Merlin was no sorcerer, and was most certainly _not_ Emrys.

**~(o)~**

Begging for the spell to work, Merlin was more than relieved when he saw himself disappearing before Arthur's very eyes. He didn't feel anything as he faded away, but relief that he was going to live to see another sunrise.

The warlock felt the blade being removed from his back right after Merlin knew his whole body was now gone. He smiled both evilly and excitedly to himself. It worked! The invisibility spell worked! Merlin was in fact invisible! He spun around quietly to look at the blank expressions of his assailants and had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

Gwaine was grinning slyly as Arthur just looked befuddled at the knight. Lancelot clapped Gwaine on the back and whispered something in his ear. Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and the two walked slowly back to the castle with the rest of Camelot's guard.

Merlin had half a notion to walk up from behind them and whisper, "boo!" in their ears, but resisted. Now was not the time to play the part of a poltergeist. He could just add that to his list of Magical Pranks I Will Do One Day Or Else Arthur Will Get Turned Into A Toad Permanently. Maybe he should shorten the name…?

The little boy was now on the ground, his leg spread out and eyes wide. He was staring directly up at Merlin, yet he could no longer see the warlock. Merlin smiled at the child and bent down. "Go back to bed. It's all a dream. Go on!" he encouraged until the little man wobbled back through the door. Merlin let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he was good with kids!

Getting that out of his head, he looked back at Arthur who was still standing in the road, unmoved. Now, Arthur looked almost angry as he grit his teeth. There was something on his mind, Merlin could tell, that was bugging him.

Suddenly, he started stomping off in the direction of the castle. Merlin followed close behind. It wasn't until he turned in the direction of Gaius' chambers did Merlin begin to panic. Picking up pace, he zoomed past Arthur at lightning speed.

Thankfully, Merlin made it back to the physician's chambers with some time to spare. He slammed the door, walking up to the old man who was at work at his bench. "Gaius, we've got a problem."

Gaius looked straight at him. "Merlin?" he asked, his eyes wandering around the room. "Where are you?" The warlock sighed.

"Things… didn't exactly go as planned. I had to use an invisibility charm on myself to get away," he explained.

"_Mer_lin," Gaius exclaimed. "Invisibility charms are very complicated magic!"

"I know, I know, but I only used it as a last resort, believe me." Merlin rolled his eyes, picturing the sword on his back. "Anyway, the problem is, Arthur is coming here. Now." The old physician gasped and Merlin froze as they both heard pounding footsteps. "The other thing," Merlin added softly. "I think he saw me when I was supposed to be Emrys."

But no one had time to react to that. Just as the door was about to come swinging open, Merlin dashed for his room, shutting the door lightly.

"Where the _hell_ is _Merlin_?" Arthur yelled, slamming the main door shut. Gaius didn't have the chance to reply. "_Where is he_?" he growled harshly.

Then, Merlin knew he had to take a chance. "I'm in here!" he shouted through the door. He heard Arthur walking over to his room. "No! D-d-don't come in!" Merlin said quickly. "I'm… he trailed off, struggling for words. "I'm naked!" He slapped himself in the face.

Merlin could just see the look on Arthur's face. "Naked? Is that so?"

"Yeah," Merlin scoffed.

"Stick your head out the door, Merlin," the prince ordered.

Damn!

"Just a moment, you prat. Let a guy get dressed," the warlock called back out. He didn't hear Arthur's response, only grabbed his spell book from its hiding place and began magically flipping through the pages to find something to undo invisibility. His eyes fluttered as the pages turned. Finally, just as Arthur began pounding and struggling on the locked door, Merlin found the right spell. "_Ad 'm bod 'n weledig"_ he whispered, eyes flashing gold.

Instantly, his hands started to come back, followed by his arms, then chest, spreading all the way up and down his body until he could be fully seen. Merlin smiled cheekily and got up and threw the cloak on the floor then flung the door open. "What?" he asked, trying to smile brightly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "Where have you been? I didn't even get dinner."

"I-I-I've, see I had to… and it took a while to do-" he stuttered.

"Where," Arthur started, pointing to his neck. "Where is your neckerchief?" Merlin gulped, faking a smile. He felt the piece of material wadded up in his pocket and inwardly cringed. How could he forget to put it back on? Before he could answer, Arthur walked right into the room, still glaring at the servant. "What's that?" he asked, pointing with his eyes to the dark blue material on the floor.

"A-a blanket."

Arthur lifted an eyebrow and bent down, picking up the cloak. "This," he held it out for Merlin to see, "is a blanket?" Merlin nodded. "Blankets have hoods?"

"I-I guess it's not a blanket. I've been using it wrong!" Merlin laughed shakily, but cleared his throat when Arthur didn't find it humorous. Merlin's blue eyes shot to the magic book still sitting open on his bed. "Arthur, why don't we take this out into the main room?" he asked quickly.

The prince, noticing that Merlin's gaze wondered from him to the bed, spun around to see what had caught his servant's attention. Arthur's eyes came to lay upon a leather-bound book that sat unguarded on an unmade bed. "What's that?" he spat, grabbing the thick manuscript. To Merlin's dismay, Arthur began flipping through the old pages. The prince's head shot up to look at the young warlock. "It's a book on magic. Why do _you_ have a book on magic?"

Merlin started a rant of stuttering before actually putting words together. "This isn't what it looks like."

Arthur got an exasperated look on his face. "Oh so, you _don't_ possess an illegal magic book, and your neckerchief doesn't _happen_ to be missing, and this _isn't_ the cloak being worn by Emrys!" Arthur shouted, and Merlin saw Gaius cringe in the other room, not knowing how to help his ward.

"O-okay, so it is sort of… what it looks like," Merlin admitted, scratching his head.

A finger was then directly in Merlin's face as Arthur got closer, and his voice lowered to a threatening growl. "Do you. Have magic?" he hissed. The warlock opened his mouth, but Arthur interrupted. "_Don't_ _lie to me_! The lies are _over_, Merlin."

The room grew silent as no excuses came to Merlin's mind. Just then, Gaius walked into the room. "Merlin, I think it's time."

At those words, Arthur spun around to face the physician. "Tell me, Gaius, tell me that you haven't been harboring a sorcerer."

Gaius stood up straighter. "If I told you that I haven't then I would be lying to you, My Lord."

The prince's mouth went slack as he felt his entire body go numb. His knees wanted to give way, but he stood strong. To Merlin, the man looked as if he was stuck in a trance, trapped in the world between fantasy and reality. For a moment, he wondered if he was going to need a spell to break him out of the trance.

Arthur mumbled something to himself, and Merlin stepped closer. "Arthur…?" he asked hesitantly.

"You're Emrys?" he shouted, making Merlin and Gaius jump back in surprise. "I can't believe you've lied to me all this time!"

"Arthur, I didn't have a choice," Merlin defended sharply.

"Oh, you had a choice, Merlin. I was your friend!"

Merlin winced. "I'm _still_ your friend, Arthur, I always have been!"

The prince shook his head. "How do I know if I can believe that? You told me many times that you wouldn't lie to me, and here we are! You've been lying to me all this time! Tell me, what has been the truth? What about Morgana? How should I know that you haven't been her ally this past year?"

Merlin was taken aback by the latter question, eyes growing wide. "Do you really believe that?" he said quietly. "That I've been in league with Morgana?"

Shutting his eyes, hand on hilt, the prince responded with two words; "Were you?"

"No," Merlin said bluntly and desperately. "Arthur, just like the prophecies have said, I have always been loyal to you and to Camelot! For the past year, I've been fighting a battle with Morgana to keep her from killing you and your father. And let me tell you, that's _not_ been an easy job."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've been Emrys ever since you came to Camelot. I trusted you, and you never trusted me enough to tell me about this?"

"I wanted to, but…"

"But nothing, Merlin! You lied to me. I can't take anything you say as the truth," Arthur snapped as he walked to the door, ready to leave. Just as he was about to go down the hallway, he turned around to see Merlin staring dumbstruck at the prince. "You're relieved of your duties," Arthur said quietly.

Merlin blinked. "What? Arthur, you can't sack me! I'm your friend!"

The prince sighed inwardly. "I said you're relieved of your duties, _Mer_lin. Talk to me again, and I will turn you into my father for treason." Arthur turned back around slowly and continued walking, not looking over his shoulder once. However, if he had done so, he would have seen a hurt, raven-haired boy looking very pale and very sick.

**A/N: See? I can be merciful and not leave you with a cliffhanger. Well, if you consider this as a cliffie, then you gotta agree that this isn't as bad… right? One last thing, Happy Independence Day, Americans! Have fun with fireworks, I know I will!**


	8. Getting To Know Your Warlock

**A/N: May I present… the next chapter! Sorry, there is another cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. It's an addiction. I blame my over-active muse for this, so you should blame her too! DON'T KILL ME…! Please?**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns Merlin.**

Legs growing limp, Merlin stumbled back into the room, Gaius standing near the window. "Well?" he asked softly.

"A-Arthur, he," the warlock swallowed hard, "he sacked me."

The man sighed, relieved. "At least he didn't banish you from the city."

Merlin shook his head. "But, how am I supposed to protect him if I can't even speak to him about threats and magic and… and…" He collapsed into a chair. Merlin knew that this day would come, but he always thought Arthur would kick him out of Camelot for the time being, but never sack him and tell Merlin never to talk to him!

"Well, you're going to have to talk to him," Gaius reasoned.

"No, Arthur said if I talk to him then he will tell his father about me." Merlin's words were blunt and dry. He was in too much shock to show any more emotion. Even after Arthur had heard that Emrys _protected_ him, the prat goes and dismisses the warlock! Arthur was willing to help Emrys, but not Merlin. Apparently, the two were not one in the same.

Getting up from his chair, Merlin headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Gaius called to his ward, but received no answer.

Weaving through the abandoned halls and avoiding more guards, the warlock made his way outside the gates of Camelot, not knowing a certain knight who happened to be walking around after the great search for Emrys, was following him.

**~(o)~**

Gwaine woke with a start from behind a pillar when the loud sound of someone running echoed on the stone floor. The knight grabbed for his sword, but removed his hand from its hilt when he saw that it was just Merlin…

Merlin.

Quickly, he got to his feet, wondering where on earth the boy could be going at this time of night. Deciding to go after Merlin, Gwaine raced after him but kept his distance. He didn't want to alert the warlock of his presents. No matter how curious he was as to what happened after the chase, he could wait. For now, he was going to finally see what Merlin does when no one knows.

Merlin ran and never stopped so neither did Gwaine. He ran straight out of the city walls, right up to the edge of the forest, but didn't stop there. The race continued through the trees and around bushes. Poor Gwaine had to keep pushing branches out of his way and didn't understand how Merlin could be so agile when the man could trip on air.

Suddenly, Gwaine lost track of his friend completely. He was nowhere to be seen, and definitely couldn't be heard. He sighed, wishing he had a jug of ale to calm his nerves. Figuring Merlin couldn't be too far ahead of him, Gwaine kept walking, this time with his sword out.

He could faintly see a clearing in the distance and began making his way towards it. When he reached the opening, he hid himself behind a tree. Merlin was standing in the middle of the clearing, looking up at the sky. His face was hard and the man barely moved.

"_Dragon! Blesio , d ata! 'ch chynghora gofynnir fel gwna brys"_ he called to the night sky. For a second, Gwaine was curious if Merlin was trying to make it daytime or something. After shouting the spell, however, Merlin simply paced back and forth as if waiting.

Gwaine was about to give up and yell at his friend but didn't have the chance, for a great wind picked up. The knight looked to the dark sky to see a mighty creature – could that really be a dragon? – swoop down and land with an earth-shaking thud. Gwaine's mouth hung open. "Holy maker of ale," he muttered upon seeing the dragon's fierce gold eyes.

"What is it _now_, young warlock? You're lucky I was near," it sneered at Merlin, yet the boy seemed unshaken.

"I've failed," Merlin explained, looking down at his feet before facing the beast. "I've failed in my destiny."

The dragon shook his giant head. "You've come to me in the past with the same problem, yet that was never the case."

"It's different this time."

"Oh?"

Merlin sighed, shutting his eyes. "Arthur found out about my magic, and… he hates me." If Gwaine wasn't in shock before, he definitely was now. He always marveled at how Arthur overlooked things, but thought that deep down the prince already knew. "He's sacked me and ordered me to never speak to him again. I'm sorry," he finished. The dragon chuckled darkly. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, young warlock, as I have told you, one cannot hate what makes it whole."

It was obvious to Gwaine that Merlin was losing his temper. "Listen, Kilgharrah, I don't how our destiny is going to be fulfilled if the prat won't let me protect him. Now, he'll know when I save him!" he shouted, exasperated. "Arthur will turn me into Uther, or save the trouble and kill me himself."

Without knowing, Gwaine stepped closer as curiosity was getting better of him.

"Well, well, well," the dragon snapped, but not at Merlin. Gwaine froze. "If it isn't Strength." The knight stared hard at the dragon; hand on his sword's hilt. The creature shook his head. "That is not necessary, bold Gwaine. Your weapons do not harm me."

Merlin spun around to see his friend. "Gwaine, how did…?"

"I followed you," he answered simply. "But I never thought you'd be sneaking out to see a dragon." He grimaced at the beast. "Nice to meet you, just don't breathe on me."

The warlock grinned slightly. "Don't worry, he won't."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Merlin bit his lower lip, glancing up at Kilgharrah. "Don't tell me," the knight sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "You're a Dragonlord as well?" he asked, knowing the answer.

The dragon spoke gruffly. "You don't seem surprised."

He shrugged. "With Merlin, there's always the unexpected." The knight patted his warlock friend on the back, and Merlin smile at him with sad eyes. "Don't worry, mate. I'm sure the princess will come 'round."

"Let's hope sooner rather than later," Merlin muttered, and Gwaine gave the warlock a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Gwaine."

The knight nodded once and then sighed. "I just have one question," he said, but turned to Kilgharrah. "Please tell me I'm not going to be known as Strength throughout history."

**~(o)~**

Arthur slammed his door shut, throwing his sword forcefully on the table. Going over to the fireplace, he placed his hands on the mantel and gazed at the fire. It licked at the wood eagerly, eating up the chucks of bark that hung off the log.

It wasn't real. None of this could be real. Merlin had magic, which would make him evil. Merlin was the man who always was at Arthur's side, never abandoning him when situations got tough or impossible. Merlin was evil. At the same time, he was Emrys. Emrys wasn't evil, or so the Prophets had said. That warlock was supposed to be good, to help Arthur become king and save Camelot. Most people with magic sought to destroy the kingdom, but not Emrys.

Merlin had been in Camelot for almost five years and had plenty of chances to get rid of both the king and the prince. He always hid a secret behind that annoying smile, Arthur knew that, but _never_ had he imagined it was _magic_.

He wasn't sure how much time passed as he just stood there. Time seemed insignificant at the moment. All Arthur wanted to do was wake up in the morning to a too chipper servant who opened the curtains saying, "Good morning, Arthur!" It would have been like nothing happened. Merlin still wouldn't have magic in Arthur's mind.

Something hit him. Lancelot and Gwaine were _smiling_ when Merlin got away. Arthur smashed his fist against the stone, ignoring the pain. They already knew about Merlin's magic. They already knew Merlin was Emrys. Did everyone know but Arthur?

It was times like these when Morgana would come in to counsel him. Lately, it had been Gwen. Other times it was Merlin. This occasion, however, Arthur was alone.

Or so he thought.

"You just want to prove Merlin right don't you?" a gruff voice asked, walking into the prince's chambers without caring to knock.

Sighing, Arthur said, "What are you talking about, Gwaine?"

The knight sat down in a chair, putting his feet on Arthur's table. "You are a prat."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for drunken company," he snapped. _That was low, Arthur_, he thought to himself.

But the knight seemed unfazed. "I'm not drunk… for once." Gwaine grinned. "See I just came back from talking with Merlin and his… friend," he frowned at the word, "and he tells me you've sacked him." Gwaine lifted an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"You knew!" Arthur spat.

The knight nodded once. "What's it to you?"

Sighing, his voice lowered. "You committed treason by not reporting that to me."

"My Lord," Gwaine snorted and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin has magic. Did I mention he's also Emrys and a Dra-" but he stopped short acting like he hadn't even said the latter and grinned. "There, it's been reported," Gwaine finished, satisfied with himself.

"Why _thank you_, Gwaine," Arthur said, sarcasm oozing from every word. "Wait. What were you about to say, there at the end?"

The knight sat up straight. "You going deaf? I said Merlin is also Emrys." Arthur could tell he wasn't going to get the answer out of Gwaine. Suddenly, the man got serious and got to his feet, patting the prince on the back. "He'll tell you. Well, he might not tell you," he said, on second thought.

The blond prince's eyes narrowed. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Gwaine shrugged, the door's handle now in his strong grip. "You have forbidden him from talking to you, so for Merlin to… well, I should just go," he said, seeing Arthur's glare.

"Gwaine," he called out unexpectedly. He turned around to face Arthur. "How is it you're so calm about _Merlin_ having _magic_?"

He shrugged again. "It's Merlin. He's not exactly threatening. 'Sides, I've suspected it for a while; I've just never thought anything of it really." Gwaine sighed. "But, what do I know? I'm just some commoner who you knighted." He shook his hands in a forget-it-type motion. "Whatever it is you choose to do about You-Know-Who – can we say his name? – well, that's up to you, Arty!"

The knight left, not allowing Arthur to have a comeback, which was probably a good thing. He didn't have a retort to that. Running a hand over his exhausted face, the prince crawled into bed. He kicked his boots, discarding them to the floor.

His blond head hit the pillow, but he was already asleep. Arthur's subconscious mind wandered, and for a moment, the prince thought he was seeing the future. He was on the balcony wearing the crown. Arthur was king. The kingdom was his to rule. Below, there was a pyre. Someone was standing tied to the pole. The condemned man held his head high, staring at the sad crowd. Many people in the square were glaring up at their king, their hearts filled with hate.

"This man, Merlin," Arthur yelled and the people cringed, "has been convicted of using magic in Camelot. This is treason according to our laws. The only punishment that's fair is death. Merlin, you will pay with your life for your crimes. Do you have last words?" he asked, barely glancing at his old friend.

Merlin looked up at the Once and Future King, his eyes dark. "You're just like your father; a ruthless tyrant who kills friends! I'm sorry I ever saved your royal ass! Goodbye, Pendragon!" The warlock continued to glare, and didn't even look away when Arthur gestured for the pyre to be lit.

Arthur could tell Merlin felt the flames burning his feet, but the traitor didn't show any emotion until the blaze reached his torso. Then he opened his mouth, a blood-curdling scream came out, and Arthur was forced to look away.

Abruptly the scene changed to the forest. According to the position of the sun, it was early morning. The prince looked down at his hands. A sword was being gripped tightly, and was pointed at Merlin. The boy was scared, gripping a tree trunk as if it were his lifeline.

"P-please, Arthur! Don't kill me!" he begged earnestly.

But Arthur ignored him. His teeth were snapped together in anger. Arthur fumed and panted in his rage and, only two words were going through his mind; _evil sorcerer evil sorcerer evil sorcerer evil sorcerer evil sorcerer evil…_

Without a second thought, Arthur lunged forward. The sword was inserted cleanly into Merlin's stomach. The warlock lurched over in pain, eyes shut tight, but Arthur felt nothing. He ripped the weapon out of the sorcerer, and Merlin fell over. The warlock removed his hand from his fatal wound to reveal blood gushing out onto the forest floor. As he tried to stabilize himself, his bloody hand got soiled with dirt and fallen leaves.

He looked up at Arthur with blue eyes filled with… betrayal? Merlin lasted two more seconds before collapsing on the floor, never to breath, or smile, or call Arthur a prat ever again. Merlin's life was done, and his blood was on Arthur's hands.

Arthur had murdered Merlin.

Once again, the area around him changed. This time, however, Arthur had full control over his actions. He was standing in an empty meadow looking around for Merlin, but no one was there. Getting slightly nervous, he called, "Merlin?" but still, no one showed up. "Merlin! _Merlin!_"

Just then, a dark figure stepped out from behind the trees. "It's been a while," it said, but Arthur knew that voice and smiled.

"Has it?" he asked, letting his arms fall to his sides.

Merlin shook his head and chuckled darkly. "Oh, yes, Arthur. It's been _ten years_!" Arthur couldn't help it. He stumbled back a step. "It's been ten years since you banished me from the kingdom. Ten years since I've step foot in Camelot. Ten years for me to realize that I made a mistake by helping you and your arrogant father!"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "I b-banished you?"

The warlock nodded once, eyes cold. "Returning would be punishable by death," he said darkly. That's what Merlin now was. Dark. That innocent servant had been turned into this evil, vengeful warlock. And Arthur had been the one to change his friend into this. It was his fault.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and Arthur went flying back. He landed hard on his back. The warlock was standing over him in three seconds. "Wh-what are you doing?" Arthur managed to spit out.

"I'll make you suffer the way you made me suffer. I thought I could trust you, but I was deeply mistaken." With another flash of gold, every bone in the prince's body ached. It was as if he was burning from the inside. His heart rate picked up and let out a cry for help. "No one will help you, Arthur," Merlin laughed. "You were the one who wanted so much to believe that I was evil. Now you have what you want."

**A/N: After I wrote the dream, I couldn't help but think of Ghost of Magic's Past, Present, and Future for some reason… Weird. Anyway, review?**


	9. Old Friends, Best Enemies

**A/N: Thanks so much again, guys! You are the best! Hopefully, some of your hatred towards our pratty prince Arty will disappear somewhat in this chapter. Perhaps it will spark some loathing for the person appearing at the end of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or his neckerchiefs.**

After another shriek that echoed through the trees, the prince's eyes shot open. He was back in his bed, facing the window. Praying that this was not another torturous dream, he clung to the sheets. There were sweat beads on his forehead, making his hair stick to his skin.

"What do I do?" he heard a small voice mutter quietly, followed by the sound of pacing. "Oh goodness, what to do!" the voice kept babbling. It didn't sound like anyone he knew. "He's got training in thirty minutes. How do wake him up! Ugh!" Arthur shot up in bed. The man who was standing by the table – probably his new servant – rejoiced. "Sire!" The man looked strangely like someone he knew a while ago. Then it hit him. This man was his former servant, right before Merlin came to Camelot!

The prince ran a hand over his face. "Where's Merlin?" he asked.

A blank expression crossed the servant's face. "Y-you sacked him, My Lord." He bit his lip. "I brought you breakfast, sire!" Arthur mechanically walked to the food tray. The second Arthur had removed his bum from the mattress the new servant began making the bed. When Arthur didn't touch the food, he asked, "Is there something wrong, sire? Do you wish to dress first?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm just… not hungry."

Responding immediately, the man removed the trey from the table and set it aside. He raced to the cupboards, trying to find where the prince's clothes were located. Arthur sighed and got up. He reached into the correct cupboard and pulled out pants and a shirt, looking grim. Merlin had rearranged several things since his former servant, partially to annoy Arthur.

"I'm so sorry, sire! It won't happen again," he assured Arthur as the blond went behind the screen. "Allow me to help you!"

"No," Arthur suddenly said, putting a hand up. "Contradictory to some beliefs, I do have the ability to dress myself." If it was Merlin, he would have laughed and come up with some joke, probably calling him some other insult that was idiomatic.

But this was not Merlin.

The servant stood there with his mouth hanging open. The poor man was at a loss for words, and Arthur couldn't blame him. He wasn't exactly the same person that his old servant knew. "Sorry, I know I'm being a prat this morning." What was that man's name? Arthur racked his brain. Had he even cared enough to ask before?

Tristan – that's his name! – shook his head vigorously. "N-no, sire, I wouldn't say that."

Arthur snorted, going behind the screen. "Sure you would!" He pulled the blue tunic over his head. "It's not like you've never thought it before." After slipping his legs into the brown trousers, he came back out. "Working for me was probably hell," he laughed as he tightened the belt. Looking up at Tristan, he saw one of the funniest expressions on his face. He bit lip, telling himself _not to laugh. He's not Merlin._

Clearin his throat, Arthur made his way out the door only to be stopped by Tristan. "Wait, sire, where are you going?" he shouted.

The prince shrugged.

"You've got training, My Lord," the servant explained.

Arthur groaned inwardly. So far today, he had been called 'sire' and 'My Lord' eight times, and he had just gotten up from bed! Looking back at his old servant, he answered. "Tell Sir Gwaine or Sir Lancelot that they can take over for me."

Tristan nodded. "Yes, sire."

Nine.

Before any more words could be exchanged, Arthur raced away from his chambers. He needed to have a talk with someone.

**~(o)~**

"…can I find Sir Lancelot?" Gwaine heard a servant ask another knight. "Thank you."

Gwaine saw that the man was still confused, looking around frantically for Lance. Sighing, the knight caught the servant's eye and pointed at Lancelot who was practicing with Percival. The servant smiled faintly at Gwaine before making his way over to the two training knights. Not being able to help himself, Gwaine came close enough to hear what was being said.

The swordplay stopped upon the man's approach. "Prince Arthur has told me to tell you that he won't be attending training today. You and Sir Gwaine are in charge," he said as if it were rehearsed several times. Gwaine folded his arms, raising an eyebrow when Lancelot glanced at him.

"Alright, thank you." The servant took Lance's words as a dismissal and left promptly. "Why do you think Arthur's not coming?" the knight asked Gwaine.

He shrugged, the wind blowing his hair around. "I have a hunch, but _that_ might also answer your question," he said, pointing to the retreating prince who was ridding out the castle walls on a horse at full speed.

**~(o)~**

Gaius sat at his table, supposed to be reading his medical books. However, his mind was elsewhere. Sighing, he sat the magnifier down and began pacing the length of the room. Last night, Merlin had been silent the entire time, not saying a word. Gaius knew that Arthur would be angry for a while, and Merlin knew that as well, but his ward seemed lost.

The old physician walked into Merlin's messy room. "Merlin, time to get…" but he stopped when he saw the warlock already sitting up, dressed and reading his magic book. He looked up from his book for a split second to acknowledge his mentor. "Merlin, why don't you have the day to yourself?" he asked quickly.

It worked. Merlin looked up and cocked his head. "What?"

"Go out to the forest," Gaius offered, stepped out of the way of the door. "Practice your magic."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

Lifting an eyebrow, Gaius responded. "Since when do you need an excuse to go use magic?" he countered with a small smile. Merlin had smiled and stuffed his book in his bag, leaving promptly.

"Thanks, Gaius," the boy shouted as he ran down the hall.

The old man chuckled to himself. Merlin needed a day dedicated to nothing but magic where he didn't have to worry about protecting Arthur. It was just too bad that he had to practice his gift secretly. Merlin was so talented, that was clear. Gaius wouldn't be surprised if he went down in history.

Another laugh came out as he thought of Merlin being talked about in history books. What if Merlin was depicted to look like the old man he had disguised himself as? Gaius rolled his eyes. That was silly. No one would believe that a powerful man was so old. Then again, some people would believe anything. Yes, Merlin would be known, but who else would be talked about?

Arthur definitely would be. He was destined to be the greatest king in all of Albion. He knighted not one but four commoners. Not to mention, he's going to marry a serving girl. Gwen. She probably would be known as Guinevere. History tended to ignore nicknames. The historians would have fun writing about a prince being with the king's daughter's maid.

That brought his mind to another. Morgana. Only the gods knew how she would be remembered. The good and rebellious ward of the king who turned out to be the king's daughter, and as a result she went to the dark side?

Then there was Uther and his Purge. Would the Great Purge be recorded? Gaius knew there would be much controversy over that issue. The sorcerers of the future would consider themselves fortunate they didn't live under Uther's reign.

He didn't have time to ponder over it anymore, however. The door came swinging open as the Prince of Camelot walked straight in. There was no sign of emotion on his face. Gaius wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but bowed anyway. "How can I help you, sire?"

Arthur sighed and muttered, "Ten,"

"What?"

"Nothing," he countered quickly. "Where's Merlin?"

Gaius looked to his table, not knowing how to answer. "He's, ah, Merlin has gone out to the forest to pick…" the lie seemed to be growing old and Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Merlin went to the forest to have some time for himself."

**~(o)~**

Merlin grinned widely and grabbed his satchel, stuffing the magic book inside it. "Thanks, Gaius," he said, and jogged out the door and into the castle's narrow halls, a smile still on his face. On the way out, he greeted several servants, but then stopped dead when he saw a familiar face.

"Merlin," Tristan greeted lightly. "What can I do for you?"

He bit his lower lip. "Well, ah, Arthur sacked me. Do you think you could take over for me just until he gets a new servant?" Merlin asked. "I wouldn't be asking, but his Royal Pratness can't go an hour without a manservant," he laughed.

Tristan gaped for a moment before regaining his composure. "Yeah, I can do that. Sorry Arthur sacked you. He seemed to like you a lot."

Merlin shrugged. "He didn't like me enough to keep me around. Whatever," he tried to smile. "I'll see you around!" Merlin called over his shoulder as he walked away. As he passed the guards, Merlin gulped. A part of him was surprised when they didn't come out and grab him. No, he was being paranoid. Arthur couldn't have told anyone. He said he wouldn't. Unless…

The warlock shook away the thought as he reached the edge of the forest. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, Merlin trudged farther in the forest until he found a small clearing. There, he sat down his bag on a rock and took out the magic book he cherished.

Flipping the pages, he finally found the spell he had wanted to work on, but never had the time or opportunity to try. Now, however, he did! In the privacy of the trees, Merlin could do whatever magic he felt like preforming. Maybe, not working for Arthur wouldn't be so bad.

Studying the spell for a few minutes, Merlin breathed out deeply. His eyes settled upon a rock, and he grinned. Merlin held out his hand, preparing himself for the spell. "_Ad 'm at ca 'r allu at deimlo 'ch egwyddorion"_ he spoke, eyes flashing gold. A giant smile crossed his lips as he waited for his spell to work, and… nothing happened. Merlin frowned and sighed, trying it again. Again, he got the same result.

He huffed out and snapped at the rock. "Come on! Why won't you work for me?" Merlin turned around and tried the same spell on a tree branch. Nothing. "What am I doing wrong? You're supposed to…" he looked at the book's description, "be under my control. You both are part of nature! I should have command over you two." Merlin put his hands on his hips. "Stop being so stubborn!"

Merlin paced the tiny clearing for a couple seconds before turning around on his heel unexpectedly, quickly casting the spell on the same branch. The branch remained still, he sighed and sat down on a rock. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.

A twig cracked and Merlin jumped to his feet. "It's just me," someone said, stepping into the clearing, and Merlin immediately bowed his head.

**~(o)~**

Arthur walked to the stables and hopped on the first horse that he saw was saddled. He raced off through the gates of Camelot, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. As the wind blew his blond bangs out of his face, Arthur entered the forest.

He slowed the animal down to a trot. Merlin couldn't have gotten far if he hadn't take a horse, for none were missing from the stables. The prince wasn't sure if doing this was the best of decisions, but he had to talk to his manserv… his ex manservant. Arthur really did hate being waited on hand and foot. Maybe he will reinstate Merlin later, maybe not. It would be nice to get some respect for once! What was he saying? He didn't really care all that much. It was why he rather liked having Merlin around. Merlin kept him planted firmly on the ground.

His mind raced back to his dreams. Merlin had basically said he hated the prince. Then, in the other dream, he looked so scared and terrified of Arthur. Wincing, the blond knew he never wanted to see Merlin that frightened ever again. It was a sickening memory. And then there was the final dream, which Arthur didn't want to think about ever again. There was no doubt, that Merlin was definitely evil, but it was Arthur's fault…

At the sound of Merlin's voice, Arthur froze and jumped off his horse. Using his hunter skills, he snuck up to a small break in the trees and underbrush. There, Merlin was standing in the middle with that magic book resting crookedly on a rock. Quietly, he crouched down to watch the magic show.

"_Ad 'm at ca 'r allu at deimlo 'ch egwyddorion"_ Merlin muttered, looking very hopeful, but was quickly let down. It was so strange to Arthur to hear the words of the Old Religion coming out of his friend's mouth, not to mention seeing those gold eyes.

Seeing that nothing was going to happen, Merlin attempted the same spell again. When no magic happened, Arthur started to get confused. If Merlin was supposed to be powerful, why wasn't it working for him?

As if Merlin had heard his thoughts, he shouted, "Come on! Why won't you work for me?" Merlin cast the enchantment on a tree's branch, and Arthur took note that his eyes didn't change color this time, so naturally, nothing happened.

"What a I doing wrong?" Merlin groaned. "You're supposed to-" Arthur rolled his eyes for two reasons. One; Merlin was talking to wood. Two; he had to look back at his book to see what the spell was even capable of. "-be under my control. You both are part of nature!" Very good observing, Merlin! "I should have command over you two! Stop being so stubborn!"

The prince thought for a moment that Merlin had given up, but then he stopped his pacing and cast the spell again. Once more, his eyes didn't change color. Was that normal? Did sorcerers get one flash of gold per spell? This time, Merlin did give up and sat down on the rock next to his book. Arthur thought he caught his friend glaring at said book.

It was time. Arthur took a step forward only to wince as he stepped on a loose twig. Merlin had obviously heard him and shot up. Arthur put his hands up in surrender as he stepped into view. "It's just me." To Arthur's dismay, Merlin bowed the second he saw the prince. "Since when do you bow to me?" Merlin blinked a few times, but stayed silent. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well, don't start now. It's annoying." The warlock stood up straight. "That's… better."

He didn't understand why Merlin was nervous. Merlin was the one with magic. Arthur didn't even think to bring his sword along.

"Sire?" Merlin asked, but Arthur could barely hear the uttered word.

That's when Arthur blew his top. "That's it!" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air, and Merlin flinched back. "Do you know how many times I've been called my title _just this morning_? Ten bloody times! Now, thanks to you turning into a bootlicker, it's been eleven times! No one, no one has even called be Arthur today. Why do I have a name if nobody uses it?"

Merlin tried his hardest not to crack a smile. "That's what you're mad about?"

**~(o)~**

The warlock attempted to keep his composure as Arthur ranted on and on about being called sire, but it was quite a challenge. Of all the things he could be angry about, he chose titles…? When he finished, Merlin couldn't help himself and blurted out. "That's what you're mad about?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, never mind that. Why the hell didn't you show up for work this morning?"

Merlin was shocked. "Arthur, you sacked me."

"But since when have orders kept you from doing anything?" Arthur countered, coming closer to Merlin. He had been asked too many 'since when' questions recently.

"Since you threatened to kill me," Merlin said sadly, looking wary. For reasons that were unknown to Merlin, the prince shut his eyes for a moment and shuddered. "You okay?" he asked hesitantly. Arthur looked up and nodded once. "Really? Then what's wrong?"

Arthur's blue eyes looked slightly watery, but it could have just been the light. "Merlin," he started, rubbing his boot in the dirt. "I don't blame you for hating me. I had made a mistake and I know that, so I hope you can forgive me." The apology seemed rushed, and it was obvious why. Arthur was uncomfortable.

Eyes wide, Merlin answered. "I never hated you, Arthur. You're my friend, and if you wanted to hate _me_, that was your choice, and I would understand why." Merlin's gaze lowered.

"I didn't hate you either!" Arthur shot back. Merlin raised an eyebrow, and Arthur had to admit the truth to both his friend and to himself. "Alright, I did feel _some_ hatred," his voice raised, "but you never told me that you were Emr-" but then he stopped as his memory served him. "You did tell me," he said quietly. "And I laughed at you." Merlin cocked his head to the side in agreement. "I'm sorry, again, for my ignorance. Any more secrets I need to know about?" he asked.

"_Need_ to know?" Merlin countered.

"_Mer_lin!"

Right then, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the precious Prince of Camelot and his pesky servant."

Arthur and Merlin looked to the source of the voice and exclaimed in unison, "Morgana!"

**A/N: Yes! Morgana will be making an appearance! I wasn't sure if I wanted her in this story, but really, what's a Merlin fic without Morgana to smirk at you? Sorry for any mistakes, I was rereading quickly to get it posted. Peace, Love, Reviews!**


	10. The Power of Loss

**A/N: This is my last update for a couple days. I'm going to a Potter-A-Thon at my local theatre where they are showing all 8 movies in 2 days! I'm kind of excited! Lol Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The show doesn't belong to me!**

She smirked evilly. "Good to see you too, brother." Arthur winced inwardly at the word. "Merlin," the name came out like poison. "So you have magic." She almost appeared surprised… almost. "I would never have imaged that. No matter. Your petty magic can't stop me this time!" Her tone was surprisingly not caring, dismissing the new information to the winds. Her deep green dress blew in the wind as she glared hostilely at Merlin.

Merlin pushed Arthur behind him, which the prince was not used to. "I won't let you hurt him, Morgana!"

The Lady Morgana's smirk disappeared. "It will take more than household tricks to be able to fight me, Merlin. Surely you know that." She turned towards her half brother. "Now, Arthur, won't daddy be disappointed when he finds out you're protecting a sorcerer?"

"You underestimate me," Merlin snapped, not wanting her to trigger Arthur's anger. He could feel Arthur's eyes on his back. The prince had never seen this side of Merlin, but it's about time he does!

She raised a dark eyebrow. "Do I?"

Arthur stepped forward, folding his arms and, Merlin could tell seeing Morgana again was hard on him. "Tell me, Morgana, have you ever heard of Emrys?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What do _you_ know of Emrys?"

The prince looked at his warlock friend. "I'll take that as a yes." He looked back at Morgana. "What do _you_ know of him?"

Morgana looked confused. "The Druids had predicted that he's the most power – Stop! We aren't having this conversation! I'm supposed to be killing you!" The blunt outburst shocked the two men, but pretended not to be phased by her words.

"You need to be quicker when trying to make your point, Arthur. She's impatient," Merlin commented, not trying to keep his voice down.

Arthur put his hand over his heart sarcastically. "My apologies." They looked back at Morgana to see her fuming. "You see, Merlin here is Emrys," Arthur finished. Morgana broke out laughing, just like Arthur had when Merlin had informed the prince that he was Emrys not too long ago.

Merlin shook his head. "You Pendragons are all the same," he mumbled before getting serious again. "Leave now, Morgana, and I promise you won't get hurt."

"You can't be Emrys! You're _Merlin_!"

"Actually," Arthur spoke up. "The two are the same person." Merlin grinned proudly at his friend. "And you would be wise not to cross him."

Morgana laughed darkly at her half brother and glanced back at Merlin who was standing not ten feet from her. Merlin improved his posture and stood up to his full height, hoping he could come across as a bit intimidating. Seeing Arthur through his peripheral vision, the prince looked very shocked at Merlin, which only made him grin evilly.

The smirk that Merlin thought was plastered on Morgana's face disappeared. "You being Emrys, now that is something not even Morgause could foresee." She frowned angrily.

"What's wrong, Morgana? Hoping to recruit Emrys into your cause?" Merlin countered. Judging by the blank expression on her face, that's exactly what they were planning. "Well, I'm not sorry to inform you that that won't be happening."

Her rage was boiling and blood rushed to her cheeks. As her tempered rose, Merlin could feel her magic coming forth, and apparently, so could Arthur. The prince leaned into the warlock and whispered. "Got any other ideas?"

"I might," he answered back in a hushed tone. "_Astrice_" Merlin cried, holding his hand out, expecting Morgana to go flying backwards. Instead, she laughed.

There was no Morgana being flung through the air with her feet above her head. His magic hadn't worked for him.

"Some Emrys you are," Morgana taunted. "You can't even preform the simplest of spells."

"Hey!" Merlin barked, Arthur jumping slightly. "That's _not_ a 'simple spell!' _Alltudia 'i chan 'm drem"_ he shouted in a deep voice. To his horror, his magic failed him once again. Merlin's heart pounded in his chest as his fear was confirmed. Arthur stared at Merlin with disbelief. Yep, when the Prince of Camelot was shocked that you couldn't do magic, something was wrong.

"M-Merlin?" Arthur muttered. "What's going on with you?"

He shook his violently. "I don't know!"

Turning their attention back to the witch, her smirk had reappeared. _"Forberenon_" she exclaimed and a fireball materialized in her hand.

Grabbing Arthur by the arm, Merlin yelled. "RUN!"

Not hesitating or resisting, Arthur ran for his life at Merlin's side. Quickly, Merlin snatched up his book and bolted. As the two raced through the trees, Merlin could tell Morgana was close behind them- her horse's hooves _clog-clogging_ forcefully. The tree directly next to Merlin's head got hit by one of Morgana's fireballs, and Merlin unintentionally ducked, but kept running.

Unexpectedly, Arthur snatched Merlin and pushed him over a fallen tree trunk. Both boys fell to the ground, leaves sticking to every inch of their clothes. They snuck a peek over the top of the moss-covered wood. Morgana was sitting with much authority on her white horse – how ironic – and scanned the scene. "This isn't over!" she shouted into the forest before backtracking, leaving Merlin and Arthur to breathe out their held breaths.

"She'll be back," Arthur whispered, sitting with his back against the trunk. Merlin joined him.

"I know," the warlock sighed.

Then, after a long period of silence – partly to make sure Morgana wasn't tricking them – Arthur asked, "What was going on back there? Is that… normal for…" but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Catching on, Merlin shook his head. "No, it's not. I really don't know what happened. It's like… my magic just stopped working, and I have no idea why!"

"And that's never happened before?"

"Not to this extent," Merlin concluded. "I don't think it was this bad even when I was Drago…" but he trailed off, forgetting for a moment that Arthur only knew of his magic, not of everything he has done. "It's nothing," he said quickly upon Arthur's suspicious looks. "I'll tell you more later. Right now…"

"We need to get back to Camelot," Arthur finished for him. He helped the warlock off the ground, and they both shook the dirt off of themselves. "Then, we need to see Gaius."

Merlin cocked his head. "Why?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and smacked Merlin on the back of the head. "To see what's wrong with you, and why your magic isn't working."

The warlock raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're actually concerned about my magic? That you're _wanting_ me to be able to use magic?"

The prince turned his back and began walking towards Camelot. "Don't push it, Merlin," he called. Merlin rolled his eyes and caught up with his friend. Well, he was one step closer to acceptance. At least it wasn't fear.

Eventually, both boys reached Arthur's horse, and the prince took the reins, leading the animal back to Camelot. They entered the market and Merlin tried his best to hide the book. Arthur took note and walked closely next to Merlin to hide the thing from view. A guard saw them and took the horse back to the stables.

The two pressed onwards until they reached the steps of the castle, and the moment Merlin placed his foot on the first step, he wavered backwards. Arthur's instincts kicked in and he caught him before Merlin could fall flat on his backside, or worse, his head. And Merlin was thankful. He needed his head. He'd managed to keep it firmly attached to his shoulders so far; he damn well wasn't going to lose it by falling on the ground.

Just as Arthur steadied him, Merlin felt as if the wind got knocked out of him. The poor man felt nearly faint. He blinked a few times to focus his swirling vision. Merlin could hear Arthur trying to talk to him, but the prince's voice was just a faint echo, until finally…

"_Merlin!"_ Arthur shouted. Merlin's head snapped up, looking lost. "That's it," he concluded and flung one of Merlin's arms over his shoulder, lugging him up the stairs and down the hall to Gaius' chambers. Merlin could feel his feet being dragged along the stone floor. It wasn't exactly what he would call _comfortable_.

After knocking on the door with his foot, for Arthur had to now support his manservant with both hands, Gaius opened up. "Merlin?" he said exasperated at the sight of his ward in such a frail condition. "What's happened?" The old physician rushed the two inside. Merlin clutched his book even tighter.

"I'm find, Gaius," Merlin insisted.

Gaius folded his arms. "You're 'find'?"

Merlin laughed once, trying to cover up the fact that he was balancing himself with a chair. "Ha, I mean, I'm fine!"

"No, he's not," Arthur provided as Merlin glared. Merlin was about to protest when Arthur quickly added, "I'm your prince and I say you're not fine."

"Yeah, well, I'm your warlock," said Merlin and collapsed in a chair and slammed the magic book on the table. "And I'm just tired. Stress."

Arthur snorted. "Stress, right, because it's so hard to protect me, seeing as I'm so incapable."

"You have no idea how incapable you really are," Merlin croaked out. No matter how shocked Gaius was by the casual conversation, taking place between prince and warlock, the physician didn't seem to show any emotion, only maybe a bit of annoyance.

Forcing Merlin to get up, he gestured for him to lie down on the patients' bed. "Merlin, _sit_ down," he ordered, which the prince enforced by shoving the thin man down onto the mattress. "Tell me what happened." Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He tried again, but the thought of sleep was overwhelming and it was draining him of all of his energy. The next moment, he was pulled under.

**~(o)~**

Standing with arms folded, Arthur silently panicked when Merlin passed out on Gaius' bed, but the old man didn't seem too concerned. He got up from leaning over his ward's unconscious body and stared hard at the prince. "What happened to him?"

Arthur pinched the tip of his nose. "I found him in the forest doing… but the spell wasn't working. And his eyes didn't… change color." Deciding to skip over the whole apology scene, Arthur continued on. "That's when Morgana showed up…" and he explained everything up to the point of entering the castle. "… and that's when he just lost his balance on the steps."

By the look on Gaius' face, Arthur could tell that this was definitely _not_ normal for… for someone like Merlin. Why couldn't he just say those two words and 'Merlin' in the same sentence?

"Do you recall the spell he was using the first time it didn't work?" Gaius quizzed. Arthur blinked, a bit taken aback by the question. Realizing that he wasn't getting an answer, Gaius asked, "Do you remember what it _sounded_ like?"

"Um," Arthur thought hard. "It was something, ad me at car alert all demolish eggodrion."

Gaius gave the prince the Eyebrow. Arthur knew that probably didn't sound like any spell. Really, what kind of word was 'car'? His hopes sank. How was he supposed to help Merlin? He was the only witness there – the only one would cares about helping – and he couldn't tell Gaius anything advantageous.

"Wait," Gaius suddenly said, interrupting Arthur's thoughts. The man flipped through Merlin's magic book obviously knowing what he was looking for. Finally, he came to rest on a familiar page. "_Ad 'm at ca 'r allu at deimlo 'ch egwyddorion?"_ Gaius asked.

Arthur nodded his head to the side. "Yeah, that's it."

Gaius folded his arms. "'Car alert all demolish'?"

"It sounds different when you're hiding in the trees!" he defended hostilely. _No it doesn't_, Arthur thought.

"Of course, My Lord," he said absentmindedly, reading the spell's description through prudently. "Oh, dear," Gaius muttered and glanced nervously at Merlin. Arthur was instantly at the old man's side. He didn't have to ask; Gaius was already explaining. "This spell requires a lot of both mental and physical energy for it to work." Arthur could have made a joke… if it was the right time. "Not to mention the amount of power…" and he muttered to himself, still staring at the book. "One of the side effects -"

"Spells have side effects?" Arthur asked without thinking.

The old man nodded. "Some do, yes. This spell has many risks. One of them including loss of one's magic."

Arthur's eyes widened. Leave it to Merlin to not fully read the dangers involved. "How long does it last?" he asked, staring at his friend with some worry.

Sighing, Gaius looked at Arthur full on. "The impact of the spell depends upon how much power the sorcerer has. However, unlike most spells where the impact is less if one has more power, this spell…" he trailed off for a moment. "The more powerful the person, the bigger the impact is going to be. If, say I were to preform such an enchantment, I might lose my power for a week, but Merlin…"

"Gaius, what are you saying?" Arthur asked bluntly after a moment, getting impatient.

"Merlin's power loss could possibly be… permanent."

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Leon knowing. And will Morgana return? Review!**


	11. Magicless Warlocks and Annoyed Dragons

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And sorry, I didn't mean for this to take so long. I was fully intent on completing and posting this right after the Harry Potter marathon, but that didn't turn out as planned. I had family stuff to deal with. BUT! It's here now! Please don't kill me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, nor ever will be.**

The physician's words echoed in Arthur's head. Permanent? Merlin would lose his magic permanently…? No, that couldn't happen, not when he _just_ found out about his friend's secret. Magic was obviously a very important factor in Merlin's life. He would die if he discovered he could never use it again. For goodness sake, he even used it in _Camelot_ where magic is _banned_!

"Is there any way of fixing it? Of getting his magic back?" Arthur asked instantly.

The physician looked towards his sleeping ward. "I really don't know, sire."

**~(o)~**

Merlin's eyes flickered open to see that he was still lying down in the main room of Gaius' chambers, the sun shining in from the small window above. Blinking the sleep away, he used his arms to lift his torso up just enough to see Arthur sitting at the table reading a book. Upon more blinking and vision clearing, Merlin could see that Arthur was reading… his magic book?

"A-Arthur, what are you doing?" he asked with a groggy voice.

The prince's gaze shot up from the book. "_Mer_lin, you're awake!" By the tone of his voice, Merlin wondered if he should go back to sleep. Seeing that Merlin was eyeing the magic book, Arthur shut the manuscript with a _thud_.

"Yes," Merlin hesitated. "What's going on?" he asked. The worried expression on the prince's face gave something away, setting off alarms in Merlin's brain. Arthur got up from his chair, pulling it to next to Merlin's bed, and sat down again. "Who died?" he suddenly asked.

Arthur's eyebrows came together. "What? No one died," he answered quickly, assuring his friend. Had that many people he loved died to make Merlin ask that question immediately? "But, I do have some bad news."

The warlock sat straight up with some effort. "Morgana attacked again? You're dying? I'm dying? Gwaine is drunk and got in a bar fight? Gaius had to-"

The prince held a hand up to silence Merlin. "Alright, _stop_ guessing!" exclaimed Arthur. To his utter surprise, the warlock went quiet. Now, however, Merlin had that tell-me-now-or-I'll-turn-you-into-a-toad look. "Gaius found out what's wrong with your… with your magic, Merlin."

"Well?" he asked eagerly. Merlin could tell that there was bad news coming and braced himself for the blow.

"That spell you were trying to do; a side effect was…" It was quite obvious that Arthur was having trouble explaining something he knew very little about. Gaius wasn't in the room, probably on his rounds or delivering a potion, so he couldn't clarify Arthur's babble. "Gaius is better at explaining this," Obviously, "but basically, the more powerful the sorcerer – or warlock – the more powerful the bad reaction if the spell goes wrong." He paused for a moment to make sure that made sense. "And seeing as you're Emrys… well, the side effects are severe."

Merlin swallowed, his body going numb. "How severe? Just the fainting?"

"I wish," Arthur admitted, making Merlin's heart race. "I suppose that there is no easy way to tell you. Merlin, you, ah, you lost your magic."

The warlock jumped up from the bed, Arthur jumping back in surprise. "What? No! For how long?" When Arthur didn't mutter a word, only chewed the side of his mouth, Merlin's mouth hit the floor. "Arthur, _how long_?" he demanded harshly.

The prince uttered a word, but Merlin didn't hear. He looked up at the warlock and spoke up. "Permanently."

Merlin could feel all the blood drain from his face. His knees gave way, and he was thankful when the bed caught his fall. This couldn't be happening. No. Merlin was supposed to be a powerful warlock _for a reason!_ To help Arthur become king and bring magic back to the land! He looked down at his hands, and for the first time, they looked ordinary to him. No. _No._ "No."

His attention focused on a cupboard door that had been left ajar. All his energy went into shutting it with his mind like he always did. He hoped and begged for it to shut, twitch, squeak, _something_ to show him that it wasn't true. When none of that happened, Merlin looked back at Arthur, waiting for him to shout, "Ha! I fooled you!" but the words never came.

Sighing, Arthur stood up as well, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "We'll work on it. You'll get your magic back."

"But that's defying your father," Merlin reminded, slightly confused. He would have thought Arthur would be glad Merlin lost his magic; the prince wouldn't have to lie and Merlin wouldn't be in danger. Problem solved.

Arthur shrugged. "Then it's defying my father. You're my friend, Merlin, and as much as I still don't trust magic, it's a part of you." He paused for a moment before adding, "And if you _ever_ use your magic for dark reasons," he grinned, "I will kill you."

The warlock could tell that he was joking, but a part of that joke was serious. "Ha, please, I'll give you a hand!" Merlin winced inwardly. He had seen dark magic at work in his own home, and Merlin _never_ wanted to be the cause of all that pain. He was more than thankful for Gaius being there for him, teaching him how to harness his magic for the right reasons. "Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said with a small grin.

"There is only one problem," the prince admitted. "Neither Gaius nor I know how or where to start."

Merlin pondered over this for a moment, staring at a random spot in the room. "I have an idea. What time is it?"

The random question startled Arthur. "Er, about three in the afternoon, I think." Swearing under his breath, Merlin grabbed his magic book and went into his room. Arthur followed close behind. "What's your… What are you doing?" he asked as Merlin got under his bed.

Smiling slyly, Merlin lifted the loose floorboard and stashed the book once again. Unfortunately, Arthur had spotted Merlin's staff. "Ah, that," he said when Arthur pointed wordlessly at the other magical item. "It's a long story," said Merlin bluntly, getting up from the floor and replacing the board back to its original spot.

"So what's this idea of yours?"

"We have to wait until nightfall, or at least, I have to wait. You aren't coming." And with that, Merlin walked out of his room, slipping slightly as he made it to the main door. He was still woozy from earlier. Luckily, Arthur didn't notice this time.

"Just what do you mean, I'm not coming?" Arthur asked coldly, only inches from Merlin, slamming the door shut just as Merlin opened it. "You're not going anywhere. Answer my question."

Merlin just shrugged. "You wouldn't like what I've got to do. Not to mention, you'd probably get mad- very mad," he babbled.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Be honest with me." Merlin prepared himself. "Does this involve anything… you know, evil?"

"_What?_ No!" he snapped. "I wouldn't do anything like that, Arthur, I swear!"

He breathed out a sigh of… relief, Merlin thought, and recomposed himself. "Of course you wouldn't. Sorry."

Merlin shook the small feel of betrayal and walked out, disappearing down the halls with Arthur close behind, calling his name several times. It wasn't until the warlock had reached the castle doors did the prince catch up with him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked harshly. Merlin blinked in confusion, so, naturally, Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't you have chores to do?"

The warlock just smiled and shook his head. "No, you sacked me, remember?" The prince just glared, tapping his foot impatiently. "Hey, I've just gone through losing my powers! I should get some… medical time or something," said Merlin, trying to sound serious. "If you're going to give me a job, then appoint me as Court Warlock!" When all Arthur did was raise an eyebrow, Merlin glowered at him and walked in the opposite direction to Arthur's chambers.

"Oh, Merlin," Arthur called, "what time are we leaving for… whatever it is?"

He turned back around. "I don't know when _we_ are leaving, but I know when _I'm_ leaving." A sly grinned crossed Merlin's face as he continued on his way, ignoring Arthur's many protests.

**~(o)~**

Nightfall finally arrived to Merlin's relief. He was still stuck in Arthur's chambers, having to tell Tristan awkwardly that the warlock was rehired. Then again, Tristan seemed more than willing to let Merlin take over again.

Merlin sighed.

He would have to make a run for it, for he knew Arthur would try and follow him. He threw the wet cloth back in the bucket. Magic made chores so much easier. Sticking his head out the door, Merlin quickly scanned the hallways before making his move out of the room. The night air filled his lungs as he dashed outside. He was able to reach the gates before-

"Again? Really?" Gwaine stepped out from the dark shadow cast by the stone wall.

There was shuffling followed by, "You mean to say he does this often?" Arthur marched into view and Merlin groaned. "I told you," said Arthur, "I'm coming with you." Merlin then glared at Gwaine who was trying not too hard to look innocent.

The knight cocked his head to the side. "Arty here told me what happened to your magic. Sorry, mate, but I had to help."

Arthur snorted. "I told you I'd buy you a drink if you helped me!"

"There can be more than one reason I'm helping," he winked at his warlock friend, beginning to walk away. "But, if you're going to where I think you're going, I think I'll pass," said Gwaine kindly. "Don't get me wrong, he's quite the character, but…" he trailed off, not totally sure as to how he planned on finishing the excuse.

Merlin nodded in understanding. Besides, the less people there the better. Turning his attention back to Arthur, the warlock sighed. "Look, Arthur, you have to realize why I don't want you to come with me!" he protested, but the prince remained unmoved. "Ugh, please just humor me and stay in Camelot."

"Can't do that," Arthur shook his head. "We're in this together, wherever it takes us. I'm your friend, Merlin." Then he added quickly, "If you tell anyone I said that, I will deny every word."

A barking laugh came from twenty feet away. "It's fine, Merlin! I heard everything!" Gwaine called happily as Arthur groaned inwardly, wanting the knight to get going already so situations could stop being awkward. Trying his hardest not to chuckle, Merlin tried to sneak off while Arthur wasn't paying attention.

No luck.

"How far are we going?" Arthur asked, falling in step with the warlock.

"For the last time, you're not coming," Merlin reasoned, not attempting to use force to stop Arthur- he couldn't take on the prince with no magic on his side. However, Merlin's words didn't effect Arthur's actions in the least.

After ten minutes of pure silence, they reached the forest's edge. "Don't tell me we're going in there?" Arthur asked dryly, already knowing the answer.

This gave Merlin hope. "Well," he began, "you can always go back."

"That's likely," said Arthur sarcastically.

The warlock was about to enter the forest when he suddenly paused, looking at his friend. "Tell me you brought your sword this time," he begged. Merlin was starting to feel completely helpless. He had no magic. He was forced to rely on his friend's swordsmanship, which wouldn't be helpful against a magical attacker.

"Of course I brought my sword! I only make that mistake once," Arthur reasoned, stepping past Merlin to walk straight into the trees. Merlin immediately sped up- Arthur had no idea where he was going and Merlin didn't fancy getting lost. "What are we doing out here?" he asked after a few minutes.

Merlin stopped and lifted an eyebrow.

Sighing, Arthur rephrased his former question. "Alright, _who_ are we meeting out here? For all we know, Morgana is watching us right now!"

The warlock shook his head. "No, Morgana wouldn't risk coming back so soon. She has to plan, seeing as her last one didn't exactly work out all that well," he mused.

Arthur sighed. "These secret battles between you and her must have been going on for a long time, for you to know so much about her strategies?" Merlin stopped for a moment and cocked his head to the side. Arthur took that as a yes. But then something clicked. "Wait! We were on a different subject," the prince exclaimed.

Not paying any attention to Arthur's sudden revelation, Merlin pressed onwards, until:

"_Merlin!"_

"His name," Merlin paused to step over a fallen branch, "is Kilgharrah."

Arthur, though confused remained silent and followed Merlin deeper into the forest, all the while contemplating whether No Magic Merlin was better than Magic Merlin. They were both just as annoying and secretive.

"_Kill_- garra?" Arthur questioned. "Well that doesn't sound promising," he mumbled, receiving a glare. "Is he a sorcerer?"

Merlin grinned, not at Arthur and his continuous questions, but at the meadow. At last, they had arrived and maybe Arthur would stop badgering him, though the warlock couldn't blame his friend. Walking to the middle of the field like before, Merlin turned to face Arthur who had followed directly behind him. "You know how you wanted to know what other secrets I had?" Arthur nodded. "You're about to find out another one." Then he added quickly, "Don't kill me."

Not paying any attention to Arthur's reaction, he looked up at the dark sky. "_Dragon! Blesio d ata! Mae chyfyngder!"_ And he prayed that the Dragonlord part of him was still somewhere inside him.

The prince looked at his friend strangely, taking a step or two back. "Now what?" he asked warily, his hand touching the hilt of his sword for reassurance.

To Merlin's utter surprise and sheer relief, he started to feel an unnatural, heavy wind pick up followed by an annoyed, booming voice that Merlin couldn't have been happier to hear.

"I hope you have good reason for this, young warlock!" the Great Dragon snapped. Arthur completely stumbled backwards, pulling his sword out, which, in turn, drew attention to himself. "If it isn't the young Pendragon. I see you are indeed talking to Merlin," Kilgharrah said, giving Merlin one of those I-told-you-so kinds of looks.

Grasping hold of his words again, Arthur shouted. "You!" Anger seeped out of his voice.

Kilgharrah stepped closer with a giant paw. "Me!"

"B-but, no! You can't be… Merlin…" then all this thoughts put the puzzle together. "I killed you!"

The dragon chuckled. "You believe your eyes deceive you?"

Merlin tried to remain quiet as his friend tried to comprehend the latest blow, but Arthur kept looking towards the warlock for answers. He looked from Merlin to Kilgharrah and back again before suddenly realizing one odd thing. "You can speak!"

"Yes, obviously I can," he retorted sharply, turning back to Merlin. "Now, what is it that you called me about?"

Not hesitating another moment to make sure Arthur was confortable and not in a killing mood, Merlin looked up at the beast. "Somehow, a spell I cast made me lose my powers… indefinitely."

The dragon sat up to his full height, intimidating the prince slightly. "Clearly your Dragonlord power is intact, unfortunately." Merlin rolled his eyes, taking a risky glance at the silent Arthur. "You seem surprised, Pendragon."

Arthur threw his hands up in the air. "Why should I be surprised? Firstly, Merlin turns out to be a sorcerer, and then he is Emrys. You are _alive_ and can _talk_! Now, Merlin is a bloody Dragonlord! Why should anything surprise me anymore?"

**~(o)~**

The prince was getting annoyed greatly that Merlin didn't answer his question, so he snapped. "_Merlin!"_

His mouth opened, a bit unsure if he should answer. "His name... is Kilgharrah," said Merlin flatly.

One syllable caught Arthur's attention. "_Kill_-garra? Well, that doesn't sound promising" _At all_. "Is he a sorcerer?"

His friend smiled as they entered an opening that looked scarily like the one in his dream. Together, the two men made their way to the center of the meadow. Merlin dawdled for a moment before looking back at Arthur. "You know how you wanted to know what other secrets I had?" Arthur had a couple things to say to that, but simply bobbed his head. "You're about to find out another one. Don't kill me."

Don't _kill him_? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Before Arthur could ask his question, however, Merlin shouted to the winds. "_Dragon! Blesio d ata! Mae chyfyngder!"_ This made Arthur wonder if Merlin remembered that he _lost_ his powers. Those were words of the Old Religion, right? At least, they sounded weird.

"Now what?" he asked after a moment of doing nothing. Unintentionally, Arthur touched the handle of his trusty weapon.

Out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind blew from the direction we were facing. There in the sky, was a giant, impossible, dragon! "I hope you have good reason for this, young warlock!" the thing said as it landed roughly. The thing had _said!_ Er, it had spoke! Arthur jolted back and held his sword tightly. He had thought to grab Merlin and run out of this evil-infested forest, but he remained still. However, the beast had already spotted him with bright gold eyes. "If it isn't the young Pendragon. I see you are indeed talking to Merlin." The thing glared at Merlin, as if telling him something.

Getting a better look at the lizard, Arthur recognized the thing as… "You!"

"_Me!"_ That stupid thing was mocking him!

Instead of thinking before speaking, it all spilled out. "B-but, no! You can't be… Merlin…" and not knowing what else to say, he settled on, "I killed you!"

Was it was possible for dragons to laugh? This one certainly could. "You believe your eyes deceive you?"

_If you think I believe you to be a ghost, then you're wrong._

A thousand questions fluttered through his brain, but he could only form certain words, so stupid things kept slipping out. "You can speak!"

But the dragon was barely paying attention. "Yes, obviously I can. Now, what is it that you called me about?"

"Somehow, a spell I cast made me lose my powers… indefinitely," Merlin said sadly, but Arthur wasn't paying much attention to emotions. He wasn't sure what to think of any of this. He had _just_ grown to accept Merlin's magic.

That dragon – Kilgharrah, right? He shuttered a bit at the _Kill_ – tried to daunt the prince successfully. "Clearly your Dragonlord power is intact, unfortunately." As Merlin rolled his eyes, Arthur's widened. A _Dragonlord? _Wait… that meant that Balinor was…

"You seem surprised, Pendragon."

The prince's arms went flying. "Why should I be surprised? Firstly, Merlin turns out to be a sorcerer, and then he is Emrys. You are _alive_ and can _talk_! Now, Merlin is a bloody Dragonlord! Why should anything surprise me anymore?" he snapped, feeling a bit guilty seeing the look on his friend's face.

But then, another question popped into his head. "Who," he started but paused, "released you?"

**A/N: A bit long, I know. Hope you liked it anyway! Leon shall appear next chapter! Review!**


	12. More Lies And Less Secrets

**A/N: Good news! No cliffhanger this time! You can all stop hating me and put down your enchanted torches and magical pitchforks and read the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine!**

He felt Merlin stiffen beside him, but tried to ignore it. The dragon, however, seemed unmoved by the interrogation and straightened up. "That is information _I_ cannot disclose," said the dragon simply, making full eye contact.

Another thought dawned on the prince and he glared at Merlin. "You told me I had dealt him," he gestured towards Kilgharrah, "a fatal blow! _Fatal!_" he snapped at his friend who flinched backwards. But the dragon chuckled. "What could possibly be funny? Making a fool out of me?"

"A sword cannot kill a creature of magic," it commented matter-of-factly.

The prince turned to Merlin, eyes dark. "Did you release him?"

Knowing that he could no longer lie, Merlin muttered a vague "yeah." In an instant, Arthur was on top of Merlin, his sword out. The prince's mind flashed back to the dreams he had; Merlin wore that same terrified face. The blade of the weapon was at the warlock's throat, and Arthur knew Merlin couldn't do anything about it. He no longer had magic.

"But," Kilgharrah snapped, "swords _do_ kill warlocks!" The beast growled under its breath.

But Arthur wasn't paying attention. "Do you realize how many people _died_ because you let that thing out? I lost knights, citizens, he almost killed _Gwen!_" the prince roared as a single tear rolled down Merlin's cheek. "Damn it, Merlin, he almost killed me!"

"That is a lie," the dragon spoke sharply. "I never tried to kill you."

"You breathed fire at me on the field!" Arthur reminded him, not moving from his offensive position.

He shook his scaly head. "But I never meant to kill you. I knew for a fact that you had a great destiny. Your life was not to be taken… by _me_." The last statement made Arthur curious, but he shook it off. He was still angry at the stupid dragon, at his idiot friend! "I have always helped save Camelot in the past."

Arthur gaped, removing his sword from Merlin's neck without knowing. "You saved us just so you could be the one to destroy us?" A word for this beast came to mind; _hypocrite._ The dragon remained silent and Arthur looked down at the petrified Merlin lying stiff still underneath him on the ground. "You've got explaining to do," he growled at the warlock and got to his feet. Merlin quickly got of the ground, eager to get away from the subject.

He didn't want anger to get the best of him. Arthur had let that happen too many times recently, and, knowing Merlin, the prince would be forgiven for anything. But he didn't want to have to be forgiven. Maybe it was time for him to forgive Merlin and trust his judgment.

That would take getting used to…

The softened expression on Arthur's face seemed to reassure Merlin slightly, and the man stepped closer to the prat. "Er, about why we came," Merlin started, wanting the conversation to move along.

"Yes, it is strange indeed that your powers have abandoned you," Kilgharrah mused.

"Can he get it back, his magic?" Arthur asked.

The beast nodded his head to one side. "Given the fact that the young warlock is Emrys, it is entirely possible. And you, Arthur, had better hope he is able. If Merlin is not able to retrieve his powers, both your destinies will be doomed."

"That's reassuring," Merlin muttered.

**~(o)~**

"You breathed fire at me on the field!" Merlin saw Arthur yell, but he did not get up. The poor warlock was stuck on the ground with his life being held at sword point. He knew – or at least hoped – that Arthur knew better than to kill him.

Kilgharrah seemed unworried about Arthur's accusation. "But I never meant to kill you. I knew for a fact that you had a great destiny. Your life was not to be taken… by _me_." At that, Merlin swallowed. The dragon gave him an all-knowing glare.

_I know. Mordred._

"I have always helped save Camelot in the past."

In that instant, Arthur's attention was fully pulled away from the warlock. The sword was removed roughly from cutting distance of his jugular. "You saved us just so you could be the one to destroy us?" he shouted. Arthur glanced down at Merlin harshly. "You've got explaining to do."

And Merlin knew this.

The two got to their feet, and Merlin knew a subject change was in order. He didn't want to say anything, for it might set off Arthur again, but he didn't have a choice. Looking at the prince, he saw that Arthur seemed to calm down instantly, thoughts blasting through his blond head. Merlin figured it was safe to come stand with Arthur again.

"Er, about why we came," he began.

The Great Dragon tilted his head. "Yes, it is strange indeed that your powers have abandoned you."

"Can he get it back, his magic?" For a moment, Merlin wasn't sure that Arthur had asked the question, but no one else was around to speak. The warlock's lips pulled into a small grin.

Kilgharrah gave this some thought, and Merlin feared he would hear a riddle. "Given the fact that the young warlock is Emrys, it is entirely possible. And you, Arthur, had better hope he is able. If Merlin is not able to retrieve his powers, both your destinies will be doomed."

_Great._

"That's reassuring," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "What do I have to do?"

The dragon took to laughing again, annoying both boys. "Why, it is obvious."

Apparently not.

Merlin shook his head and waved his hands. "Please, no riddles this time!" Then a thought occurred to him. He could simply _command_ Kilgharrah to speak clearly. No, not in front of Arthur. That would not be a very good idea. There could be so many outcomes of ordering the dragon around; Arthur would think he's power-hungry, Kilgharrah would say that he abuses his power, which, in turn, would make Arthur think he's power-hungry.

Luckily, no such measures had to be taken. "You must _practice,"_ he answered at last.

"Practice?" the boys echoed together. The dragon simply nodded and flapped his wings.

"Wait!" Merlin shouted after the beast as he took to the air. The warlock groaned and turned to his friend. "He likes to do that," he explained, answering Arthur's baffled expression. Taking in a breath of air, Merlin tried to grin. "Well, now we know what to do… sort of…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "How are you supposed to practice magic _without_ magic and in _Camelot_? That bloody beast was no help," he mumbled, but Merlin wondered if Arthur was annoyed solely because he hadn't succeeded in killing the dragon after all. He attempted to stifle a laugh as Arthur's face appeared to get more and more bothered by the second.

Sighing, Merlin glanced down at his hands again. "I guess," he began, "that I'll have to try, no matter how ridiculous it sounds."

"Merlin, maybe," Arthur took in a breath, "it would be better if you didn't get your magic back, don't you think?" His words came out quiet, but certain, leaving Merlin flabbergasted by Arthur's words. Didn't he hear what Kilgharrah said?

He shook his head vigorously. "No, I don't think!"

Arthur nodded, voice rising. "No, you don't think, do you? You didn't think when you came to Camelot where you could be _executed_ for magic! You didn't think when you set the Great Dragon free! You didn't think when you tried to escape the dungeons! You didn't think when you told me you were Emrys! You just _don't_ think!" he boomed, making Merlin tremble slightly.

"Yes," he whispered, "I did think when I set the dragon free. I didn't have a choice."

"There are _always_ choices, _Mer_lin!"

Merlin shook his head. "No, you don't understand." Arthur was about to retort, but he didn't give him a chance. "I had to promise to set him free or else he wouldn't help me save Camelot. I had no idea what he was going to do when he got out. Kilgharrah never dared to tell me!" he finished on an exasperated note, Arthur's expression still the same. "I regretted the promise the second I made it," he said, recalling how he felt that day, "but it was either promise or watch Camelot fall to Sigan."

Arthur looked at his feet, not knowing completely what to say next, so Merlin continued.

"And I told you, partially because you were about to kill me… and because I trust you," the warlock admitted.

The prince retorted quickly. "If you trust me you would have told me sooner."

"I didn't want you to have to choose between your father and keeping my secret," Merlin explained, and with a small grin he added, "and Gaius never wanted me to utter a hint to you, which was easy because you never took hold of my hints anyway."

Wanting to comment, but unable to, Arthur put his sword back in its scabbard. "Well, let's get a move on back to Camelot before anyone notices that we're missing."

They made a steady pace back to the gates, all the while not saying a single thing. The guards bowed at the sight of Arthur, but the prince gave them no recognition and walked straight in with Merlin at his side.

"Balinor," he suddenly said, breaking the strained silence. Merlin stiffened, but composed himself. "He was your father." It wasn't a question. The warlock nodded once and gave Arthur a sheepish smile. The empty corridor they stood in was casting shadows in all shapes and shades making Arthur look guiltier than he probably was.

Suddenly, loud footsteps followed by arguing voices could be heard. Then, a bright torchlight could be seen rounding the corner.

"…not back by then-"

"They will be… I think," then a chuckle. "It's not like Merlin would do…"

"Merlin!" Lancelot and Gwaine exclaimed as Leon said, "Arthur!"

Leon looked from Merlin to Arthur. "Sire, where did you go?" he asked, taking a second to glare at Merlin.

The warlock whispered to Arthur. "What was that about 'before anyone notices'?" However, Leon and the other two heard him as well, and the latter seemed a bit worried.

Sir Leon stared at the warlock, looking as if he wanted to pound the boy in the corner, but restrained the urge. "My Lord, may I have a word with Merlin?" he asked curtly, not taking his eyes off the servant. Arthur folded his arms over his chest, about to say yes when he stopped himself.

The prince took a glance at Merlin and the warlock nodded once, indicating to Arthur that Leon knew about his magic. Thankfully, he got the message. "It's okay, Leon, I know about Merlin," he said, and Merlin shrugged his shoulders, feeling as if some heavy weight had been lifted.

"What?" Sir Leon exclaimed.

Gwaine snorted and patted the knight on the back. "The princess is in the know." At these shocking words, Leon looked Merlin up and down as if expecting to see a sword sticking out of his stomach. For a moment, Merlin thought he saw a flash of worry in Leon's face, but dismissed this as a trick of the light from the moon.

**~(o)~**

Gwaine strolled into the armory, having been told by a serving kid that Lance was in there. It was already dark, but sure enough, the knight was polishing his sword, his mind preoccupied. Gwaine questioned whether or not he should tell him about Merlin's magic loss. Naw, he shouldn't keep the man in the dark.

Having made up his mind, he called out the knight's name. "I've got some bad news."

Lancelot stood up, setting the spare weapon down on the bench. "The tavern ran out of ale?"

Gwaine chuckled. That would be bad news indeed! "Ha! No, it concerns Merlin." The grin on Lancelot's face was wiped off in an instant. Instead of waiting for the man to ask, he decided to simply come right out with it. "Arthur knows about Merlin's magic… and Merlin lost his magic." It sounded awkward, but it was the best he could do.

"What?" Lance asked, wide eyed. "How'd this happen? How'd you know?

Shrugging, Gwaine shuffled his feet a bit uncomfortable. He didn't know all the answers, but he knew enough. Deciding to leave out how he had come to know about Merlin's No More Magic situation, (Arthur running up to him and practically screaming it at him, then offered him ale in exchange for help on tracking Merlin down) he gestured for Lancelot to follow him. However, they didn't get the chance to reach the door.

Leon threw himself in the room with a lit torch, panic on his face. "Arthur is missing!" While Lance looked worried, Gwaine stayed calm and chuckled.

"He's not missing," he explained, scoffing it off. "He's with Merlin."

"That's supposed to make me feel better, that the Prince of Camelot is out with a _sorcerer_?" he asked harshly.

"Well," Gwaine shrugged, "Lance seems reassured."

Letting out an annoying sigh, Sir Leon left the room with Gwaine and Lancelot at his heels. "Damn it, Gwaine! If something happens to Arthur…" but he didn't finish the threat. The three walked fast paced down various hallways.

Lancelot spoke up. "Merlin isn't going to hurt Arthur," he defended.

This didn't seem to comfort Leon in the least, and Gwaine knew that trust still hadn't been established. "We will wait until morning. If they're not back by then…"

"They will be," Gwaine insisted, then added with a small laugh, "I think. It's not like Merlin would do…"

As they came around a corner, despite the torch, the three almost ran into "Merlin!" Two out of three shouted out of surprise. Leon, however, ignored Merlin and cried "Arthur!"

Lancelot and Gwaine grinned happily at their friends' impeccable timing. "Sire, where did you go?" Leon asked immediately.

"What was that about 'before anyone notices'?" Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear, but the words echoed in the corridor and reached everyone's ears. Gwaine and Lancelot bit their lips, exchanging worried glances.

To Gwaine's surprise, Leon suddenly asked, "My Lord, may I have a word with Merlin?" Arthur folded his arms and looked at Merlin who nodded slowly. Gwaine raised an eyebrow. _Mind reading?_ He thought.

"It's okay, Leon, I know about Merlin," Arthur said calmly. Gwaine smiled at the fact that he was actually _being_ calm.

Leon, however, still wasn't calm. "What?"

Going up to the knight, Gwaine chuckled once. "The princess is in the know." He then patted him on the back and stepped away. Leon seemed to be examining every inch of the lanky boy, and Gwaine kept gnawing on his lower lip.

After another long, awkward silence, Arthur stepped in. "Speak freely, Leon."

The knight nodded to his prince and looked to Merlin. "As you probably know, Emrys has escaped," he said matter-of-factly. "Why do I have a feeling you know where he is?"

Gwaine and Lancelot saw Merlin tense up under Leon's pressuring gaze.

"Y-yeah," Merlin stuttered nervously, "I know he has."

Leon nodded once, and Gwaine watched as he reached over to touch the hilt of his sword. "I- I want you to get in contact with him." That's when something clicked in Gwaine's head; Leon didn't know Merlin was Emrys… or a Dragonlord… or that he had lost his powers. _He doesn't know anything, does he?_ Perhaps that was for the best.

Merlin looked to his feet for the correct words, and for a moment Gwaine wondered if Merlin was going to come out and tell Sir Leon everything. He certainly seemed as if he wanted to do so. Glancing at Lancelot, he saw that the knight was eyeing Leon with great suspicion.

"Did you hear me?" Leon questioned harshly. "I said I want you to-"

"I heard you," Merlin answered instantly, his gaze finding a random spot in the hall. Arthur gave his servant a strange and puzzled look, but luckily Leon didn't see it. "I will see if I can… get _in touch_ with him." Arthur, Lance, and Gwaine all understood just exactly what he meant by 'in touch,' but for Leon, it aroused more questions.

Sighing and understanding that that was all he was going to get out of Merlin, he turned to Arthur. "Sire, can I speak with you, _alone_," he asked briskly, glaring at the warlock somewhat.

**A/N: I had to stop there because I was too tempted to put:**

_**Suddenly, the conversation was interrupted by a strange, green light that glowed into the hall. Looking at the night sky, the five saw a giant skull with a snake slithering out of the skull's mouth. There was only one thing that they could call it; it was a Dark Mark.**_

**So yeah! And about three times I almost wrote 'Harry' instead of 'Merlin.' I do believe I have spotted a crossover plot bunny coming on. Anyway, please review! It would be much appreciated!**


	13. Square One Down

**A/N: Another chapter down! YAY! I hope that this chapter gives you guys some hope for our friendly, neighborhood Merlin. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, alerted the last chapter! I shall try to update quickly, but seeing as it's my birthday in a few days, I will have a hectic week. You know… reviews can make someone write quickly =D**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine, nor shall ever be.**

Merlin looked to his feet, a solemn appearance about him. Acting quickly, Gwaine took the man by the shoulders and embraced him in a one-armed hug, making Merlin smiled ever so. "Mate, you look terrible! Let's…" he struggled for words, "go see if Gaius has some horrible tasting potion that can make you feel better!" Gwaine teased and Lancelot rolled his eyes.

Quickly, the two knights led the warlock down the hall and out of sight of Arthur and Leon's private conversation.

**~(o)~**

Lowering his voice, Leon spoke. "Sire, about Merlin…"

Sighing, the prince prepared himself for his loyal knight's honorable speech. "What about him?" Arthur asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well," Leon said exasperated, "he's a sorcerer, sire! We already have one running around the streets of Camelot; we don't need another." His protests brought some sadness to Arthur, knowing that Leon probably would never fully trust Merlin. Did Arthur even fully trust Merlin?

Slightly confused, Arthur questioned, "Another?"

"Another sorcerer, My Lord. Emrys is residing in Camelot, right under the king's nose. Merlin would make the second. Camelot can only deal with so many sorcerers that are inside our very walls," Leon continued, trying to stress the gravity of the situation. Arthur, however, had to hold in a humorless laugh. Merlin and Emrys were the same person. There was only one sorcerer running around in the castle – that he knew of. "But I do not think we should inform the king of this, of Merlin, I mean."

His words brought a small smile to Arthur's face. "Good, I wasn't planning to."

The knight restrained himself from rolling his eyes, and shook his head, trying to find the correct way to word the following sentence without offending Arthur too much. Merlin had been Arthur's friend – though the two would never admit it – for many years now. The betrayal had to be hard enough on the prince. Leon didn't need to add to the prince's already high stress level.

"I think you need to see the reality of this situation, Arthur," he said slowly and in whispers. "Magic is banned in Camelot. Anyone caught aiding a sorcerer or using magic is executed."

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting, Sir Leon?" he asked formally, folding his arms.

"Perhaps, it would be best, sire, if-" but he was unable to finish.

"I'm not executing Merlin," Arthur said sharply, about to make his leave when Leon stopped him abruptly.

The knight looked severely into Arthur's eyes. "I'm not suggesting that at all." But before Arthur was about to ask what Leon _was_ suggesting, the knight continued swiftly. "You need to tell Merlin to leave Camelot, sire. This isn't the place for him to be. Everyday the king searches for sorcerers and any signs of magic." He took a small pause before adding, "And I don't trust him."

Taken aback by the curt statement, Arthur could only think of one thing to say. "Well, I do trust him," _Am I lying?_ "and if you trust my judgment, then you trust Merlin. He's been able to stay in the shadows this long without being discovered. He can keep it up until I'm king."

Then it occurred to Arthur.

_That idiot is a better liar than I give him credit for._

Having been trained to hide his emotions, Leon displayed none of the shock he was experiencing on the inside. "Please," he pleaded, "just give it some thought." And with that, he left the prince alone in the dark corridor.

Arthur sighed deeply, running both hands through his hair and kicking the wall. Thought after thought crossed his mind. It would be safer to send Merlin away from Camelot, but would his friend come back once he was made king? Or would he be too angry with Arthur? The way Leon suggested sounded almost like banishment. He couldn't banish Merlin; they had a destiny. But does destiny surpass friendship and loyalty? Did Arthur trust Merlin because of this supposedly great destiny or because Merlin was his best friend?

Did nothing make sense anymore?

His father was growing weaker and weaker as time went by, but he was being stubborn. No time soon did he plan to pass the crown down to Arthur. The people seemed to be turning to the prince more and more lately, which was frustrating Uther who kept reminding everyone that he was still the king and had the power.

If Arthur were to send Merlin away until his coronation, the warlock would be gone an awfully long time. Also, Merlin would protest greatly, posing various arguments like "you can't defend yourself" and "I can't leave because… Gaius would be lonely."

He snorted at the thought.

Walking over to the window, Arthur looked up at the starry night sky, half expecting to see the Great Dragon fly across the moon. The prince silently recalled on Gwaine's words. _"Again? Really?"_ he had asked the warlock when the man tried to sneak out. Did that mean that Merlin visited the beast often? Probably. It was logical, and it explained all those disappearances and those times when Merlin was practically the walking dead while doing his chores in the morning.

Realizing that he could not think straight at this hour, Arthur trudged up to his chambers, hoping for a brighter day tomorrow.

**~(o)~**

"You can't sleep in all morning!" Gaius shouted through Merlin's door as the warlock tossed over in his bed, shading his eyes from the blaring sun. Groaning, the warlock got to his feet, shivering as they made contact with the icy wood floor.

Merlin opened the door to his tiny cupboard and pulled out his usual clothing, slipping on the garments with care. After securing his trusty red neckerchief around his neck, Merlin was ready to face the day… and hopefully get Arthur to let him have time off to practice his magic. Determined, he stepped out the door to smile cheerfully at the court physician.

"Morning," he greeted, snatching a piece of bread off the table and inserting it into his hungry mouth. "What's that?" Merlin asked with a full mouth. Gaius was sitting at the wooden table with his nose burried a fairly large manuscript.

Shutting the volume and rubbing his eyes, Gaius looked at his ward. "I was hoping this would have the answer to your magic problem. However, no luck," he admitted, but this didn't shake Merlin's smile. "Merlin," he questioned darkly, "what do you know?" The warlock shrugged, finishing the last bite of his breakfast.

"Not much," he swallowed, "but I did talk to the dragon. He told me to practice my magic, and that _should_ bring it back."

Gaius shook his head. "That sounds too simple."

"I know, but it's all I've got," said Merlin, walking out the door.

**~(o)~**

As the wind blew threw the trees, it blasted her cloak backwards as she walked into the hidden cave. Morgana pulled her hood down, revealing long, dark hair and a very sullen expression. The witch approached another woman being hidden by the shadows. There, in the corner near a basin full of water from the Lake of Avalon, sat a crippled Morgause. One side of her face was normal, beautiful, but the opposite side was scarred severely.

"Any luck, sister?" Morgause asked instantly in a horse voice.

Morgana glared down into the water. "No," said Morgana bitterly. "But you were right about Arthur being in the woods. He was there."

"Why did you not kill him?" Morgause hissed sharply.

Slapping the water, Morgana yelled. "He wasn't alone! _Merlin_ was with him, and he has magic!"

Morgause struggled to stand up, Morgana rushing to her sister's side. "That servant has magic you say? But this is good, sister. If we could expose him to the prince then-"

"No," Morgana snapped, "Arthur already knows about Merlin's magic." She helped her sister to sit back down on the rock. "He didn't seem likely to turn Merlin into Uther." _Or kill the idiot himself_, she thought. "There's more." Her eyebrows came together. "Merlin… he's… I just can't believe it… Merlin is Emrys."

The crippled witch's showed no emotion at her words, only looked over the basin of water. "Emrys? Are you sure? If this is true, there is no chance of Emrys coming to our side, unless…?" she trailed off for a moment, deep in thought. "Unless he has no choice."

Morgana began to smirk evilly. "There's more. From what I saw, it would seem that the powerful Emrys does not have his powers any longer," she said a little too cheerfully.

If anyone were to happen to stumble across the cave and look inside at that moment, they would see two beautifully evil smirks coming from two witches who were enjoying their plotting a tad too much.

**~(o)~**

"You want what?" Arthur asked, looking up from his papers. Merlin was about to answer when he was saved by a soft knock on the door. "Enter," he said bluntly. In stepped Gwen dressed in her purple gown. She stepped inside but was still behind the door, her head visible. "Guinevere!" the prince rejoiced with an instant smile.

She bit her lower lip seeing Merlin. "Am I interrupting something?"

Merlin was about to speak when Arthur _rudely_ interrupted. "Of course not." Merlin glared at the prince. "Please, come in." He gestured for her to fully step into the room, and she obeyed, shutting the door lightly.

Knowing that she was Arthur's weakness, Merlin took advantage of his one opportunity. "So… can I have the afternoon off? I've already done all my chores!"

Arthur sighed and sat the papers roughly down on the table. "And for what could you possibly want the afternoon for?" Gwen blinked a few times in surprise of the request from her friend, and suddenly all eyes were on Arthur.

"Oh, Arthur, why not?" she asked.

But Arthur remained unmoved. "Merlin, my question still stands."

He rolled his blue eyes. "I need to…" How was he supposed to word this with Gwen in the room? "I need to do some… _practice_…"

This time, Gwen questioned him, raising a dark eyebrow. "Practice?"

"Y-yes! I need to practice _fighting_, just in case _someone_ decides to _attack_ Camelot," Merlin stressed. Sure, it confused Gwen, but Arthur should get what he's trying to say. Then again, he was Arthur, the man who misses the obvious. "Do you understand?" he added just in case.

Just then, the wheels churned in the prince's head and he sat up straighter. "Right! Fine, go and practice."

"Merlin, _you're_ going to practice sword fighting?" Gwen asked disbelievingly, the phrase _it feels very swordy_ came to mind. "You?" The warlock nodded, heading towards the door. She turned to the prince. "Shouldn't you train with him, Arthur?"

Mentally slapping himself, Arthur stood up from his chair. He definitely wasn't used to this sort of thing. "Um, Merlin, are you in need of any… assistance?"

Smiling at the couple, Merlin shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't want to hurt you." And with that, he left the room and went straight to Gaius' empty chambers, the physician still on his rounds.

Still in the room, Gwen stifled a giggle at the thought of Merlin hurting Arthur with a sword. However, Arthur knew only full well that Merlin wasn't planning on using a sword in the least, and it wouldn't be very helpful if his magic suddenly kicked in at full blast, making Arthur explode into a thousand little, shiny pieces.

Back in Gaius' chambers, Merlin had eagerly pulled his magic book out of its clever hiding spot and was already flipping its pages – by hand – to find a simple spell that shouldn't do much damage to the premises. It took a lot of time to find a 'simple spell' but he was going to locate one! "Ah, here we are!" Merlin rejoiced with his finger on the spell. "_Cyfoda!_" he cast, desperately hoping that the stupid cup would levitate in the stupid air, but as much as he insulted the thing, it didn't budge an inch.

Sighing, Merlin closed the book, flipped to a random page and said the first spell that he saw.

"_Chordda allt at honnen"_ he tried. Nothing.

"_Annos danio."_

"_Ddeudwch!"_

"_OPEROR QUISPIAM VENEFICUS!"_

"_Cechwch,"_ he swore in the Old Tongue.

Right then, the door came swinging open, and Merlin panicked. "It sounds like a bloody magic battle in here," Arthur exclaimed, slamming the door shut. The warlock calmed down, sighing with relief. "I would have thought you'd have the decency to go to the forest or something to practice."

"Morgana," Merlin reminded him, sitting back in the chair.

Nodding his head to the side in understanding, Arthur pulled up a stool. "Any luck?" Merlin shook his head. "Thought not. What was that one spell? That, 'opers quicky…'" but Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. "That one spell you _shouted_ for the world to hear."

"_Operor quispiam veneficus?"_ Merlin asked.

Annoyed, Arthur thought to himself, _Not all of us can be well-versed in the Old Religion, _Mer_lin!_ But he kept this thought quiet. "Yeah," he sighed, "that one. What was it?"

Merlin blushed, slightly embarrassed by the spell. It certainly wasn't one of his finest spells… It probably wasn't a spell at all! "I, ah, I said 'do something magical.'"

Lifting an eyebrow, Arthur said, "You told an object to just _do something magical?"_ Merlin nodded, eyes shut and lips tight, awaiting the insults and mockers. "Merlin, even I know that can't be a real spell. Do I ever just put down my sword in a fight and ask the bandit to drop dead on the ground?"

"Shut up, Arthur."

But Merlin regretted saying it the second it came out.

The prince leaned in closer to Merlin from over the table. "Is that any way to speak to the Prince of Camelot who is helping you, the warlock?" Merlin stayed quiet, shocked and scared into silence. His eyes were wide and nervous as he watched Arthur carefully. Suddenly, the prince burst into laughter. "Lighten up, Merlin. I don't care how powerful you are, I'm still going to tease you."

Merlin's mouth broke into a smile. "I wouldn't expect" _or want_ "anything less."

Changing the subject, the prince grabbed the magic book and began examining it. "Isn't there some Magic Enabler spell?"

Looking annoyed, Merlin answered. "If there was, we wouldn't be having this problem."

Arthur shrugged and turned back to the crinkled pages, flipping from section to section. He shook his head. "I still don't see how you read this gibberish." Merlin had to stifle a laugh and put his hand up to his mouth, trying to look nonchalant. "What am I doing wrong now?" he snapped.

Removing his hand, Merlin bit his lip. "No, no, it's nothing. It's just… you're holding the book upside down."

Going stark red, the prince flipped the book over in his hands. "Well that didn't help. I still don't understand anything."

And a brilliant idea popped into Merlin's head: _Magic Book for the Ignorant._

Taking the book from Arthur's hands, Merlin fluttered through the pages until he found exactly what he was looking for. "There," he said, lying the book flat on the table for Arthur to see, "that's as close as you're going to get to a Magic Enabler spell. _Communico Veneficus,_" he translated. "It means _To Share Magic_."

Arthur nodded his head to the side. "And seeing as I don't have magic,"

"It won't work," he finished, sitting back lazily in his chair.

"Well," Arthur started, "if we can't do that spell, try another one, an easy one."

The warlock ran a hand through his black hair. "I- it's not that simple. I've already tried _everything_." But Arthur shoved the book off the table and into Merlin's lap. With his eyes, the prince practically ordered Merlin to try. Sighing, he picked up the book and slammed it back on the table. "Fine," he caved, looking around the room for… anything! He spotted an empty weaved basket near the window and focused all his energy on it.

Merlin knew that if he didn't get his magic back, Arthur would be doomed. All that hard work to learn more about his destiny and his powers would have been all for nothing. Camelot would fall to Morgana and Morgause, or some other threat to the kingdom. Arthur would die. Merlin's spirit would die. Nothing would ever be the same… Merlin wouldn't be Merlin…_"Forbernun"_ Merlin muttered, eyes closed, picturing what he wanted to happen.

Eyes still closed, Arthur punched him on the arm. "M-Merlin! _Merlin_, open your eyes!" the prince shouted. "NOW!"

Merlin's eyes snapped open at Arthur's scream. What he saw made him jump back against the table. The basket was completely engulfed in growing flames, the smoke collecting at the ceiling. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other with looks of shock until the shock turned into happiness and a feeling of triumph.

The two grinned from ear to ear, Merlin shouting, "I did it!" Arthur burst out laughing and joined in on the shouting (which consisted of lots of whooping).

That's when Gaius decided it was the best time to walk into the room. "What is so…?" but he cut himself off when he saw his basket burning and the fire about to spread on to the table. "_Merlin_! _Arthur_! What on earth?" he asked, and the boys stopped their not-so-quiet celebration promptly. The physician took a pair of tongs, picked up the burning basket, and dumped it in a bucket of water.

"Sorry, Gaius, I'm afraid that's my fault," Arthur coughed uncomfortably, but then the smiles returned to the boys' faces.

"I did it!" Merlin repeated jumping to his feet. Gaius, slightly annoyed, didn't smile.

He nodded once. "Yes, Merlin, you successfully set a flammable object on fire. That doesn't mean your magic has returned to you."

The smiles dropped- replaced by frustrated groans.

It was back to square one. Maybe square two.

**A/N: Poor Merlin. Will he ever get a break? Probably not, at least, not until we stop writing angst which will never happen. Review?**


	14. Tread Carefully

**A/N: I found time to type this on my birthday and then finished it today! Yay! I won't keep you with my mindless babble. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine.**

**~(o)~**

Gwen walked determined down the hall towards Arthur's chambers. She was nervous to say the least, though the reason she wasn't sure of. Taking in another deep breath, the maid knocked on the prince's door. From inside, she could hear a slightly annoyed "enter," which only made her hesitate even more.

She poked her head inside. Gwen's eyes came to rest on Arthur and Merlin. While the prince sat at his table, Merlin was standing in front of him. Obviously something had been going on.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, wondering if she should leave before she makes a fool of herself.

Merlin opened his mouth, but Arthur cut the servant short. "Of course not. Please, come in," Arthur encouraged. Gwen shut the door behind her, biting her lip before facing the boys again.

"So, can I have the afternoon off? I've already done all my chores!" Merlin said suddenly, catching Arthur while he was off guard. Gwen rolled her eyes. Merlin could be very clever when he wanted to be. It was almost creepy.

Gwen remained silent, curious. "And for what could you possibly want the afternoon for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Both Gwen and Merlin found themselves staring at Arthur, awaiting the answer. Merlin looked very eager to get out of the room.

To help out her friend, the maid piped up. "Oh, Arthur, why not?" she insisted.

This didn't seem to help the warlock's case. "Merlin, my question still stands."

Merlin was now agitated. "I need to…" The man struggled for words, and kept glancing at Gwen every few seconds as if she was his dilemma. "I need to do some… _practice_!" Merlin widened his eyes, as if he was trying to tell Arthur something without saying exactly what he meant.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Practice?" Gwen asked, staring at Merlin.

He nodded vigorously. "Y-yes! I need to practice fighting, just in case someone decides to attack Camelot," Merlin explained, moving his hands around, and speaking like he was talking to a five-year-old. "Do you understand?"

_No,_ Gwen thought.

Arthur shot up straight in his chair, his eyes bright. "Right!" but when he saw Gwen's bewildered face, he slouched back down, but his understanding was still there. "Fine, go and practice." He waved his hand lazily.

"Merlin, _you're_ going to practice sword fighting?" she demanded, not believing her ears. "You?" she asked again and Merlin nodded once. He turned on his heel and strutted towards the door, wanting to head out to the hall.

No one could deny that Merlin was rather useless with a sword and tended to come back from every battle with bumps and bruises, though no one was sure why. He couldn't fight, and fists were no good against a sword or ax… or talons from beasts. Gwen really did not want Merlin to end up hurting himself with a weapon- something he was obviously prone to doing.

Gwen's gaze darted to the love of her life. "Shouldn't you train with him, Arthur?"

At her words, Merlin froze on the spot. Arthur hadn't been expecting that, and looked up at his servant very nervous. "Um, Merlin, are you in need of any assistance?" he asked, unsure of his words.

Merlin grinned his trademark smile. "Nah, I wouldn't want to hurt you." Gwen had to hold back a laugh, but Arthur seemed not to find it humorous in the least. He was taking Merlin's words very seriously for some reason, a rarity for him.

Really, Gwen doubted Merlin could hurt Arthur in a sword fight.

After Merlin left for "training," her attention turned back to the prince who had grown stiff in his chair. "What's on your mind, Arthur?" she asked, forgetting about her original reason she had sought out the Prince of Camelot.

Arthur grinned slightly at her concern. He opened his mouth to just blow the situation off, but she stared him down. "All right," he began, "I'll tell you." There was a long pause as he contemplated his thoughts. "It's Merlin." Gwen pulled up a chair and sat with the prince, her interest growing.

"What's wrong with Merlin?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together.

He shook his head. "Nothing I hope, but…" Arthur looked into her brown eyes. "He hasn't been himself these past couple of days."

Gwen cocked her head to the side. "When did this start?"

"When Emrys escaped," Arthur whispered more to himself than to her. He glanced up at her and cleared his throat. "You know Merlin, he's always worried about something," Arthur scoffed, but the worry was still in his eyes. Gwen saw right through his façade.

"Arthur," she said slowly, "what does Emrys have to do with Merlin?"

"Well, you were locked up before we caught the warlock! And when he escaped Merlin was worried that everyone was going to get locked up again," he explained hastily. It did make sense; Merlin often worried about his friends, but it seemed like that was more of Arthur's worries than of Merlin's.

Secretly unsatisfied with her answer, Gwen smiled and kissed Arthur lightly. He was smiling as she pulled back to look at him. "If you say so. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Arthur's smile grew and he pulled her closer, knocking her off her feet. She fell right into Arthur's lap, and his lips made contact with hers. "Please," he breathed, "don't be." For a moment, Gwen forgot to breathe. Their lips touched again, this time more passionately. For a moment, she forgot that Arthur was hiding something. For a moment, she forgot their love was forbidden…

Echoing footsteps came from down the hall and Gwen jumped to her feet, blushing slightly. "My Lord," she curtsied and walked quickly out of the room in time to see who had interrupted her and Arthur's romantic moment. Five guards were patrolling the halls, their footsteps bouncing off the walls.

After pausing a second Gwen spun around on her heel and headed down towards the armory. If Merlin was really training, then enough time had passed that he would already have his sword. Gwen, however, doubted strongly if that was Merlin's true intention. Arthur seemed to know Merlin wasn't actually training, but let his servant have the time off anyway.

Despite popular belief, Merlin wasn't stupid. Gwen had seen sides to Merlin that no one else knew existed. She had seen Merlin when he wasn't acting like an oblivious idiot, when he had thought-out plans – even if some of these plans weren't rational. Arthur may think Merlin was an idiot, but she did not.

Her friend was up to something… again.

And she was sure that this something was going to get him into trouble… _again_.

Almost frantically Gwen entered the armory. The room was empty. Taking in a deep breath, she walked quickly out to the training field and scanned the area. There were only four knights out training, and none of them were awkward, stumbling servants dressed in rusting armor.

"Oh, Merlin, what are you up to?" Gwen sighed, walking slowly back into the castle.

When she turned around the corner heading towards Gaius' chambers, Gwen came face to face with "Gwaine," she said a bit flustered.

The knight smiled widely and bowed. "My Lady."

Gwen rolled her brown eyes. "I told you already, I'm not a lady."

"Ah, but if you're not a lady then I am not a knight!" he countered, still bent over. Gwen was vividly reminded of the first time she met Gwaine in the market.

She laughed once. "One could question –"

Gwaine chuckled and stood up straight. "Tell me, if you weren't already in love with the precious Prince of Prat-dom," he was definitely spending too much time with Merlin, "would you have been interested?" he asked, a sneaky smile on his lips.

Gwen tried to push past but he did not allow it. "No, I wouldn't have been." She grinned and tried to walk away. Once again, Gwaine caught a hold of her.

"Yes you would have," he insisted.

"No," she smiled again, annoyed. "I really wouldn't have."

"Liar!" Gwaine accused, smiling from ear to ear now. "I can see it in your eyes." Unintentionally, she shut her eyes. "Tell me," he continued, "if not me, then who?"

Ignoring the question, something occurred to her. "Have you seen Merlin?"

Gwaine looked almost taken aback. "Merlin? He'd be happy to know that. The bloke can't get –"

She shook her head briskly. "No, forget about that! I need to know if you've seen Merlin today?"

"No," he answered, getting somewhat serious again. "Haven't seen him since yesterday. Figured Arthur gave him so many chores that only a whole army could get it all done in a day."

Gwen looked up at the knight. Gwaine was one of Merlin's best and closest friends; if Merlin were hiding something, surely Gwaine would have some idea of what it was. The only question was would he tell her if she asked?

"Gwaine," she started slowly, "do you know if Merlin is… hiding anything?"

He took in a breath through his teeth, looking a bit uncomfortable and awkward. "Actually, I'm rather glad you aren't a lady yet. You'd order me to tell you, and," the knight shrugged, "I can't do that." Gwen bit her lower lip, trying to think of something to say.

"Because you don't know, or because…?" she started.

Gwaine nodded his head to the side. "Because it's not my secret to tell."

The maid nodded, looking towards her feet. She should have known Gwaine wouldn't say anything, and it was foolish to ask. Now Merlin was going to know that she was suspicious of him. There was no doubt in her mind that Gwaine would go straight to Merlin and tell him of the little conversation.

"Whatever it is that Merlin is hiding," she gulped, "will it get him into trouble?"

And then, Gwaine got as serious as Gwen had ever seen him; his face going blank and all traces of humor vanished from sight. "Only if someone betrays his trust."

**~(o)~**

Loud footfalls came from outside the door, and Gwen's cheeks burned crimson. She removed herself from her risky position on Arthur's lap and bowed gracefully. "My Lord," she said in almost a whisper and rushed out of the room, not daring to look back over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that," Arthur breathed sadly.

Then, he too got to his feet, not being able to stand another minute of the Counsel's paperwork. He really had no idea where he was headed, but he acted like he did every time someone passed him by, straightening his shoulders and looking determined to complete his mission. What that mission was, he couldn't tell you.

Soon, he found his feet taking him down an all too familiar corridor that lead straight to… Gaius' chambers. It was really a sad day when the Prince of Camelot had nothing better to do than spend quality time with his manservant.

However, said servant did not seem to be in a mood for company.

Arthur looked around to make sure he was alone in the hallway before placing his ear against the grain of the door. What he heard shocked him slightly, but he tried not to act phased. Merlin was still the same person; now, Arthur just knew that his friend had a dark – no it wasn't dark, only different – side that he had never seen before.

"_Ddeudwch!"_ Merlin said rather loudly, and Arthur looked around the hall again nervously.

And just when he didn't think Merlin could get any louder, _"OPEROR QUISPIAM VENEFICUS!"_

Not waiting another moment, Arthur came charging into the room. He was tempted to tell Merlin off for not being careful, but decided against it when he saw how pitiful the man appeared. He looked he was on the verge of collapse. "It sounds like a bloody magic battle in here," he teased, and Merlin sighed, obviously realizing that he had indeed been too loud. "I would have thought you'd have the decency to go to the forest or something to practice," Arthur added.

"Morgana," Merlin said simply.

_Right_, he thought. "Any luck?" Arthur asked curiously as he sat across from the warlock, the magic book on the table between them. Merlin solemnly shook his head. That's what Arthur was afraid of. "Thought not. What was that one spell?" he asked, trying to recall how to say the words. "That, 'opers quicky…'" From the look on Merlin's face, Arthur's pronunciation wasn't quite accurate. "That one spell you _shouted_ for the world to hear," he decided to say.

"_Operor quispiam veneficus?"_

_Not all of us can be well-versed in the Old Religion, _Mer_lin!_ He thought. "Yeah, that one. What was it?"

The warlock's cheeks turned slightly pink before he answered awkwardly. "I, ah, I said 'do something magical.'"

Arthur forced himself to hold in a laugh, knowing that Merlin was probably on his last nerve. "You told an object to just _do something magical? _Merlin, even I know that can't be a real spell. Do I ever just put down my sword in a fight and ask the bandit to drop dead on the ground?"

"Shut up, Arthur," he snapped not looking at the prince. But, it was a good sign. Merlin's usual ridiculous self was resurfacing slowly.

Arthur decided to play along.

His expression grew serious and angry as he got closer to Merlin. "Is that any way to speak to the Prince of Camelot who is helping you, the warlock?" His friend stayed silent as his eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and shut without a single word coming out. His expression was so humorous that Arthur couldn't hold it in any longer and broke out laughing.

"Lighten up, Merlin. I don't care how powerful you are, I'm still going to tease you!" Arthur said with another laugh. Thankfully, Merlin wasn't mad and he grinned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said simply.

"Isn't there some Magic Enabler spell?" Arthur asked as he looked through the magic book with slight confusion.

Merlin was on the verge of rolling his eyes, but Arthur shrugged it off. Perhaps he should learn about some of this magic stuff. "If there was, we wouldn't be having this problem."

He went through the book, trying to see if he could find anything helpful. Unfortunately, none of the words on the page made sense. "I still don't see how you read this gibberish." On the other side of the table, Merlin was trying his best not to laugh at Arthur. "What am I doing wrong now?" Arthur asked, not meaning for it to come out so harshly.

"No, no, it's nothing," he assured the prince. "It's just… you're holding the book upside down."

He could feel his cheeks burning red.

"Well that didn't help," Arthur insisted as he turned the book over. "I still don't understand anything."

Before Arthur could look any further in the magic book, Merlin tugged it out of his clutches. "There, that's as close as you're going to get to a Magic Enabler spell." He pointed to the foreign words. "Communico Veneficus. It means To Share Magic."

"And seeing as I don't have magic," Arthur began, trying his hardest to understand.

Merlin nodded, sitting back. "It won't work."

Arthur could see the defeat in Merlin's eyes. Quickly, he thought of a suggestion. "Well, if we can't do that spell, try another one, an easy one."

"I- it's not that simple. I've already tried everything," Merlin defended. No, Merlin wasn't going to get out of this. Arthur grabbed hold of the book, which had been returned to the table, and pushed it onto Merlin's knees. Arthur was about to order him to keep trying, but he didn't have to.

"Fine." Merlin groaned and Arthur watched as he scanned the room.

Suddenly, he saw that the warlock's vision was focused, and Arthur found himself silently begging for Merlin's magic to work.

After a few long seconds, Merlin shut his eyes and cast his spell. _"Forbernun."_

Suddenly, Gaius' basket started to smolder. "M-Merlin!" A moment later, it burst into bright orange flames that were threatening to touch the ceiling. "Merlin, open your eyes!" but Merlin remained still. "NOW!" he shouted.

At last, Merlin's eyes flashed open and he jumped back in surprise. Arthur smiled at the sight of Merlin's victorious grin. "I did it!" he shouted, and Arthur started laughing and clapping. Merlin and Arthur jumped up from their seats and laughed more. An onlooker would think they were drunk.

"What is so…?" Gaius, who seemed to come out of nowhere, asked. "Merlin! Arthur! What on earth?" The boys froze as they watched Gaius dispatch the still burning basket into water, making the fire sizzle out. They both received disapproving glares.

Not thinking Merlin should get in trouble for something Arthur wanted him to do, the prince spoke up. "Sorry, Gaius, I'm afraid that's my fault." Instantly, the smiles returned as Gaius' hard expression lightened up.

"I did it!" the warlock yelled for the second time, and Arthur nodded happily.

Gaius didn't seem quite as impressed as Arthur.

"Yes, Merlin, you successfully set a flammable object on fire. That doesn't mean your magic has returned to you," he explained bluntly. Promptly, Merlin's smile vanished and glared down at his magic book. "I'm sorry to tell you that, but I don't want you getting your hopes up."

"But this has to mean something," Arthur insisted, gesturing towards the drenched basket.

The physician shook his head and sat down, mumbling something about being too old. "Listen, and listen carefully, _both_ of you. Merlin, as you are fully aware of, you and Arthur share a connection. Arthur was in the room as you preformed the magic. Your magic probably just responded to the magical link."

But Arthur was shaking his head. "No, he's tried to do magic with me in the room before and wasn't able to."

Sighing, Merlin looked to Gaius. "Until Morgana decides to attack, I'll just keep practicing with Arthur around." He glanced nervously at the prince, as if asking permission. Arthur nodded once in response to the silent question.

"Of course, anything to help," he said softly.

"Be _careful_, Merlin," Gaius warned. "If you've riled Morgana then you won't have long to practice."

Suddenly, the door swung open as Gwaine strutted into the room. "Morgana isn't the only person you need to worry about," he chimed. "Gwen is suspicious."

Merlin groaned. "Great," he sighed. "How'd you know?"

"She caught me walking down the halls and asked me if I knew what you were hiding… and if I would kindly tell her." Gwaine finished and put his hands in his pockets, staring at Merlin's blank expression. Arthur, however, wasn't so composed.

"What did you say?" he asked promptly.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I told her all about Merlin's magic and that he was a Dragonlord," he said sarcastically. "Please, Arthur, give me more credit than that!"

"Thanks, Gwaine," Merlin said quickly before Arthur had the chance to say anything.

The knight nodded once. "I thought you should be alert if she came snoopin' about, though it isn't quite like Gwen to snoop, now is it?" he added as Arthur was about to comment. He breathed out and started for the door again. "Sorry for a short visit, but I've got a tankard of ale with my name on it!" Gwaine smiled again and shut the door behind him.

"I was afraid of that," Arthur said, not taking his eyes off the door.

"What?" asked Merlin warily.

Arthur looked at the warlock. "After you left, Gwen wanted to know what Emrys had to do with you." Merlin's eyes went wide. "I covered for you, but obviously she didn't believe me. That's a bit insulting actually…"

"We'll just have to be more cautious around her," Merlin reasoned. Just then, an idea popped into Arthur's head, and Merlin caught onto what he was thinking. "No, absolutely not, Arthur!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Why can't we tell Guinevere?"

"Because I care about Gwen too!" he said. "If I ever got caught, Uther would execute everyone who knew my secret."

Before Arthur could answer – no one was letting him speak, and he was the prince! – Gaius stood up. "Speaking of those who know about your magic…?" he questioned harshly.

"Ah, that," Merlin said pitifully. "Gwaine sort of guessed it. Lancelot already knew from a few years ago, and Leon saw me use my magic."

Arthur held up a hand before Gaius could tell Merlin off. "Hold on a moment. You said that Lancelot has known about you since…?"

"The first time we met." The prince raised an eyebrow, and Merlin obviously knew that the time for explanations had finally come. "Right," he sighed. "Pull up a seat, this could take a while."

**A/N: Pretty long, sorry! More of Morgana and Morgause's plan will be revealed next chapter! Review?**


	15. Revelations and Revenge

**A/N: Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! I hope you find this chapter entertaining! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, Merlin isn't mine. Merlin might get scared away if he was.**

Quickly, Arthur sat down not taking his stern eyes off the warlock. "So," Merlin started nervously, "where do you want me to start?"

Arthur snorted. "Start from the day you got here! I would think that's obvious."

Merlin rolled his eyes as Gaius got to his feet. Instantly Merlin's hand shot up and he grabbed Gaius' sleeve. "No, Gaius, you can't go," he insisted, glancing nervously at Arthur every few seconds. The physician freed himself from his ward's grasp.

"Really, Merlin. There is no need for me to stay. I've lived the stories you're about to tell," he explained sternly.

"Yes, but you need to be a witness when Arthur murders me!" Merlin insisted, confusing Arthur.

But Gaius did not seem phased. "I'm sure he's not going to kill you. If anything, you're going to be impressed, sire," he said, looking at the befuddled prince. "Now, I'm going on my rounds. _Behave_!" the physician snapped as he shut the door behind him.

Arthur shrugged down in his seat. "That sounds encouraging," he mumbled and took his sword belt off, setting it on the table. "Feel better?" Arthur asked casually, ready to hear what Merlin had to say. They had been friends for… about five years. Merlin was right; this was going to take a while.

Merlin grabbed the sword belt from the table and sat it on the floor next to him, and then smiled. "Yes, much better." Arthur rolled his eyes. The warlock clapped his hands together, thinking hard about that first day he set foot in Camelot.

"I've got to tell you, I didn't get the warmest welcome," he said exasperated. "Right when I came to Camelot, a sorcerer was being executed, which naturally made me want to turn right around and run back to Ealdor." Merlin coughed a laugh. Arthur, on the other hand, was frowning. "Anyway," he continued seeing Arthur's expression, "I went to Gaius and he fell, so I used magic to save him. That's when he found out I had magic. He explained that Camelot had banned magic, though I sort of figured that part out for myself." Merlin tried not to look at his friend, but had to. Arthur didn't seem angry – yet – nor did he seem amused. To be honest, Arthur seemed interested, so Merlin thought it safe to go on.

"Then I saw you throwing knives as Tristan, and stupidly, I felt like I should put an end to it," he explained.

Arthur then smiled. "I've _got_ to ask; would you have stopped me if you knew I was a prince?"

Merlin scoffed at the question. "Of course! You should know that!" He grinned and kept talking. "And I really did mean it when I said I could take you apart with less than one blow, which you now know. Not that I could have really hurt you. See, I didn't have that great of control over my magic at the time." He shrugged, adjusting his neckerchief uncertainly. Merlin cleared his throat. "To, ah, to be honest, I used magic when we fought in the market."

The prince's mouth fell open, about to say something about his newfound knowledge. Merlin started talking immediately. "Then, at the feast, when I saw everyone going to sleep I covered my own ears. The witch pulled out a dagger and I used magic to make the chandelier fall on top of her. That broke the spell – though I'm not sure how that happened – and all of you started to wake up. She threw the knife and I slowed down time and jumped –"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Arthur put his hands up to silence his friend. "You _slowed down time?_" The warlock nodded sheepishly. The prince went back lazily in his chair. "I guess I should stop being so surprised when you say those kinds of things. Keep going."

In the fastest and most detailed way possible, Merlin zipped through those first couple of weeks. "…and that's when Lancelot told me he saw me use magic," he finished after explaining how he had assisted in killing the griffin.

Arthur was shocked into silence. At last, he found his voice. "You did all that…?" he asked. "So when you stupidly barged into the Counsel Chambers admitting you were a sorcerer… _How much of an idiot could you be?_" he snapped.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "And then you saved my life. Listen, I'll finish telling you everything and _then_ you can comment, otherwise," the warlock chuckled, "we could be here for days, maybe even weeks."

He nodded once. "Got it. No commenting."

"Thank you. Now, then that brings us to Edwin…"

The two boys sat at the table for hours on end, unknowingly ignoring Gaius when the physician offered them a late lunch, and purposely ignoring all duties. Merlin knew that all this could get boring, listening to recounts of experiences, so he tried to make it a bit interesting by a little reenacting and explaining some the spells he had used.

Arthur wanted so badly to suddenly stop Merlin and make an exclamation over something he just said, (Sophia, Will, that sword in the _lake_!) but restrained the urge. Something else bothered him as well. Merlin was scared that Arthur would kill him. So far, he didn't understand why he feared that – partly because Merlin left out the part of Gwen kissing him after he was poisoned – Arthur would want to kill him. All Merlin had done was save his life.

That's when Merlin got twitchy.

"Um, after that you got scratched by the Questing Beast," he said somberly. "We took you to Gaius, but he said it was no use. I even tried using magic when I knew Uther would walk in at any minute. It didn't do any good; you didn't come round." He sighed. "That's when I knew I had to do something or else you would die."

"You went to the dragon?" Arthur asked quietly.

He nodded. "He, er, Kilgharrah told me about the Isle of the Blessed. That place was my last chance, you have to understand!" Merlin spat out, eyeing the sword lying next to him. "There was a price…" he glanced up at Arthur who was on the edge of his stool. "For a life to be saved a life must be taken, and I was willing to give my life for yours. My destiny was to protect you, and that's what I was doing."

To Merlin's surprise, Arthur didn't lunge for the warlock, but he did stand up and began pacing the chamber, rubbing his face. It wasn't until after he had walked the room three times did Arthur finally speak in a low, dark voice.

"That night you were saying goodbye," he muttered.

Merlin nodded his head to the side. "I was telling you the truth when I said I was happy to be your servant until the day I die. Now, however," he sighed, lowering his head.

"What?" Arthur asked warily.

"Well," Merlin sighed again sadly, "now I'd rather be a Court Warlock." A smile shone brightly on his face, making Arthur roll his eyes and sit back down.

"Maybe one day, Merlin, but not today for obvious reasons." Merlin lifted an eyebrow. Arthur huffed. "For example, I'm not king, and I still need a servant that isn't a bootlicker," he sneered. "I swear, it was strange when Tristan kept waiting on me hand and foot. No wonder it got to my head with servants like that," Arthur said, running a hand through his hair.

The warlock smiled devilishly. "Happy to help you stop being a prat."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Yes, sire," he said, and both boys laughed quietly.

For the next two hours, Merlin spent their time going over every magical aspect of their lives up to the point of Morgana's takeover, and the mysterious deaths of her immortal army- well, he did leave out Freya... He also explained how he disposed of the sword Kilgharrah brandished for Arthur.

"You shoved it _into a stone_?" the prince asked exasperated. "A stone?"

Merlin laughed once. "It's the perfect spot to hide a powerful sword," he reasoned.

"I almost hate to ask, but," Arthur bit his lip, "when will I get this sword?" The warlock snorted.

"When you're king," Merlin answered, "_because_," he said quickly when Arthur was about to protest, "it would be safer that way. I don't want another episode with your father wielding the sword and Kilgharrah getting angry with me again."

Arthur snorted. "I doubt that he's going to get the sword." But Merlin folded his arms in disapproval. "Oh, come on! Merlin, you can't tell me about a sword that's _meant_ for me and then not let me have it!" he said annoyed.

The warlock shook his head again. "Sorry, Arthur."

The prince stood up, pacing around the table to stand above his friend. "Merlin,"

"Yes?"

"What do you think my father will do when a group of Camelot's Guard stumble upon the sword in the stone?" he questioned sternly, lifting an eyebrow. Merlin opened his mouth but shut it without a word coming out. "He will ask, _why_ a sword is in a stone, _how_ it got there, and _who_ placed it there." Arthur circled Merlin as he remained stiff in his chair.

Finally, he relaxed. "Nah, I hid it pretty good. That won't happen." Before Arthur could think up a comeback, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Merlin called. The door came open and in stepped Sir Leon.

"Sire," he said, bowing. He then glared at Merlin. "Your father wishes to speak to you, Arthur… _alone_."

Ignoring Leon's rudeness, Merlin stood up. "That's fine!" he smiled. "We were done talking."

"_I_ say when we're done talking, Merlin, and this conversation is far from over," Arthur said sharply, snatching his sword off the floor. "You will take me to it." And with that, the prince turned to leave the room with his fellow knight.

"What was that about?" Leon asked once the door was shut.

Arthur shrugged. "We were talking about the past five years from the point of view of someone with magic." They turned the next corner, heading to the Great Hall. "You should really listen to the stories; you might start trusting Merlin," he said as the prince opened the giant doors and strutted into the room like he owned the place.

**~(o)~**

Morgana grabbed the vial of potion from Morgause's grasp, slipping it into her cloak. She mounted her horse with Morgause standing beside her. "Be careful, sister," she warned the young witch. "If Merlin or the prince suspect anything, they will go to Uther. The last thing we need are Camelot guards finding us."

She nodded. "I will. Don't worry, I won't fail you again."

Morgause limped backwards, releasing her hand from Morgana's. "I know you won't. Now go!" Snapping the reins, Morgana went galloping through the forest, heading towards the path that led to the Kingdom of Camelot.

It was almost nightfall by the time the castle came into her view. Morgana sneered at the place she once called home. How it repulsed her. The more the thought over her newest plan, however, the more she smiled, and soon, that smiled turned into a smirk.

Quickly, she rode onwards down the hill towards the entrance of the citadel. No guards were placed at the gates, so she slipped through easily. Putting her hood up, Morgana slithered through the rest of Camelot's _finest_ security, making it all the way to the door outside Gaius' chambers. Her eyes flashed gold and the door unlocked, opening for her. She smirked darkly.

The old physician was sound asleep on his bed, snoring faintly. Morgana had half a notion to… No. She could not kill him; that wasn't her mission.

Morgana turned her attention back to the situation at hand and scanned the room for what she was looking for. Her eyes came to rest on a filled water pitcher on the bench. From experience, she knew full well that this was the water that Gaius and Merlin used to drink. Taking the flask out of her cloak, she uncorked it. Quietly, Morgana poured the contents of the flask into the water.

Once the bottle was empty, she shut her eyes, and held her hand over the pitcher. "_Usus vir of meus sumo Merlin, efficio nostrum bidding,"_ she chanted, eyes flashing gold for the second time. The liquid seemed to glow a faint green before simmering into a dark shade of black. It then went back to the crystal clear color it normal was. The witch smirked again and made her escape; sneaking out the physician's door and into what she thought was a deserted hallway.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," a cocky voice chimed from behind her. Morgana spun around to see a familiar looking man. She rolled her eyes, instantly recognizing him as one of those commoners that helped her half-brother defeat her and her army. "You don't look happy to see me, Morgana," he smiled, hands in his pockets. Morgana looked him over- no weapon in sight. The man walked closer to her and bowed mockingly. "I'm Gwaine, _Sir_ Gwaine, actually."

She sneered. "Leave it to Arthur to knight a commoner." Morgana wasn't sure why she hadn't killed this Gwaine yet. It was very tempting.

Gwaine chuckled. "I am a noble," he nodded, "I just don't usually tell people, because then I would be compared to people like you," he grinned scornfully. "Disrespect intended, My Lady." Gwaine took one step close enough for Morgana to touch… or kill. His breath smelled of ale.

"You _really_ don't know who you're dealing with," Morgana sneered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't I?" But he vetoed the question with a wave of his hand. "Forget it. I just wanted to warn you."

Morgana almost laughed. "_You_ warn _me_? It may have slipped your mind, _Sir Gwaine,_ but your precious king is not in the right state to do anything threatening," she countered coldly. "And you're without a weapon, or had that escaped your notice?"

Gwaine cocked his head to the side. "That maybe true." He frowned, eyes darkening. "But, if you hurt Merlin, Arthur, or anyone else in Camelot, you will regret it. I will find you, Morgana."

"And what makes you so sure you would win this fight?" she huffed.

"We already won once," he reminded her, and then looked at Gaius' door. "What, ah, were you doing in there?" Gwaine asked casually as if the threatening words had never been spoken. His hands returned to his pockets and he began rocking back and forth, awaiting his answer that he knew wouldn't come.

To his surprise, she did answer him. "I'm bringing about Camelot's downfall by putting Emrys under my control," she smiled. Gwaine opened his mouth and held up a hand, but she didn't allow him to go any further. "It's too bad you won't remember any of this. _Anghofia 'r ffeithiau chan heno._" Morgana smirked as Gwaine went flying back against the stone wall, falling to the floor unconscious.

Not waiting to see if the guards had heard the noise, Morgana dashed for the exit, disappearing into the dark of the night.

**~(o)~**

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Arthur asked, standing before King Uther. The king looked at his son gravely, something he always did ever since Morgana. It was as if he was just waiting for Arthur to pop a surprise betrayal at him. Unfortunately, Arthur was hiding a betrayal, and it pained the prince to think that he was doing exactly what Morgana had done- deception.

Uther sat down in his throne, the sad look still on his face. "Y-yes," he stuttered before composing himself. "Have you heard anymore of Emrys?"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. "No, father," the prince lied. "But I can put your mind at rest by the fact that we have found no signs of…" at that moment, Leon coughed in the background. Arthur's eye met the knight's. He could read Leon's expression clearly. It was as if he was saying, _Don't lie for Merlin_. Arthur looked back to his father. "There were no signs of dark magic in Camelot."

The king nodded, dismissing the people in the room. Leon immediately fell in step with Arthur. "I can't believe you lied to the king," he muttered so that passing guards couldn't hear.

"I didn't lie," Arthur reasoned, acting sure of himself.

"You told him that you didn't find any magic."

"You're wrong. I said I found no signs of _dark_ magic. There's a difference!" he exclaimed, jogging up the long staircase.

Leon rolled his eyes and continued to follow his prince into his chambers where Merlin was sitting at the table, staring annoyed at the fireplace. There was a giant tray of food on the table, set up for Arthur. Slowly, the two men approached the sitting warlock.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked slowly, not used to seeing Merlin like this. The warlock only mumbled recognition. "What are you doing?"

Sighing, he continued to stare. "The fire won't lite," he said dryly. "I think Gaius is right about that 'reacting to destiny' thing." But his tone was far from enthusiastic. Arthur cringed as Leon looked to the prince with confusion in his eyes. "Dinner's on the table," he pointed out bluntly. Obviously feeling a bit awkward, Leon coughed to make his presents known to the warlock. "Hi, Leon. No, I'm not going insane," he added as the knight kept staring confused as to why Merlin was staring angrily at an unlit fireplace.

"Did you –?"

"No, I didn't read your mind," Merlin cleared up before Leon could finish his question.

"Then how did you kn –?"

Merlin tore his gaze away from the fireplace and stood up. "How'd I know what you were going to say?" he questioned. Leon nodded slowly, suspicious. "I'm smarter and more vigilant than I get credit for. Magic isn't needed to guess obvious questions."

**~(o)~**

"Sire," Leon bowed after walking into the chamber. It didn't escape Merlin's attention, however, that the knight was glowering at him. When he saw that Merlin noticed, his attention turned back to the prince. "Your father wishes to speak to you, Arthur," then he glared at Merlin again, "_alone_."

Merlin nodded in understanding, not letting the comment get to him. "That's fine! We were done talking." He grinned at Arthur.

The prince shook his head and grabbed for his sword. "_I_ say when we're done talking, Merlin, and this conversation is far from over," but Merlin pretended not to take his friend seriously. "You will take me to it," Arthur added before leaving with Leon.

After the two knights left, Merlin picked up his beloved magic book and took it back to his room, slipping the tome back into hiding. He sighed and looked out his room window. Somewhere out there, the sword was waiting for Arthur to wield it, but Merlin knew that day wouldn't be for some time. Uther wouldn't willingly give up the crown to Arthur.

Merlin was forced to wait.

"Merlin?" Gaius' voice called from the main room. "Where was Arthur going with Leon?" he asked, coming into his ward's back room. "I saw them leave as I came in."

The warlock shrugged on his bed. "Uther wanted to talk with Arthur about something."

"You don't know what it was about?" the physician asked in a worried tone.

Merlin scoffed. "No, of course not! Leon wouldn't dare say anything in front of me. He doesn't trust me no matter how much Arthur says that I'm not evil." Gaius continued to frown. "What is it?" Merlin asked, standing back up.

The physician sighed, looking up at Merlin. "When 'Emrys' escaped, I was sure the king would be more… on edge than usual. But he hasn't set out many search parties, and it worries me. This isn't like Uther to not do much when a sorcerer escapes."

"What are you thinking he's doing?" Merlin asked, his heart beating faster.

"I don't know, Merlin, but whatever it is, you need to be extra careful," he warned. At that moment, the giant clocked chimed seven at night. "You best go get Arthur's dinner."

Merlin nodded and gave his mentor a reassuring smile before departing down the halls and down to the kitchens to collect the gourmet meal. On the way to Arthur's chambers, he greeted many of his servant fellows and tripped once or twice over his feet, catching the fallen apple in midair. He reached the door after about three close calls and managed to kick the wooden door open.

He entered the room and sat the tray down on the table slowly, careful not to spill anything else. Merlin filled the empty goblet and began pulling down the bed, got Arthur's clothes out, and cleaned the chamber pot. After his evening chores were finished – and Arthur hadn't yet returned – Merlin stood back to admire his work, hands on hips. He grinned and spotted the unlit fire.

Sitting down at the chair closest to the hearth, he cast with all his concentration like he had done in Gaius' chambers, "_Forbernun_." His eyes opened, but the firewood remained untouched. Not giving up, Merlin tried again… and again… and _again_. He felt useless.

He heard the chamber door open behind him, but Merlin didn't tear his gaze away from the should-be-blazing fireplace. Merlin knew that Arthur would be curious as to what he was doing, but he didn't care. He was going to have a stare-down with this bloody firewood! And by Albion, it was going to do what he wanted!

"Merlin?" the prince asked.

"Hmm?" Merlin muttered barely audible.

Arthur cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

_I don't care if this is your chamber, please leave!_ He thought. "The fire won't lite," he said instead. Merlin thought back to what Gaius had said, wondering if he should try lighting the fire now that his 'other half' was in the room. "I think Gaius is right about that 'reacting to destiny' thing." There was a long pause after his words, but he didn't expect Arthur to make much of them, so he decided a subject change was in order. "Dinner's on the table."

From behind him, there was a cough. It wasn't Arthur. By turning his head ever so slightly to take a quick peek, Merlin greeted dryly. "Hi, Leon. No, I'm not going insane," Merlin assured him as he kept glaring at the firewood.

Telling from the silence, Leon was probably perplexed. "Did you –?"

"No, I didn't read your mind." Merlin knew most of Camelot thought him to be an idiot, so it was natural for a knight to think the warlock was insane. He may as well deny the fact.

"Then how did you kn –?" Leon insisted, taking a step closer.

Facing the two warriors, Merlin sighed. "How'd I know what you were going to say?" Merlin finished for him. The knight nodded once, glaring. "I'm smarter and more vigilant than I get credit for. Magic isn't needed to guess obvious questions."

Perhaps that was a bit harsh.

An idea struck him! Merlin slipped past Leon and grabbed Arthur's arm, dragging him over to the fireplace, Merlin's usual grin back on his face. "Stand here," he ordered happily, not letting go of Arthur's arm. He looked deep into the hearth again. "_Forbernun!"_

Instantly, a fire roared to life, consuming the wood with its fiery lips.

Leon jumped back, drawing his sword as a reflex, but Merlin didn't pay much attention. He looked down at his hand grasping the prince's arm. "This is going to be inconvenient," he huffed.

**~(o)~**

After Arthur had finished eating, he dismissed Merlin to go to bed, which the warlock did only too willingly. As Merlin walked quickly down the halls, he kept thinking that Leon was going to jump out from behind a corner and scare the magic out of him.

Thankfully, this did not happen.

At long, long last, he reached his chambers and trudged inside, collapsing on the bed with a loud thud. Gaius was already asleep, so he didn't question his ward like normal. Merlin was grateful for that. He needed a good night's sleep for once…

Unfortunately, the morning came all too soon for poor, tired Merlin. The warlock got out of bed, throwing the sheet over his mattress for good measure. After getting dressed in his usual garb, Gaius rapped on his door.

"Merlin, breakfast. You'd better hurry!"

Groaning, he left his room and met Gaius at the table. The clock tolled eight and Merlin knew he needed to get to Arthur or else there would be complaining… and lots of it. Reluctantly, he snatched up some bread and shoved it into his mouth; washing it away with some water he poured himself from the pitcher.

Right when he left the room to enter the hallway, he paused in his walking. Merlin licked his lips for a moment. The water seemed to have a tinted taste to it. Oh well, it was probably nothing, he reasoned and continued on his way to the kitchens, not noticing the body of Gwaine lying fast asleep against the opposite wall.

**A/N: Sorry for the length. This chapter kind of got away from me and I got caught up in writing it! Reviews are loved!**


	16. The Foundation

**A/N: I know I've said this a million times, but thanks so much to all of you who reviewed and alerted and favored! It makes me smile to see those when I open my email! =D Okay, so shorter chapter this time. Sorry to those who like longer ones, but it felt right to stop where I did. Also, school will be starting in one day. If this year is anything like last year, I will be swamped with work, but I will update and write every time I get the chance. I will try to finish this story before that giant wave of homework and tests hit. Anywho, enough of this "mindless prattle" as Arthur would say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine, nor will it ever be, unless… No, that's too Morgana-ish.**

**~(o)~**

"We've received disturbances along our borders; reports of a ravaging beast that is destroying crops and eating livestock," Arthur reported, standing importantly before the king. All the knights were in attendance – save for Gwaine – including Gaius and Merlin.

Uther stayed in his chair and nodded. "I want you to ride out and kill it at once. We don't need the people in a panic."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, sire," he said and turned on his heel to leave. Merlin was by his side in an instant. "Do you know of this beast?" he asked in hushed whispers to his manservant. When Merlin didn't say anything, he added, "Please tell me it's not a magical creature."

The warlock shrugged his shoulders, looking hard at the floor as they walked. "I don't know."

"Well, find out- quickly," the prince ordered as they turned a corner. "And find out if Morgana is behind it." Merlin suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Arthur asked, turning around to face him.

The boys didn't make eye contact. Merlin kept staring at the floor, deep in thought. "W-what if Morgana is behind it? She's gotten really powerful, and I won't be able to protect you," he explained solemnly, glancing down at his hands.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin," the warlock looked up, "whenever you say things like that, what do I tell you?"

"That… you don't need protecting," Merlin said like a child being scolded for misbehaving.

The prince nodded. "That's right, and you always refuse to listen. The way I see it, Merlin, it's time for me to help you." Trying something he wasn't normally very good at, Arthur put a hand on the warlock's shoulder. "Like I told you before, you will get your magic back, fully." Then he grinned slightly. "I mean, let's face it, setting fire to small things is handy but I don't think a small fire will make Morgana and Morgause weak at the knees in fear."

Merlin snorted a laugh. "All right, I understand." But then he got serious again. "In the meantime, I need to stay by your side just in case I have to use my magic."

Arthur nodded. "I can live with that."

**~(o)~**

Lancelot was headed down to the stables from the armory, but took a small detour and rounded the corner. The knight was early. That's how he liked it, to prove he could handle being a knight. He was tightening his glove when suddenly there was a loud;

"Oi!"

Beneath his left foot was the hand of none other than Sir Gwaine lying slouched against the wall, half asleep. _That's why he wasn't in the Great Hall this morning_, he thought to himself.

"Gwaine," Lancelot laughed once, "had one too many last night, my friend?"

The groggy knight shook his head. "Lanerlosh, I'm no dunk!" he insisted, slurring every word, only confirming Lancelot's suspicions.

"Really?" he asked, bending down. "Then why were you knocked out cold outside Gaius' chambers?" Lancelot gave Gwaine an all-knowing look, and helped him to his feet, supporting him as he swayed back and forth. "How much _did_ you have?"

He groaned, pushing his hair out of his face. "I wasn't drunk, Lance," Gwaine assured him, his voice returning.

"Your breath stinks of ale," Lancelot pointed out, lugging Gwaine into the physician's quarters.

"Just because I had one drink doesn't mean I'm drunk!" he tried to yell, getting angry.

Lancelot was taken aback. "Since when do you deny being drunk?"

"I deny it when I know I wasn't," he grinned, allowing Lancelot to set him down in a chair. "Where's Gaius?"

"Must still be on his morning rounds," he reasoned, looking at the table covered in various potions. "We need to get you sobered up, and one of these potions can do the trick."

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I am sober."

Ignoring Gwaine's denial, Lancelot continued to search the table for anything that looked familiar. "Hmm," he said, not able to find the sobering potion, "maybe Merlin will know which one it is."

Then something clicked in Gwaine's perfectly sober mind. "Merlin!" he exclaimed. "I'm supposed to tell him something," _I think. There was a reason I was outside Gaius' door.._._ I wasn't drunk! _"I just can't remember what it was, but it was important."

Lancelot chuckled. "Apparently it wasn't that important."

Standing up, Gwaine headed for the door. "Instead of looking for a potion I don't need, why don't we go to the tavern," he grinned, hand on the door handle. "If you're accusing me of being drunk, then I may as well get that way!" He was already out in the hallway when Lancelot caught up to him.

"Sorry, Gwaine, we're supposed to be riding out to kill this beast," Lancelot told him, pulling him back towards the armory. "And you definitely can't go without a sword. Come on, Gwaine," he insisted as the knight kept staring down the hall with a sour expression. "We'll be late."

Gwaine started grinning. "Then why don't we slow down and rile the prince up a bit, eh?" Lancelot rolled his eyes and dragged his friend down the hall. "Don't tell me the idea doesn't sound enticing!" he teased, his voice echoing down the corridor.

**~(o)~**

"Merlin," Arthur said as he walked into his chambers. His manservant was sitting on the floor, sleeves rolled up and a bucket of soapy water next to him. But Merlin wasn't focused on cleaning the floors – the cloth wasn't even wet – instead, he was reading through his magic book with his eyebrows furrowed. "Have you found anything yet?"

A part of Merlin wanted to say, "No, not yet, but I do have an idea!" but he wasn't able to. A feeling that he could only explain as _bad_ washed over him, keeping him silent. He felt like he was being flooded with something black, dark. It wasn't quite like how he felt when Sigan attempted to take him over; it was a different kind of feeling, but it wasn't friendly.

The warlock responded by shaking his head.

"Well, hurry. We've only got five minutes until we need to head out to kill the beast," he informed Merlin, already dressed in his armor. "Merlin, did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, _sire_," he said dryly. Arthur, however, was stunned. "I'm sorry," Merlin said still looking at his book, "did I insult you?"

Arthur folded his arms over his chest. "You do realize that you're not Court Warlock yet, and that magic is still banned?" he lifted an eyebrow. "You're not exactly in the greatest position to be insulting me," he threatened – sort of – playfully.

Merlin looked up and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Arthur, turn me in? Watch me get executed like your tyrant of a fath…"

"What am I saying?" Merlin suddenly asked, stopping himself in mid sentence and standing up. The dark sensation drifted away into nothing. He felt like himself again. Merlin looked up at Arthur's expression. "Arthur, I swear I didn't mean _any_ of that!"

The prince slowly nodded, putting his hands on the table. "Don't tell me you're going evil on me now, after all that happened."

Merlin's face went pale white, all traces of bloody draining from sight. "What?"

Arthur gave a halfhearted grin. "Calm down, Merlin. I know you're not evil, you've already proven that… to me, that is. Leon is still suspicious, and acting that way around him won't help you any. I may know that you're just joking – though this joking isn't your normal prattle – but not everyone does," he concluded, walking back to the door.

"Wh-where are we going again?" Merlin asked, getting a little headache.

"Your memory isn't going too, is it?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "We have to go kill the beast that you were researching."

It clicked. "Right!" he said, laughing at himself. "I talked to Gaius and did some reading, and I'm pretty sure that it isn't a magic creature, therefore, Morgana shouldn't be the cause of the trouble."

Satisfied with his answer, Arthur nodded, shoving Merlin out the door. "Good work, now let's get going before the creature stirs up more anxiety," he said annoyed. Merlin followed close behind his friend, wondering what had come over him.

**~(o)~**

Two smirking witches stood above a basin full of water as a figure moved around inside of it. Morgana sneered as Merlin smiled and laughed along with her half-brother. It was a sickening sight to see.

"Arthur," Merlin said urgently, "remember what I told you earlier?" His voice was panicked.

Her brother rolled his eyes. "I think you can get along without me for half an hour. Besides," he glanced around his room, "you shouldn't use magic to clean my chambers anyway." He grinned and shut the door behind him.

Merlin smiled brightly and shouted from behind the closed door. "Prat!"

The friendly exchanged made her nauseous. She was tempted to erase the image from the water, but then she recalled what Arthur had said. Did that mean Merlin was having trouble with his magic? At this, Morgana smirked.

"Sister, you must cast the spell now!" Morgause insisted. "He's already drank the potion you put in the water, now is the time to activate the potion's power."

Morgana nodded once and focused her attention on the vile, raven-haired warlock. "_Gwna fel Ddeuda,"_ she muttered, eyes flashing gold before returning to their normal green.

The Merlin in the image suddenly stopped in his chores, a confused expression on his always-smiling face. Quickly, he shook the feeling away and abandoned his duties to get out a rather old book. Morgana looked closer at the picture in the water.

"It's a book on magic," she whispered so low that not even Morgause could hear her.

The _Amazing Emrys_ buried his nose in that book for over twenty minutes, flipping through the pages expertly. Whatever he was looking for, it must have been urgent, and that only made Morgana happy that she was going to disrupt that urgency.

Right then, the door opened, and in walked the Prince of Camelot dressed in armor. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Merlin. Morgana's lips curled around her teeth. This was the perfect moment to test the potion's efficiency.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Have you found anything yet?"

Morgana waved her hand over the basin. In her mind, she said, _Shake your head. Stay quiet._

Merlin did just that, and Morgause grinned at her sister's success.

Arthur didn't think much of the lack of response. "Well, hurry," he snapped. "We've only got five minutes until we need to head out to kill the beast."

_Don't respond,_ she ordered.

"Merlin, did you hear me?"

_Say, 'Loud and clear, _sire_.'_

"Loud and clear, _sire_." Merlin obeyed. He glanced up at Arthur's dazed expression. This time, enough of the spell had been worked that Merlin could work partially on his own as long as Morgana kept her concentration. "I'm sorry, did I insult you?" he asked sarcastically.

_Very good,_ Morgana complimented devilishly.

The prince's precious honor was obviously wounded. "You do realize that you're not Court Warlock yet," he reminded, and Morgana rolled her eyes, "and that magic is still banned? You're not exactly in the greatest position to be insulting me."

_Threaten him!_

The warlock's temper was rising; she could feel it… and it pleased her. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Arthur, turn me in?" Morgana rolled her eyes. Leave it to Merlin to make a threat sound innocent, enchanted or not.

_Push Arthur to the brink. You know how to do that._

Merlin's voice was rising. "Watch me get executed like your tyrant of a fath…"

"Morgana!" Morgause hissed, and her concentration was broken.

Merlin was back in total control- back to his annoying self.

"This was just a test," she reminded the young witch. "We cannot have Arthur too suspicious of the boy yet. It's not the plan to have it this way. We must wait," Morgause pressed onto her sister.

Both slightly worried that they blew the whole mission they glanced back at the water in time to see Arthur talking. "…going evil on me now, after all that happened." The two witches exchanged looks. Neither one was panicking, but was close.

"What?"

The prince didn't try hard to look happy. "Calm down, Merlin. I know you're not evil, you've already proven that… to me, that is. Leon is…"

Morgause and Morgana both let out their held breaths; not listening to the other rubbish Arthur was going on about. All they cared about was that they had set the foundation for what was really to come, and no one in Camelot would be expecting it. Not even that drunken knight.

**A/N: TADA! Next chapter should be more exciting… and longer. I'll try to get it written quickly! Review please?**


	17. Unexpected Magic Show

**A/N: I did not mean for this to take as long as it did. Therefore, I made it a nice length! I'm not even going to make a guess as to how many more chapters there will be. I'm always wrong when I guess anyway. So, if you're curious, then I will tell you that these stories tend to take on a life of their own and like to last as long as they can. But, it shouldn't be too much longer. Anywho, enjoy! And reviews are always welcome! :)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine.**

**~(o)~**

Outside the stables, Merlin mounted his steed still in a slight daze. Arthur had obviously dismissed his servant's little outburst as either joking or stress, but Merlin wasn't as sure as his master on the matter. It wasn't like him to do something like that so suddenly, especially to Arthur. He had pretty much got to say what he wanted to the prat back when he was Dragoon the Great. His secret was out there in the open, so he really had nothing to complain about… well, other than the whole limited-magic thing.

Lancelot was riding next to him while Arthur was leading the group along side Leon.

"Merlin," his friend uttered, slowing the horse so that he was able to trot along with the warlock, "are you all right? You seem… a bit out of it," Lancelot said with concern on his face. Trying his best to keep up the façade, Merlin grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Clumsy as ever," he teased, but Lancelot wasn't totally buying the lie.

The knight shook his head. "You know what I mean. How's your…" he looked back at Percival and Elyan nervously and lowered his voice even more, "magic?" At that moment, Gwaine rode up on the other side of the warlock. He too was curious. Out of habit, Merlin glanced at Arthur to make sure he hadn't heard. He had to remind himself for the fifth time that day that the prince already knew and accepted it. "Merlin," he repeated.

Sighing, and taking a quick look at the two knights behind them who were still in the dark about his magic, Merlin answered the lingering question. "It's… improving. But there is a drawback."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

"What kind of drawbacks?"

Merlin shrugged, trying to act like it wasn't as big of a deal as it actually was. His friends didn't need to be worrying about him. "I just need to be near Arthur for my magic to work. He's the other half of my destiny and it would seem that my magic needs that as a crutch," he sighed deeply, "until it decides to come back fully."

The conversation grew quiet as Elyan and Percival started riding closer to the three. Leon and Arthur were engaged in a heated conversation, making Merlin's heart pound with worry. Leon didn't trust him yet, and Merlin had even saved his life in the woods. Most people would be grateful to him, but not Leon. Then again, the knight did have his reasons. Most people didn't trust magic.

He was going to have a challenge, helping Arthur bring magic back to the kingdom. The people are going to be wary of the entire situation. Some may think that Merlin enchanted Arthur to go against everything his father had stood for when it came to magic. The good news was that he did have friends in Camelot. Many of the servants in the kingdom liked him and knew him. Even knights – though three of them were commoners – trusted him. He might have a shot of succeeding in his and Arthur's destiny after all!

Leon, surely, would come around when he sees that Merlin's not doing anything evil.

"How much further, Arthur?" Gwaine called, as the sun was getting lower in the sky.

The prince rolled his eyes before answering, and Lancelot chuckled. "Not much further. We should make it by sunset. If we get lucky, the beast will have wondered into the forest, that way we will kill it and not have to go to the village," Arthur reasoned.

Gwaine shook his head. "I'm not opposed to going to the village- they might have a tavern open." From behind Merlin, he could hear Percival coughing a laugh.

"Is that really all you care about, Gwaine?" Arthur shot back.

"Nah, I also want a bed to sleep in tonight!" he snapped, eyeing the forest ground with much displeasure.

Lancelot looked to his friend. "Haven't slept in one for a few nights now?" he teased.

Arthur lifted an eyebrow and cracked a grin, knowing what Lancelot meant. "Been spending all your salary on ale?"

Merlin chuckled. "Really, Gwaine, is that why you weren't at the meeting his morning?"

Rolling his eyes, the knight replied. "I was asleep, not drunk."

"Yes, asleep on the floor in a corridor," Lancelot reminded him.

"Not sure how I got there…" Gwaine muttered to himself, making all the knights laugh loudly.

"I'm pretty sure that's a sign of being drunk," Leon chuckled.

As the knights and Merlin joked at Gwaine's expense, they got nearer to their destination. Just like Arthur had predicted, they reached the town by sunset. Most of the people were finishing up the day's chores when the knights came into sight. It was almost instantaneous how the people rushed over to greet their prince with much enthusiasm.

One woman came rushing up to Arthur wearing tattered clothing. "My Lord," she cried, "the beast, it's killing all of my husband's livestock! Please, we cannot afford to lose anymore! Please!" The woman stood a few feet away, bowing her head many times in due respect.

Arthur nodded his head, obviously feeling sorry for the town's small population. Gwaine suddenly spoke up. "What does the beast look like?" he asked, making the gathering people look towards the rugged knight.

"It's huge!" a man said, holding his arms out. "At least this wide. It feeds on anything and everything it can find. Just last night, it took two cows, sire."

"Do you know where it hides?" Arthur questioned. The man nodded and pointed towards a dark area, covered by trees and crushed bushes. The prince nodded in recognition. "Right. Have no fear; by nightfall it will be gone," he assured the townsfolk.

Many of the people came up to him and the knights, thanking them several times over. At long last, the group was able to break free from the grateful people and reenter the forest in the direction of the hideout. They dismounted their horses and tied them to surrounding trees, making sure they couldn't escape this time.

"We'll go the rest of the way on foot," Arthur instructed.

When Gwaine got done tying up his animal, he looked towards the darkened area where the beast supposedly dwelled. "Is it magical, the animal we're looking for?" he asked, looking at Arthur but Merlin knew that the question was directed towards him.

Arthur shook his head, drawing his sword. "No."

"How is it you're so sure?" he countered.

The prince gestured with his head at the warlock. "Merlin doesn't believe that it could be magical." Leon sighed loudly, shaking his head, but no one really took notice.

"Why would Merlin know?" Elyan suddenly asked, and everyone's gaze shot to him. Everyone – save Percival – looked panicked.

Merlin gulped, not sure how to respond. He shot Arthur an annoyed expression. However, Elyan and Percival were still awaiting an answer.

"He means Gaius," Leon said, looking at Merlin. "Arthur told him to check with Gaius before we rode out… you know, just to make sure." The knight gave Merlin a halfhearted grin, and the warlock nodded his thanks, some hope swelling in his mind.

Elyan nodded, unsure about his answer. But it had to be the truth. There really was no other explanation; therefore, he didn't question it any further.

The knights and Merlin began heading towards the hiding place, swords held steady. As they hid behind the bushes, Merlin found himself next to Sir Leon. He swallowed hard, knowing he should say something, but couldn't form the words. It was like his throat was clogged, preventing him from speaking anything, including spells.

Clearing his throat as quietly as he could, Merlin looked over at the knight next to him. "L-Leon," he choked out. "Er… why did you do that? Help me?"

Leon sighed and looked at the warlock before looking down at his sword. "You saved me back in the woods, and I knew I should repay the favor. Arthur trusts you, as does Lancelot and Gwaine. That _should_ be enough, but…" he trailed off.

Merlin nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. "I understand."

"I'm getting there, Merlin," he assured the warlock. The two exchanged a friendly nod before turning back to the matter at hand.

Arthur was the first to move forward, Merlin right on his heel. "And you're sure this isn't a magical creature?" the prince asked his friend in hushed whispers. The other knights were sneaking up behind them, on the lookout for any sign of movement. However, it was hard to see. The setting sun was casting shadows in every direction, making Merlin even jumpier than he already was.

"Well, Arthur," he sighed, "there wasn't exactly much to go on besides 'ravaging beast,' and that isn't exactly a great description." Arthur rolled his eyes, starting to go left. Merlin was about to follow the prince when he stopped him.

"Stay here," he instructed.

Merlin shook his head. "I can't, Arthur!"

"You said the thing wasn't magical," he reminded Merlin, "so I don't see why you'd have to use magic. Besides, Elyan and Percival are here." There was movement out of the corner of everyone's eye, and the knights whipped around, ready to defend themselves against…

"I guess the beast didn't eat both cows," Gwaine pointed out as the black and white creature moved to another patch of grass, munching and mooing loudly. All the men dropped their swords to their sides, feeling slightly embarrassed at their unnecessary fright. Thinking they were getting closer, they edged onward toward the darkening area. When they reached the spot, it was obvious that it was the nest of some creature, but the creature was missing.

Arthur scanned the area. "It will be back, I'm sure of it."

Directly behind the group came a threatening, low growl. All the men froze on the spot, slowly turning around on their heel to meet the eyes of a large, murderous boar with tusks that were sharpened to a fine point.

"At least it's not a griffin," Lancelot muttered.

**~(o)~**

"They haven't returned," Morgana complained darkly, glaring at the water basin with frustration. That vile Merlin was speaking with Sir Leon in the forest, but she wasn't paying attention as to what was being said. She really didn't care, nor was she at all interested.

Morgause limped over to the other witch. "What is it they are up to, sister?"

Morgana sneered at the image in the water before answering. "Killing a pig," she said, glaring at Arthur's successful and fatal blow to the beast in question. "Pathetic, isn't it? _Merlin_ could use magic to kill it, but instead he chooses to act like a bumbling idiot," she mocked harshly. "He's a disgrace."

"You did say his magic was not working properly," she reminded her sister.

"Yes," Morgana nodded, her frown transforming into a smirk. "But it appears to work when he's around Arthur."

Morgause's spirits lifted, and she smiled darkly. "Sister, why this is perfect! As much as he is near the prince, his magic will surely return quickly and without warning. We can use that to our advantage." Morgana's smile got bigger as her sister continued plotting the new plan. "When they return to Camelot, Arthur will have to take his knights to report to Uther. All of Camelot's most trusted men should be present."

"And then I will make Merlin reveal his magic… and that dark side that he _couldn't possibly possess_," Morgana finished, her emotions brightening inside the more she thought about Emrys' demise. Back in the basin, Merlin and the knights were back on their horses, riding through the black forest. That Gwaine was rubbing his eyes with a free hand, keeping a watchful eye on Merlin, as was another knight that Morgana swore she had seen a few years ago… Hadn't he been banished?

On his horse, Merlin was falling asleep. "Arthur, please tell me we're not riding back to Camelot tonight," he complained.

The precious Prince of Camelot snorted, looking over his shoulder at the warlock. "Don't tell me you're getting tired?" but he stopped his horse and dismounted. "We'll make camp here," Arthur instructed, gesturing to the small patch of clear forest, "and someone keep watch. We don't want to run into any more bandits."

Growing bored extremely quickly, Morgana turned away from the water basin. "They will be back at Camelot by tomorrow," she informed her sister lazily. "Must we wait, Morgause? They're sitting ducks in the forest. We could strike now."

Morgause looked up sharply. "Be patient, sister, it will all pay off in the end." She limped over to the water that still contained the image of the knights setting up camp. "Soon, very soon, you will meet your end, Emrys."

**~(o)~**

That night Merlin, though beyond exhausted, slept with one eye open and his senses on high alert. For some reason, he felt as if someone was watching him and he couldn't shake the feeling. Lying on his back, Merlin gazed up at the stars trying his hardest to see if he could feel any magic threat in the area. Losing control of his magic was making him paranoid. He sighed and turned over, shutting his eyes.

"Merlin," someone whispered, and the warlock's eyes shot open.

He turned over to see Arthur crouched next to him. "What?" Merlin whispered back groggily.

The prince got closer, looking around suspiciously. "Am I the only one who feels like we're being watched?" he asked in such a hushed tone that Merlin could barely hear him speak.

"Maybe you're just paranoid," Merlin said, wanting to get some sleep. But Arthur shot him a look, and the warlock sighed. "I've been thinking the same thing ever since we entered the forest," he admitted bluntly. "It's making me anxious."

Arthur nodded. "Right, well don't get too anxious. We don't need your magic getting even more out of control just because your nervous. And frankly," the prince's voice lowered even more and a small, embarrassed smile spread across his lips, "you being nervous makes me horribly nervous." Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow. "Think about it, Merlin, if the most powerful warlock is on edge, then us mere mortals should be terrified," he teased.

"'Mere mortals'? Really, Arthur?" Merlin snorted.

Playfully hitting his friend's shoulder, Arthur stood up. "Go back to sleep," he ordered, and Merlin obeyed only too willingly.

**~(o)~**

Lancelot tossed in his makeshift bed, the glow of the campfire dimming as the wind slowed to a gentle breeze. The knight lay there wide-awake, not able to sleep with all of his worries. Then again, paranoia did tend to get the better of him. He tried closing his eyes, but a familiar voice whispered from his far left.

"Merlin," the voice hissed. It was Arthur, Lancelot recognized right away. There was no response. "Merlin, are you awake?" he tried again before sighing loudly. _"Merlin!"_

There was movement, followed by a dazed, "What?"

Lancelot could tell that Arthur had said something, but could not hear what the conversation was about.

"Maybe you're just paranoid," Merlin snapped, but he sighed and revised his answer. "I've been thinking the same thing ever since we entered the forest." He paused. "It's making me anxious." Lancelot's heart stopped, one more thing added to his worries.

There was some silence, and then Arthur spoke. "Right, well don't get too anxious. We don't need your magic getting even more out of control just because your nervous." He gave a small chuckle. "And frankly, you being nervous makes me horribly nervous," Arthur said, and the knight could hear a smile on his lips. "Think about it, Merlin," Arthur said more bluntly, "if the most powerful warlock is on edge, then us mere mortals should be terrified."

_A very good point_, Lancelot thought to himself.

"'Mere mortals'?" Merlin chuckled. "Really, Arthur?"

"Go back to sleep," Arthur said, followed by a patting sound, and the conversation grew quiet. Lancelot listened as the prince snuck back over to his bedroll, woke Elyan up for next watch, and lay down with an exhausted sigh. The knight had half a thought to go over and ask Merlin or Arthur what was happening, but thought against it. If the situation were urgent, they would tell the rest of the knights in the morning.

Lancelot glanced over at Gwaine and Leon, but both men were sound asleep. _If they don't say anything tomorrow ask Merlin later on,_ he told himself. He shut his eyes, and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep until the morning sun came up.

When that time eventually did come, everyone packed up their bedrolls and untied their still sleeping horses. The sun had just come up; therefore there was not much light coming through the thick gathering of trees.

"You all right there, Lancelot?" Percival asked after the group had been riding for at least half and hour. "You seem very quiet."

The knight attempted to look brighter and cheerful. "Yeah, I'm fine." Gwaine gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't take it any further by asking questions. Percival nodded, though he too had his doubts.

Lancelot kept eyeing Merlin and Arthur as the two conversed in hushed whispers in the front of the group. Sir Leon was also watching Merlin, though Lancelot doubted it was for the same reasons as him. Frankly, Lancelot was surprised as to how well Arthur had taken – and was taking, for that matter – Merlin's magic. Arthur was the son of Uther, but he had proven himself to be a better man. Leon was loyal to the king, but also to Arthur. Wasn't that reason enough to trust Merlin?

**~(o)~**

"Do you still have that feeling?" Arthur asked his manservant whilst preparing their horses for the long ride. Merlin nodded, but did not speak.

No more was said between them until the knights were actually riding back towards Camelot. None of the men were saying much – it was practically silent – and Arthur was finding it highly annoying. Usually Merlin was jabbering on about one thing or another. Not this time, and the prince was frustrated. He needed to talk to Merlin, but that was going to be difficult when no one else was speaking! If the two friends said anything, all the men would hear, and not all the men knew about Merlin's magic. Apparently, that was how Merlin wanted it. It was his secret, not Arthur's.

After a while of more awkward and slightly disturbing silence, Arthur slowed his steed to fall in step with Merlin's. "You're unusually quiet," he commented in a low voice. When the warlock didn't answer, Arthur tried again. "Come on, tell me. We agreed on no longer keeping secrets, Merlin."

Slowly, Merlin tilted his head up to look at the prince. "I'm worried that Morgana is watching," he said bluntly.

"We don't even know we're actually being watched," Arthur reminded him, but Merlin nodded immediately. "How?"

"I may not have all my magic back yet, but I can _feel_ someone watching. My magic is reacting, and it's as if it's tingling to warn me." Merlin shook his head.

Arthur was taken aback. "It can do that?" he asked, and Merlin nodded. "And it can tell you who is doing the watching?" Arthur questioned, looking through the trees as if he were expecting to see Morgana smirking back at him.

"She wouldn't be watching us in the forest, Arthur," Merlin snorted. "It would be from her hideout, wherever that may be."

"And just how exactly would she be able to watch us from a cave or whatever?" he asked doubtingly.

Merlin tilted his head to one side. "By scrying. It's complicated magic, something I'm sure Morgause taught her," he said bitterly.

The prince sighed. He had many, many more questions floating around in his mind, but restrained himself seeing how disgruntled Merlin was getting. Hastily he changed the subject. "Why don't you want Percival and Elyan to know?" he asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be. Both boys glanced back at the knights who were following close behind.

"I just…" Merlin started, "I just… don't know. I guess I'm just so used to hiding my magic from everyone that it's strange when I don't have to anymore," he realized, but then broke out into a smile. "How exactly would you want me to tell them? 'Hello, I have magic, but it's okay because I save Camelot on a regular basis'? I doubt they would believe it," he chuckled.

When the others got closer, and Camelot Castle was in full view, no one thought about talking. They only wanted to get back home quickly and without any trouble, which, for once, actually happened- no bandits, magical creatures, or creepy Morganas to disturb their peace.

**~(o)~**

Upon reaching Camelot, Arthur and the others went into the Great Hall to announce their success in killing the beast. Gwaine really didn't see why they always had to report to Uther and the rest of the Royal Court whenever they returned to the kingdom. It was a bit inconvenient, and besides, he was getting quite sick of seeing the room.

"It's dead?" Uther asked for the third time, and his son nodded. "And it wasn't magical?" he asked for the fifth time.

"No, sire," Arthur answered, being patient. "We were able to kill it. The boar won't be stealing any more livestock, I can assure you. You can forget all about the situation, it's no longer an issue."

Arthur's words echoed in his head. _'Forget…' _Gwaine just remembered that he shouldn't have forgotten something that needed to be remembered. He tilted his head to the side thinking, _Did that even make sense?_

Uther nodded in recognition of Arthur's words. "Good. Keep in mind that we still need to be wary of sorcery. It is everywhere… where you least expect it." The king looked down at the floor for a moment before sitting down on his throne. "It is evil, as are those who associate with magic."

Gwaine saw Leon wince slightly, but Arthur and Lancelot and didn't make a move. He glanced over at Merlin who was standing next to Gaius. The warlock was frowning intensely, anger showing clearly. That was certainly unusual, because Merlin wasn't usually as _obvious_. To make matters worse, his fists began balling up tight.

And suddenly, Merlin did something nobody could have predicted.

"You brought it on yourself!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. Every person in the Hall turned to stare at the serving boy. Gaius could not form any words, only gape next to his ward.

Uther stood up, flabbergasted at his son's servant's random and unexpected outburst. Arthur looked angrily confused and took a step towards Merlin. Gwaine watched his friend closely, knowing something was up, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"_Merlin_," Arthur hissed harshly, "what's gotten into you?"

He looked at the prince, disgusted. "You call yourself a friend?" he snapped. "I could _never_ be your friend, not when you're the son of that ruthless king you love to pledge your loyalty to!" Merlin's voice rose higher and higher until Gwaine was sure even the people in the tavern could hear what was being said.

Abandoning Arthur, Merlin stepped past the prince to glare at Uther. "What a pathetic excuse for a king. _Incendia sero!"_ he shouted, his eyes flashing deep gold. Just as Uther tried to step forward, two pillars of flames blocked his path from the left and right. The king stumbled into his chair, too dumbstruck to speak or know what to say. With all that happened in those few seconds, all Gwaine could think was, _Merlin got his magic back._ The guards tried to restrain the warlock, but Merlin flung them away with a lazy flick of the wrist. Arthur didn't dare approach Merlin, nor did Gaius or Lancelot.

"And now, Uther," the name was like venom on Merlin's lips, "you will pay for _your_ crimes."

If he recalled correctly, that sounded a lot like Morgana…

Gwaine knew he wasn't drunk that night.

He had taken the long way back to his chambers when he ran into someone by Gaius' room.

That someone was female. A Lady of noble blood.

'_I'm bringing about Camelot's downfall.'_

Suddenly, the pieces started coming together the more Gwaine thought about it, and if he was right, Merlin was in trouble. From next to Gwaine, he heard Leon breathing hard and drawing his sword. Under his breath, Leon muttered gruffly, "I knew it. He's evil."

**~(o)~**

Back in the cave, Morgana watched with an evil smirk as Merlin so tragically showed Arthur just how powerful Emrys really was.

**A/N: Leon went from trusting to not trusting all in the same chapter. Who knew it could be possible? Review, please?**


	18. True Self

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. It's not totally my fault, you see, my mother thought I was on my laptop too much and only allowed me access to it for 30 minutes at a time, which I had to use for homework. *glare* Anyway, I finally got it back for full time and I typed this up real quick. It's not too long, but the next chapter will come soon! Thanks for all of you who reviewed and are still reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**~(o)~**

Drawing his sword, Arthur didn't take his eyes off Merlin, or at least the dark figure that was now standing in Merlin's spot. No one had made another move to restrain him since the guards went flying, but Arthur knew he had to do _something_ to stop Merlin before he killed his father.

But this wasn't just any sorcerer. This was Merlin.

The warlock's eyes flashed gold and Uther was unable to get up from his throne. He was stuck to the chair, struggling frantically as the flames rose higher and spread, sucking all the air away. The fire formed a circle around the king, and an evil little smile twisted on Merlin's lips as he watched the king begin to choke and gasp for air through the heavy smoke.

_No, Merlin is gone,_ Arthur painfully thought.

"Everything had been an act," he muttered, pushing the feeling of utter betrayal and pain to the back of his mind, allowing his warrior instincts to take over.

He snuck skillfully behind Merlin, for he was too distracted to notice anything else other than the king's struggles. The prince gestured for the other knights to follow, and slowly, a half circle was formed around the oblivious Merlin. All of the Knights of Camelot had their swords out and pointed at the back of Arthur's manservant. Glancing around at his men, Arthur noticed Gwaine wasn't anywhere in the formation, but he didn't have time to worry about him. Lancelot looked unsure and awkward, and Arthur understood this. They all had put their trust in Merlin. Even Percival and Elyan were slightly confused by the situation. Leon and the other knights who didn't know Merlin as well were the only ones who were completely focused and not distracted.

"How does it feel, Uther?" Merlin hissed. "How does it feel to die the same way you condemned all those innocent people? Their blood is on your hands."

Arthur shoved the anger he felt away, and he inched forward prepared to do anything that was necessary to save his father- or so he kept telling himself.

Taking a chance, he glanced at where Gaius was standing, but the old physician wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't anywhere in the room. Maybe that was good. Gaius didn't need to see Merlin's betrayal anymore. The warlock had fooled everyone.

**~(o)~**

As Arthur and the other knights began to sneak up on Merlin, Gwaine thought on his feet. He spotted the dumbstruck Gaius, and ran over to the old man, shocking him out of his trance. "Gaius," he breathed, "you know that this isn't Merlin!" The physician looked at him strangely. "I have a pretty good idea who it could be," said Gwaine before Gaius could question his sanity.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Swiftly, Gwaine led Gaius out of the Great Hall. "How can you undo a spell?"

The sudden question took Gaius aback. "You can't just undo a spell, especially with the power Merlin possesses –"

Gwaine shook his head quickly, quieting the physician instantly. "I'm not talking about Merlin's magic. Morgana's. I have a hunch; I think she's controlling him. I had a run-in with her last night, and she told me she was here to bring the downfall of Camelot, and," he spoke in such a rush that he only hoped that Gaius was keeping up, "if I'm right, she enchanted Merlin to do her bidding."

To the knight's utter surprise, Gaius didn't question him, he didn't have that doubting look in his eye, nor did he dismiss him as being drunk and barking mad. "Come," he insisted, starting to walk away, "if what you say if actually what is happening then we don't have long. The enchantment that she could be using is a tricky one, and dangerous."

They entered the physician's chambers, Gaius quickly pulling out a hefty manuscript from the shelf and flipping through it. "If we don't break the spell in time, then…" he trailed off as he read more in the book. After a couple of seconds, his head snapped up to look at Gwaine who was leaning on the table.

"What?" Gwaine asked hesitantly.

Taking his glasses off, Gaius answered. "The Merlin you saw in the Great Hall will become who he is. The spell tends to take on a life of its own, and no longer will need the spell-caster to work."

"So, he's possessed?" he asked, trying with all his might to understand.

"Not exactly," Gaius shook his head, "but it is one form of possession. Morgana would have had to give Merlin a potion to drink, and from that point on, he would do her bidding without question. But once Merlin's brain understands what he is supposed to be doing, he will act on instinct instead of Morgana's orders."

Silently panicking for his friend, Gwaine gulped. "But Merlin is Emrys!" he countered. "It would have to take a hell of a lot of power to completely change who he is, wouldn't it?"

Gaius gave him a grave look. "Let's hope so."

The talking set aside, the two got to work preparing what Gwaine called the "good" potion. Well, Gaius prepared it- Gwaine just stood there and handed the old physician different bottles with horrible smelling contents and stirred the pot when asked.

**~(o)~**

Smirking, Morgana continued to stream out orders to her puppet, and it obeyed without a second thought. She laughed joyfully at her half-brother's angry, confused expression while he watched Merlin magically pin the king to his chair. She could almost laugh, but Morgana knew that this wasn't the fun part. The fun part was when she told Merlin…

_Light up his throne like a pyre. Go on._ She smirked. _You know he deserves it._

And so, Merlin took a step forward with the same evil glare in his eye that Morgana had. "How does it feel, Uther? How does it feel to die the way you condemned all those innocent people?" Merlin asked calmly, and Morgana could feel his inner anger boiling. The spell was taking hold. "Their blood is on your hands."

_Very good. After all, it is the truth_, she encouraged.

Merlin inched forward and his eyes flashed a vibrant golden color. Instantly, the throne was set alight. There was a glint of terror in Uther's eyes, and both Merlin and Morgana smirked at the glorious sight. Morgana had a slight sense of victory in her heart, but she knew not to be cocky. The battle wasn't over yet.

Once Uther was dead, she still had that Merlin to deal with. But no matter, no matter, he will be easy to take out once Arthur sees his best friend kill the king.

Too focused on watching Uther struggle inside the flames that were brushing at his feet, Morgana didn't notice Arthur before it was too late. Twelve swords were pointed towards Merlin's back, the prince about to grab ahold the warlock's arm. Morgana sneered. She was about to "take care" of her half brother, but Morgause stopped her.

"Stop, sister!" she insisted, touching Morgana's hand gently. "Allow the spell to work its magic. If you act too much for him then the others will get suspicious."

_Behind you! Take care of them,_ Morgana ordered quickly before walking away from the basin containing the image.

**~(o)~**

Merlin spun around on his heel to see Arthur pointing his sword directly at his chest, the prince's other hand outstretched to grab hold of him just in case. The warlock raised an eyebrow, mentally taking note of the other knights standing around him. He was tempted to use a simple spell on them all, but that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?

"You think you can stop me, Arthur?" Merlin asked with a teasing grin playing on his lips, and he could see the prince's anger rising. "Me? Or have you forgotten who I really am?" Merlin could feel the flames surrounding the king dying down as his concentration fell.

Arthur shook his head, glancing for a split second to look at his father. "I haven't forgotten who you used to be. I don't know you now."

The warlock laughed once, acting like he didn't hear a word that Arthur had said. "I'm Emrys. There's no stopping me. You of all people should know that you're no match against me with just a simple sword," he spat, drawing closer to the prince. He could start to see the hurt in Arthur's face, and he smiled, making a tisk-tisk-tisk noise. "It is brilliant, is it not?" Merlin asked giddily, and for a moment, he looked and sounded like his old self again. "I get you to trust both Emrys and Merlin, and after I prove my loyalty to you, I show you my true identity." Merlin laughed humorlessly, looking at his feet with his hands in his pockets. "Sort of… poetic if you ask me."

Sucking in a deep breath, Arthur repositioned himself as he kept glancing behind Merlin. "Shut up, Merlin," he ordered, and his voice never wavered.

Gaining curiosity, the warlock followed Arthur's eyes until he saw exactly what had caught the Prince of Camelot's attention. Merlin grinned evilly. "Gwen!" he called to the maid who was standing stick-still against a wall, looking terrified at the man she had thought she knew, the man she had thought of as sort of a hero as he had food chucked at him on only his first day in Camelot.

"Oh, don't be so shy!" Merlin said, gesturing for her to come forward, but she didn't move. "Gwen, I don't want to have to _make_ you," he threatened hardly.

The tip of Arthur's sword was placed on his back, cutting his skin ever so much that Merlin could feel blood trickling down his back and staining his clothes. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Her," Arthur huffed, but instead of being intimidated, Merlin chuckled as he turned back around to face the prince.

"Have I touched a nerve?" he laughed, but stopped when he saw that he was not going to get any reaction from Arthur. "Come on, Arthur," Merlin shouted in his face. "I know you want to fight me!" A small, teasing grin formed on the warlock's face. "So fight."

Suddenly, Arthur roared with anger and lunged forward. Merlin dodged swiftly, knocking the prince to the floor. But he recuperated quickly and came back with another strike. Once again, Merlin moved just in time. His eyes flashed gold, causing Arthur to drop his sword and fall to the ground. An evil smile appeared on the warlock's lips.

Arthur was in pain. Dire pain.

And it brought Arthur to his knees.

The knights had come closer, and Merlin sneered. Spinning around, Merlin called up his power and five of the knights went flying in the air, landing against the far wall. Without warning, someone was grabbing a hold of his arms, forcing him to the floor.

"_Never_ turn your back," Arthur mocked, pushing Merlin harder against the floor until the knights who were still standing were able to restrain him.

**~(o)~**

"Is it almost done?" Gwaine asked impatiently as he could hear more yelling through the door.

The physician nodded, filling a tiny bottle to the brim with clear contents. "Here," Gaius handed the knight the vial. "Take this. It's the only thing that can save Merlin now."

Gwaine took the bottle, shaking his head. "How am I supposed to get him to drink it?"

"You won't have to. All you must do is throw it at his feet. Merlin will inhale the fumes from the potion, turning him back to his normal self," Gaius informed him simply. Not waiting another second, Gwaine nodded and shot out the door and down the hall, back to the Great Hall.

He was half way there when all the screaming suddenly ceased. Gwaine froze on the spot, but he couldn't hear anything more. His pace picked up again until he made it to the doors to the Great Hall. Gwaine watched in horror as the knights dragged a screaming and kicking enchanted Merlin down the opposite hall towards the dungeons. Arthur was right behind the knights, shouting orders.

"Restrain his arms! Make sure he doesn't escape!" he shouted. "And gag and blindfold him!" Arthur added quickly.

Gwaine took his chance and ran up to the prince. "Arthur, stop, you don't know what you're do –"

"I do," Arthur snapped, pushing the knight back. "Merlin has betrayed us. Now, I understand why you wouldn't want to believe it, but if you do anything to try and help that traitor escape it will be considered treason."

The knight chuckled humorlessly. "Well, I've already been banished once by your father… or was it twice?" Arthur glared and kept walking to the dungeons. "That's not Merlin!" Gwaine said, falling in step with him. "I think we both know he wouldn't really hurt anyone –"

Arthur rounded on Gwaine, and the phrase _if looks could kill_ went throught his head. "If that's not Merlin, then tell me who it is," he snarled. "Merlin just tried to kill the king! At this moment, my father won't get up from his throne because of pure shock and horror. _Merlin_ almost burned him to death! I saw the entire thing with my own eyes. I didn't _run off_ when the situation began. So _don't_ you tell me that he's not Merlin!"

Not letting Arthur get to him, Gwaine continued to walk at his side, not saying a word, but gripping the bottle firmly in his left hand. He gave it a squeeze to make sure it was still there as the two men jogged down the stairs, leading to the cells. Merlin's cries of hatred echoed through the entire dungeon.

"I told you to blindfold him!" Arthur barked when he saw Merlin's vision focusing on him. Instantly, a guard threw a scarf around his head, causing Merlin to try and say spells through his gag, but was unable. "Merlin Emrys," Arthur said, his voice not quivering. "You are found guilty of treason, trying to kill the king, and of magic. You will be executed at dawn." He turned his back for a spit second before looking back over his shoulder. "Enjoy your last night in the cells," he said bitterly, before grabbing Gwaine's arm and pulling him away before he was able to throw the potion.

Thinking on his feet, Gwaine spoke. "Come on, Arthur. Let me talk to him," he insisted, gripping the bottle like his life depended on it- well… Merlin's life did.

But the prince shook his head. "No, and you won't disobey me."

Arthur tugged him the rest of the way up the stairs, and turned the corner to go see to his father.

Gwaine sighed, and tried to head back down the dungeon stairs, but two guards who had heard Arthur's orders stopped the knight.

Gwaine glared at his human barrier and took off down the hall in search for… well anyone he could trust, and anyone who would believe the truth. That person certainly wasn't Arthur.

**A/N: How'd I do? Reviews are welcome! =)**


	19. Potions and Emotions

**A/N: Yes, a quick update! Ha, I knew I could do it! No long Author Note today, but I would like to say… Merlin is almost here again! =D *end of fangirl moment***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC owns Merlin… I don't own time either. Father Time does, because if I did own time, October 1****st**** would be here already.**

**~(o)~**

Without thinking, Gwen flung herself into Arthur's awaiting arms, her heart pounding out of her chest. Arthur embraced her tightly making her worries ease slightly. Gwen's mind was boggled by the recent events that happened with Merlin.

Gaius had just reentered the Great Hall to tend to the more shocked than injured king, but she didn't take her eyes off of Arthur to see how anyone else in the room was fairing. Gwen knew that this was going to be a hard situation for Arthur to go through, and she had to be there for him through it all, even if she didn't understand any of it.

After all this time… Merlin… He had suddenly decided to betray them all…

None of it made sense in her mind, and she knew it wouldn't in Arthur's either.

"Tomorrow at dawn," he said vaguely, but she knew what he was referring to and shivered. Unexpectedly, he pulled away from her gaze. "I need to make sure my father is well."

Arthur brushed a kiss across her cheek and walked away, leaving her to stare mindlessly at his retreating back. Gwen sighed and walked out of the Great Hall, about to turn the corner down the corridor that lead to her home, but hesitated. She looked at the next corner. That would lead to the dungeons.

Should she?

There was a small – and growing – urge to go visit Merlin even if he did just threaten her. Something in him had changed, and coming to see him might put her in more danger. Not to mention, he had _magic!_ Arthur wouldn't approve of this idea, but when was it in her nature to obey his ever order?

Mind made up, Gwen went onwards to the stairs that descended down to the dingy dungeons. Upon her arrival to the stairs, she saw two guards blocking her way. She bit her lip, a plan forming in her mind.

Thinking fast, Gwen raced down to the kitchens and fetched a small and feeble flatter of food. Smiling to herself, she went back to the dungeon stairs. As she predicated, the guards refused to let her pass, saying that the prince had prohibited to let anyone see the prisoner. The word "prisoner" made her wince a bit, but she pushed the feeling aside.

"I have food for the prisoner," Gwen said, showing the plate to the men. The one on the left looked to the guard on the right and shrugged, allowing her to pass. "Thank you," she said, and once she passed the guards and made it to the bottom of the stairs, she breathed a sigh of relief. From a distance, Gwen saw two skinny hands gripping at the bars of a cell, and she made her way over there.

A mop of raven hair came up from looking at the floor to see the visitor. Gwen was shocked to see that Merlin was blindfolded and gaged, but his hands were free from restraints. The mystery was quickly solved when her eyes came to rest upon the rope lying untied on the floor of the cell. The guards hadn't been able to tie them tight enough through all of Merlin's squirming.

Taking in a sigh, and feeling slightly awkward that Merlin couldn't see or talk to her, Gwen spoke. "Merlin," she started, getting a slight reaction from him, "it's Gwen." _That's obvious_, she thought stupidly, rolling her eyes. "I brought you some food, though I guess you can't exactly eat it…" Her eyes rested on the gag, and she could just picture Merlin rolling his eyes. It was rather strange seeing him like this. It was strange to think of Merlin as a threat.

He remained unmoved.

"Right," Gwen breathed, setting the plate down. "Talking is out of the question, too." She was determined to remain calm, to show that she was not phased by Merlin's actions towards her. "Despite what you think, Arthur is upset about your execution. He acts emotionless, but he's hurting. You were his best friend, even if he never wanted to admit it; it was obvious to everyone else." She chewed on her lower lip, unsure if she should keep talking to the statue of Merlin or leave. She chose the former.

"I guess when you told me you were in disguise, you were not joking," she tried to laugh, but it came out too nervous to be convincing. Merlin bit down on his gag. "Believe me, I would untie you if the, um, circumstances were… different…" Her worries turned to the guards, wondering if they were going to go down to see what was going on. "I should go," Gwen said suddenly. Tears began forming in her eyes at the thought that this was the way she was going to remember Merlin after his death. She bent down to where Merlin was crouching and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Merlin," the words came out cracked, and she was sure he didn't understand her.

Placing her foot on the first step, she turned back to see something shining on Merlin's cheek, but turned away. It was a trick of the light. It had to be. Merlin had changed, but she had wanted him to know that she still loved him like a brother, and didn't hate him. Her job was done, but the pain wouldn't go away despite this comforting fact.

"Gwen!" a voice called from behind her as she walked away from the dungeon's stairs.

Her brows raised in surprise. "Gwaine, what is it?"

He seemed out of breath. "Did you – just go – and see Merlin?" Gwaine asked in between breaths. Gwen nodded slowly, knowing she was caught. Thankfully, Gwaine wasn't the kind of man to go running to Arthur. She thanked the gods silently that she hadn't run into Leon instead of Gwaine.

Suddenly, Gwaine swore quietly, looking back at the two guards in desperation.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

Gwaine sighed and dug in his pocket for something, and pulled out a small bottle filled with a liquid. "I have something to 'fix' Merlin, but I can't get it to him because Arthur has banned anyone from seeing him."

"Fix him? What do you mean?" Her curiosity – and hope – was increasing with every word he spoke.

**~(o)~**

Merlin made it clear to every guard who tried to lay a finger on him that it was a bad idea, but, somehow, they managed to gag him and tie his hands behind his back, and to top it all off, they threw him into a cell! Now, was that really any way to treat Emrys? They apparently thought so, the idiots…

His eyes found Arthur, and Merlin tried to conjure up his magic to work on instinct instead of spells, but his chance failed when the prince yelled. "I told you to blindfold him!"

From behind, someone threw a cloth over his eyes, breaking his concentration. Merlin's anger boiled in his magical blood. He could hear people talking, but wasn't paying much attention. Something about treason or magic, then dawn… probably his execution. Arthur had given the news to him, that he was sure of, but there was someone else talking too. It was the drifting voice of Gwaine as they walked up the stairs.

He was alone.

Well, if he didn't count the guards outside making sure he wouldn't escape. Merlin held back a sneer at the thought of Uther living. He was so close to killing that bloody king, but he didn't! Why didn't he go through with it?

_That's not the right thing to do._

Merlin pushed the thought back. That was what the old Merlin would think, so why did the new Merlin not go ahead and kill Uther when he had the chance not half an hour ago? A thought popped into his mind. _I'm biding my time!_ Merlin reasoned, making his newly hardened heart feel a bit better. The warlock shifted his hands behind his back, coming to find that the rope binding him was loose…

Quickly, Merlin twisted both hands back and forth, squeezing them free from the restraints until the rope fell to the floor. He flexed his fingers and turned his wrists to keep them from cramping up anymore than they already were. His next thought was to remove his blindfold and gag, but hesitated for reasons unknown to him.

Just then, a soothing voice was trying to sneak her way into the dungeons. "Thank you," she said, and the footsteps echoed before stopping for five seconds. The noise resumed and got closer and closer until she was right in front of him.

"Merlin, it's Gwen."

Gwen. Just a few minutes ago he had threatened her and the man she loved. There was something almost heartwarming about her visit, but he had to reject that feeling.

"I brought you some food," she said calmly, "though I guess you can't exactly eat it."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Well, he could eat it, but for some odd reason, he wouldn't propel himself to take off the gag.

"Right," she said when Merlin stayed still. "Talking is out of the question, too." Merlin wanted to tell her _not really,_ but couldn't find the strength to move. "Despite what you think, Arthur is upset about your execution."

_I'm sure,_ he thought sarcastically, but of course Gwen couldn't hear his thoughts.

"He acts emotionless, but he's hurting. You were his best friend," Why did the word "were" bring some pain to him? "Even if he never wanted to admit it; it was obvious to everyone else."

There was something inside of Merlin that just wanted Gwen to leave, and there was a part of him that was begging her to stay, to show him the light again. His instincts told him to fight the light.

Gwen let out an edgy laugh. "I guess when you told me you were in disguise, you were not joking."

The memory of that first time he met Gwen flashed into his mind.

"_Arthur's one of those rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and, well… you don't look like that."_

"_I'm in disguise,"_ _he had whispered and broke out into a smile._

Returning to the present, Merlin bit down on his gag, fighting the emotions that were welling up inside of him.

But Gwen's talking wasn't helping. "Believe me, I would untie you if the, um, circumstances were…" Merlin could feel her eyeing him up and down, probably wondering why he hadn't untied himself, "different," she finished.

Her words struck him in an instant, and he could feel his heart pounding. _She still thinks of me as a friend… even after what happened… STOP! It's a trap!_

"I should go."

Merlin wanted to yell, to scream to her. _No! Please stay and keep me company! I won't ever see you again, Gwen… not after tonight…_

Unexpectedly, a pair of soft lips came in contact with his left cheek, and he could tell that she was silently crying. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, to tell her that it was going to be fine, like he would used to have done if he was still that person.

"Goodbye, Merlin," she said before he departure, and Merlin's eyes began to water, wetting his blindfold as the tears slid down his face.

And despite his many mental protests, Gwen didn't return. Merlin thought about just untying himself, but once again, he restrained the urge.

Listening hard for any more footsteps, Merlin realized that he was alone for the second time. Now, all he really had to do was wait until the sun to shine upon the castle, and he would be led up to the pyre to be burned, or hanged. For lack of anything else to do, Merlin ran the entire thing through his mind. Uther would make his infamous speech that the all of Camelot had memorized, or maybe Arthur would say something instead. Oh, Merlin could just imagine what Arthur would say.

"_This, Merlin Emrys, was originally accused of magic _and_ enchantments, but then he corrected me, so he's just accused of both because they're the same thing."_

Or:

_Just as the pyre is about to be lit, "Oh, and by the way, Merlin, you didn't wash my socks. Continue with the execution!"_

A small smile crossed Merlin's lips, but then it turned to a frown. He shouldn't care if Arthur said anything at his execution! Arthur was a Pendragon who would never come to his senses and deserved to die in his place.

Then, a small twinge of emotion seeped into his heart. Arthur. The reason he wouldn't untie himself… he needed his best friend to do it, to show him that Arthur didn't hate him. Merlin wanted Arthur to set him free. He didn't want to set himself free while his friend hated him. That would increase the hatred.

But why would Arthur care if Merlin lived or died?

Outside, the clock in the courtyard tolled eleven o'clock at night. Merlin had less than ten hours left to live.

**~(o)~**

With a jug of ale in hand, Gwaine strode down the halls, cheering to every person who passed him. Everyone figured that he was drunk, like usual, and that's how Gwaine wanted it. Why he wanted that? It kept things interesting.

At last, he reached the two guards. It was time to put up the act, and he grinned.

"Evenin', lads!" he greeted, pretending to sway slightly to one side. "Care for a drink? I, uh," hiccup, "don' think I shou' have 'ny more." Gwaine laughed in his 'drunken' state. The guard on the left lifted an eyebrow and slowly took the jug from the knight's grasp. Gwaine nodded. "That's probably for the best," he swayed as he stepped backwards. "You lads can ha' the res' of it! Night," he waved, and ran into the wall. "Whoa! Oops… Haha!" he laughed, retreating behind the corner to meet Gwen. "How was that?" Gwaine asked, slipping next to her coolly, back to his true sober state.

The maid rolled her eyes. "How many times did you rehearse that?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Gwaine shrugged. "Once or twice."

Both of them peeked around the corner to spy on the guards. To their luck, the guard who had taken the jug from Gwaine was taking a swig, and handed it to his partner. Gwaine saw Gwen smile at their success and grinned himself.

"How long will the sleeping potion take to take effect?" she asked in hushed whispers.

_Thunk_!

"That long," Gwaine answered with an even brighter smile, and walked past her, motioning for Gwen to follow him quickly.

The two sprinted down the stairs, knowing that it was only a matter of time before someone noticed that the guards were asleep on the floor. Gwen grabbed his arm and led him down towards the cell Merlin was being held in. The warlock lifted his head, blindfold and gag still on. It was a very odd sight indeed.

"Quickly, throw it," Gwen said desperately.

Without hesitation, the knight tossed the potion at Merlin's feet. Merlin cringed when it shattered so close to him, and fumes began to rise upward in a gray puff of smoke. The bottle disintegrated, allowing even more fumes to escape. It seeped into Merlin's nose, covering the warlock in every inch of smoke until Gwen and Gwaine could no longer see him. Within seconds, the smoke cleared, leaving Merlin lying unconscious on the floor.

Gwaine reached inside the bars, shaking Merlin awake, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on, mate, wake up…"

Suddenly, Gwen shushed him, signaling for him to listen. Quite distinctly, there were loud footsteps running down the dungeon stairs. Gwaine pushed Gwen back, ducking behind the door of an empty cell a few cells down.

**~(o)~**

Arthur raced down the corridors, only one thing on his mind. _Two hours, two hours, I have two hours._ Uther had just called him into the Great Hall for a meeting. Apparently, Emrys' execution – it pained Arthur to call him Merlin – had been moved.

"He doesn't deserve a public execution," the king had said bitterly, and ordered for the arrangements to be made.

At that moment, the guards were in the courtyard putting the pyre together making Arthur's heart race. Now that he knew who Emrys was, and that his death was no longer ten hours away, it all became real. Merlin – he cringed – was close to death, and for some reason, despite whether or not Merlin had changed; he couldn't picture the world without his friend.

He came up to the stairs, preparing himself to lie to the guards. To his surprise, the guards were lying sprawled on the floor with an empty jug next to them. Arthur bent down and sniffed the flagon. Ale.

"Gwaine," he growled.

For all Arthur knew, Gwaine had already helped Merlin to escape. Not missing a beat, he jogged down the stairs and down to Merlin's cell. However, it wasn't empty. Merlin was asleep on the floor, lying on his back… with his hands untied… Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered. The warlock didn't move. "Damn it, Merlin, wake up!" he said a bit louder and slapping Merlin's boot. Finally, he got a reaction.

Merlin shot up straight, turning his head from side to side. "W-who's there?" he tried to ask through the gag, almost panicked. Why would he be worried? He was the all-powerful Emrys. "Arthur?" he asked when the prince didn't answer immediately. Arthur swallowed and got out his keys, unlocking the cell.

"That's right," he said simply, opening the door and dragging Merlin to his feet. He untied the gag and blindfold, throwing them to the corner of the dark cell.

"Thank you," Merlin said quietly, turning around to face Arthur. "Why are you doing this?"

Arthur sighed, grabbing at Merlin's arm and dragging him out of the cell. "Merlin," he said, ignoring Merlin's last question. "You need to get out of Camelot. Now. Don't come back." He looked straight into Merlin's eyes. They looked the same like they did before Merlin betrayed him… they looked normal. But the hurt in those eyes made it almost impossible to say the next few words. "You're execution has been moved to one o'clock in the morning. You've got two hours to leave the city."

**A/N: And just when Merlin thinks things might go good again… He's wrong. I will listen to those complaints you're all bottling up about the evil cliffhanger in a review. But you've got to admit… cliffhangers are fun!**


	20. How Does One Spell Out The Future?

**A/N: Another cliffhanger… Well, there are two cliffhangers. One more thing before I leave you to your reading… MERLIN IS ON SATURDAY! Finally!**

**Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine! Though I do love his boots.**

**~(o)~**

Merlin stared dumbfounded at Arthur for two reasons. One, the feeling of dread and evil was gone from his body completely and it felt good yet strange. The second, if he didn't make it out of Camelot he would die. He was having trouble handling both extremes all at once. And on top of that, Arthur was helping him!

Of course, Merlin remembered everything he had done that day. However, he didn't know _why_ he had done it! He has snapped in the past, but that only led to a small rant that he preformed in front of Gaius. Never, ever would the warlock have imagined in his wildest dreams he would be about to kill the king, Arthur, Gwen, _everyone_. If anything, Merlin wished he knew the reason for his actions.

If only he could talk to Gwaine… That knight seemed to know what was happening.

Slowly, Merlin's eyes shifted to the cell he had heard him and Gwen run off to.

Not really knowing what to say at the moment, Merlin settled with simple things. "Arthur," he started, but the prince silenced him with a hand and an angry glare. Merlin hated that look. It was too much like Uther, and Arthur wasn't Uther. Arthur was a different person, and Merlin had tried with all his might to cling to that significant difference long enough to persuade Arthur about magic. Now, today's events might have ruined Merlin's entire destiny.

"I don't want to hear anything out of you, Merlin. You're going to ride away from Camelot and do not return," he warned harshly. "If you get caught trying to escape the city, I'm not going to cover for you. I am giving you a chance now, and if you mess up that's your problem. I don't even know why I'm doing this. You almost ki-" but he broke off in midsentence and ran a hand through his hair, his temper rising. "I mean do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?" Arthur demanded incredulously when Merlin didn't say a word.

Many things flashed through his mind to say to Arthur, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. What could he say? _Sorry, Arthur, it was just a momentary rage thing. It won't happen again!_ That sounded ridiculous, and he knew it! And how could he explain his actions if he didn't even know why he did them?

"No, sire," Merlin whispered, not able to look at his friend.

Merlin could feel Arthur giving him a confused look, and he knew why. One minute he's acting like some different person, and the next minute he's back to his usual Merlin self.

Arthur folded his arms, not meeting Merlin's eye. "Go, leave," he ordered. "Don't talk to anyone."

A small smile appeared on Merlin's lips. "Arthur, I-"

"Go!" the prince shouted before the warlock could finish his sentence.

Knowing it was pointless to argue with the angered prince, Merlin nodded his head and headed up the staircase. The guards were still lying on the floor, asleep. When he looked back, Arthur was looking up at him with… could that be sadness? Sucking in a deep breath, Merlin opened his mouth. "Goodbye, Arthur, I'll see you when you're king." He tried to smile, but it faded when the prince shook his head.

"No, Merlin. Not then," he said, looking at a random step. "Leon was right. You shouldn't be in Camelot. Magic has corrupted you." Arthur's words were barely audible, but Merlin could hear them loud and clear, and his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. All hope was lost.

Thinking he was going to be sick if he stayed another minute, Merlin took off down the corridor while trying to fight back a tear that was determined to slide down his cheek. He could hear Arthur already. _Don't be such a girl, Merlin!_ Now that he thought about it, Arthur called him that quite a lot.

Before he knew it, Merlin was standing at Gaius' door. Quickly, he walked into the room to find the physician reading a hefty manuscript at the table. The sound of the door opening made him look up from his reading and gasp.

"Merlin?" he asked warily.

The warlock answered with his signature grin. "I don't know what you and Gwaine did, but thank you. Honestly, I don't know what happened in the Great Hall," Merlin said, a bit flustered. Gaius stood up about to explain when the door came bursting open once again.

"Gwen!" Merlin was able to say before she forced him into a hug. "Gwen, I am so sorry!" he said, hugging her back.

She pulled away slightly, enough to look her friend in the eye. "Don't be. Gwaine explained it all to me." Then she lifted an eyebrow. "You really told Gwaine before me?"

Merlin looked from Gwen to Gaius. "What did happen?"

"We believe Morgana had enchanted you with a powerful spell," Gaius sighed. "I was able to make the antidote, and Gwaine administered the potion in time for you to escape." Merlin's eyes widened and he looked down at Gwen who was still in his arms, not daring to let go of him in fear of never seeing the warlock again. "Unfortunately, you exposed your magic to Uther, and now he'll be looking for you."

Gwen detached herself from her friend and rushed to his back room, coming out with a dark cloak. "Here," she said, handing him the cape. "There are guards in the courtyard and by all the exits. Good luck, Merlin."

Sighing, Merlin said his goodbyes to Gaius, promising to keep in touch.

"It certainly will be quieter around here," the physician joked, but Merlin could see the hurt in his eyes. The warlock pulled Gaius into a hug.

He was just about out the door when he stopped to smile at Gwen. "How did you know I'd be here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "The Merlin I know wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Gaius."

Merlin smiled at her. "Take care of Arthur for me," he winked as she rolled her eyes playfully. Merlin pulled on the cloak, making sure his face was hidden. He made it ten steps before his name was called quietly from behind. He spun around to see Gwen standing a foot away from him.

"Gaius said you might need this," the maid said, handing Merlin his magic book, and a giant grin spread across his face.

He took it quickly, happy to have it by his side. "Thanks, Gwen. Can I ask you something?" She nodded nervously. "Why aren't you scared… of… you know… _me?_"

Gwen chewed on her bottom lip before answering. "In the Great Hall," Merlin shuttered, "I could tell something was different about you; your eyes were darker than normal and there was a certain _edge_ to your voice. I could tell something was wrong. Merlin, even if that event had never happened and you told me about your magic, I wouldn't be afraid of you. I don't believe there to be an evil bone in your body." When she finished, Merlin was glowing with happiness making him almost forget Arthur's anger.

He nodded once, a bit embarrassed. "You're going to make a great queen." Gwen turned pink in the cheeks, and with another smile, Merlin took off down the hall and didn't turn back. It would be too painful to look back at his friend.

Merlin had made it down four halls, having to take many detours to avoid guards and patrolling knights. Finally, an unguarded exit was in sight. Merlin smiled as he rushed down the corridor. He was half way down the hall when…

"Stop!"

Merlin froze in mid step, his heart racing.

"Turn around."

He did as he was told; worried more than anything that it was someone like Uther or a servant friend. That could make things very awkward very quickly. However, it wasn't Uther, nor was it anyone he said hello to in passing. Standing before him was Geoffrey.

**~(o)~**

Arthur was angry. No, he was more than angry, he was enraged to the point of…

_SMASH!_

A vase that had been placed oh so carefully on his table had shattered to the floor. Arthur rubbed his knuckles, having scraped them on the vase when he hit the thing. In fact, Merlin had put that vase on his table. Good. That was even more of a reason to have smashed it to bits.

Too tired to keep standing, Arthur fell down on his bed. Was he really stooping so low that he was breaking the things that reminded him of Merlin? He took another look at the wrecked vase on the floor and the shards of glass spread all over his chamber. Yes, yes he was stooping that low.

Not wanting to think too much about the warning bell that had just gone off, alerting the entire castle of the "dangerous sorcerer" that was now free, Arthur kicked off his boots and shrugged off the jacket, discarding them to the floor. He sighed deeply, wanting more than anything to drown out that blasted bell! The guilt was gnawing away at him, and that bell wasn't helping him to forget. No, he wasn't feeling guilty about setting Merlin free and defying his father – that seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence for him – but the guilt came from the fact that his last possible words to Merlin were harsh and accusatory. He had told his best friend that something he was born with made him evil. It was like Merlin telling him that being born a prince made Arthur evil.

_Gwen is going to kill me. Hell, _Gwaine_ is going to kill me!_

The room was cold without the fire lit, making Arthur shiver. The prince laid down on his bed, slipping under the covers and smashing the pillow against his head, blocking out the warning bell as much as possible. Arthur shut his eyes tight, falling straight into a restless sleep.

Arthur could tell he was dreaming… or at least, he hoped he was dreaming.

Camelot was crumbling to the ground.

He was standing in the middle of the courtyard-turned-battlefield dressed in armor with a bloody sword in hand. All around him were bodies lying limp, cold, and dead. The ground was stained crimson red from all the casualties that had happened. It was dark outside, though it was easy to see due to the fires that were consuming Camelot, and he could hear people screaming and gasping for air from inside.

His attention turned from the poor victims of the fire to the now oncoming army.

"Hold the battlements!" Arthur shouted as someone came rushing up to him.

"Arthur, please," Gwen begged, worrying the prince. "Camelot can't hold much longer. We need help." She paused for a breath and it seemed as if the world around them paused with her. "We need Merlin."

He looked around frantically, expecting to see his manservant running up to him like an idiot. But there was no tall, clumsy, raven-haired, warlock in sight. Only bodies. Piles and piles of bodies, and something in his stomach twisted when the thought of Merlin being one of those bodies crossed his mind.

The prince jerked awake at that moment. When he looked around, he saw that he was in his chambers, not a battlefield. There were no bloody bodies in sight, only a dark window, an empty table, and shattered glass.

Arthur huffed, getting up from his bed to look out the window as if looking for any trace that Merlin had made it out of Camelot safely. Maybe he called Kilgharrah to help him escape, though Arthur doubted that the Great Dragon would appreciate being used as a horse.

"Strange, isn't it? Knowing Merlin is a traitor?" a voice said from behind him. Arthur recognized it immediately, but he didn't feel intimidated or frightened or even angry. He wasn't sure what to feel anymore. His world was twisting and spiraling far beyond his control.

Sighing, he slumped down in the nearest chair.

"Hello, Morgana."

**~(o)~**

"Emrys," Geoffrey greeted curtly, "or should I say, Merlin." The warlock lowered his hood to see the man properly. "You surprised a great many people tonight, however," he cleared his throat, "I've been suspecting you for a while now, observing you."

Merlin snorted a laugh. "So much for being good at keeping this a secret," he mumbled.

Geoffrey chuckled, putting his hands together. "Why are you leaving so quickly?"

"Don't you want to know what I'm doing out of my cell?" Merlin asked with an amused grin. "Or how I escaped?"

The bookkeeper shrugged his shoulders. "I had overheard Sir Gwaine and the maid Gwen plotting quietly in the library. They were searching for a book on potions," he answered simply. "And in my experience, the only times that knights or maids need a book on potions is when they are plotting something illegal." He began pacing around Merlin, making the warlock a bit nervous. "I believe they did not ask Gaius to make the potion due to the fact that they did not want to get him involved. Now," he breathed, "this brings me back to my original question: Why are you leaving?"

Merlin didn't believe he had ever heard Geoffrey talk so much to anyone but the king, and he sounded exactly like Gaius when he rambled on.

"Um, I'm sort of on the run from Uther," Merlin answered, thinking it to be obvious, but Geoffrey shook his head.

"You cannot leave Camelot! You know the Prophesy." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a roll of parchment. "Now," he grunted uncomfortably and handed Merlin the paper, "under normal circumstances, I would never have searched for this," he said, gesturing towards the scroll now in Merlin's hands, "but these are not. Under normal circumstances, I would not be helping a sorcerer, but you're not a sorcerer. You're Emrys. And I would like our future king to live." He turned to walk away, leaving Merlin speechless and slightly confused- and developing a newfound respect for the bookkeeper – when Geoffrey turned back around. "Perhaps, you should look over the Prophesy one more time." He nodded once to himself, seeming to think he had said enough and continued on his walk out of sight.

Merlin stared dumbfounded at the corner that Geoffrey had turned at, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. Forcing his mouth shut, he looked down at the page he was holding. On it, in fancy and small writing, had a – no, that couldn't be! – spell scribbled at the top of the paper.

"Deleo memoria of plebis," he read quietly, and let a gasp escape his lips as he realized exactly what the spell was capable of. The warning bell started to ring in his ears, and Merlin crumpled the paper up in his pocket, slipping into the shadows and out of sight.

**A/N: Hmm, what does Morgana want, and what's that spell Geoffrey gave him…? Reviews are more than welcome! =)**


	21. Déjà Vu?

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter. There will be an epilogue next update, and then it's the end! Thank you so much for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Merlin raced out of the castle, Geoffrey's words from a while back echoing in his head.

_It is not until the King takes his throne, that the warlock Emrys shall be known._

He looked back down at the paper, running the spell through his mind over and over again. Would he use it? Would he have to use it? Something inside of him didn't even want to use the spell, though another part of him said it was necessary.

The warlock raced outside, the bells tolling louder and louder with every step he took. Merlin looked around frantically as, once again, he was on the run. This time, however, he wasn't on the run as Emrys. He was on the run as Merlin. And everyone knew it. People were coming out of their houses to see what was happening now, and were shocked to see Merlin. He tried to smile but failed, and kept running.

_Keep going. Don't look back. Keep running, Merlin._

Merlin blocked out the thought of Arthur not wanting him in Camelot. He supposed he deserved it, for acting that way – because usually trying to kill the king never boded well with the prince or the people.

Just then, Merlin was starting to hear the guards catching up to him, so he increased his strides. His heart began to race once the sound of barking dogs echoed off the houses.

He wiped the falling tear off his cheek, determined not to cry despite the fact that he would probably never see Gaius again, or Gwen, Arthur, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, and…

"Lancelot," Merlin said incredulously as he slowed to a stop just as he exited the city gates. The knight was standing along the wall with a horse at his side. The animal was saddled and ready to ride.

"Here," Lance handed Merlin the reins.

Merlin smiled and took the offered reins from the knight. "Thanks, but how'd you know…?"

"_Gwaine,"_ the two said together and laughed silently.

Lancelot stepped back as Merlin mounted the steed. "When will we see your face around here again?" he asked playfully, but there was seriousness in his voice.

Sighing, Merlin answered. "Well, Arthur doesn't even want me back even when he's king…" he trailed off, looking off into the dark horizon. Lancelot raised an eyebrow and Merlin began to smile. "So you'll see me around."

"Even though Arthur doesn't want you here?" he asked.

Merlin's eyes drooped. "It is my destiny to protect Arthur and help him to become king. I can't just let all that go because the 'other half' is being arrogant," he joked before getting serious again. "Watch over Arthur for me. Maybe he'll listen to you." Merlin was about to take off, when he heard his name being called. He and Lancelot turned around to see Gwaine jogging towards them.

The knight laughed. "Didn't think you'd leave without saying bye," he admitted. "Then again, you were outrunning a fleet of guards. Must have slipped your mind." Merlin chuckled and got down from his horse. Smiling sadly, Gwaine pulled his friend into a one-armed hug. "Until we meet again, mate."

But before Merlin could remount the horse, the sound of a giant army marching towards them echoed through the night. "Halt!" an authoritative voice called. Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwaine turned to the side to see every weapon in Camelot pointed directly at their chests.

**~(o)~**

"Brother," Morgana said curtly, running a finger along the table. "Oh, don't look so solemn. You're in luck. _Merlin_ isn't going to make it out of Camelot." An evil smile spread across her lips as Arthur's head shot up to make eye contact as if to see whether or not she was lying. She laughed darkly. "It's the truth. Go on," she smirked again, gesturing towards the window, "have a look."

Tentatively, Arthur got to his feet.

To his utter horror, Morgana was right. The entire Camelot army was fighting just outside the castle walls. He squinted and could just make out three familiar shapes; two using swords, and one using a continuous pattern of blue and red lights. For a moment, he wondered how on earth that only three people could keep fighting all of those men and not be taken down. Then his eye caught a burning orange-red color from the corner of his eye.

"Kilgharrah," he muttered. The fire that the Great Dragon blew did not burn the men, however, only a path that separated the three men from the rest of Camelot. Unfortunately, the army was busy fighting through it and tossing buckets of water on the flames. "I've got to get out there," Arthur realized and dashed for the door.

He froze with his right hand gripping his sword and left hand on the doorknob when Morgana spoke his name. "You won't save him. I thought that you wanted him to die. After all, he did try to kill the king," she grinned devilishly, sending shivers down Arthur's spine.

Arthur had a thousand responses to her words, but that would only give her the satisfaction that she _really_ didn't need. He remained frozen on the spot, trying with all his might to contain himself and not run his sword through Morgana.

"Besides, two of those men are your Knights of the Round Table." Her smile grew so disgustingly wicked that Arthur almost felt sick. "You can't win anything without your precious peasant-nobles behind you."

Instead of yelling at her, he took in a deep breath and met her green eyes with his blue. "Don't tell me Gwaine started the whole 'Knights of the Round Table' bit?"

Morgana rolled her eyes at her lack of reaction, and tried a different approach. "Uther has ordered the men to kill Merlin and anyone else who gets in their way. And what a shame it would be if the men have to kill their beloved prince because he's helping the big, bad Emrys."

He could tell why she had come here tonight. It was to provoke him into fighting. Morgana must have known his father would have ordered this… somehow. Oh, what was he saying? She had magic. She probably just magicked up a vision. Morgana knew if Arthur got killed, Camelot was up for grabs, and she would be the first to pounce. But he couldn't let that stop him, not when three of his men and the all of Camelot were in danger.

Not looking back at his half-sister, Arthur swung open his door and descended the stairs, only the eerie voice of Morgana following him as she yelled out the door, "You know you won't make it out alive!" But Arthur didn't turn around, and didn't stop until he reached the scene of the battle.

He heard many questions from the army, such as, "How is it the dragon's back?" "It can't be another dragon, can it?" "I thought that thing was dead?" and Arthur had to bark out a humorless laugh.

_Yeah, I did too_.

At last, he caught sight of Lancelot, Gwaine, and Merlin all fighting three men at a time. It was a miracle that they hadn't been killed long ago. Then again, the dragon probably was a contributing factor to the men's survival.

Camelot was a complete and utter mess. Magic spells were bouncing off the castle walls, daggers were being thrown, and a dragon was acting as a shield. Arthur got a closer look at Merlin, and if he hadn't known any better, the prince would have thought that the young warlock was a mighty, trained, fearless worrier. But he was not. He was Merlin.

And Merlin was evil.

Right?

So then how could Emrys be good?

_Am I really going to think about this _now_?_ He thought aggravated.

Deciding that thinking wasn't a good idea at the moment, Arthur leapt forward past a couple dozen armed men. This time, he was only one hundred yards from his former manservant, and Arthur could see just how tired Merlin was getting. His magic was wearing him down with all the spells he cast, and Arthur knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Abandoning his wise decision to not think whilst engaging in battle, Arthur realized that he couldn't bring magic back to Camelot. Not now. Not after what the people are witnessing this morning. This would only reinforce their belief that magic and all who practice it are evil. Even if Merlin did survive, he would have to flee. The people of Camelot would discriminate against him, even if Arthur said he wasn't evil (so… was he now thinking that Merlin was good again?).

"_Merlin!"_ he yelled over the clanging of metal, and his and Merlin's gaze met, the warlock sending a sorry look in the prince's direction.

**~(o)~**

Not five minutes into the fight against Camelot, (and that felt odd for Merlin to think, seeing as he usually spent all his energy fighting _for_ Camelot), Kilgharrah blanketed the scene with his mighty shadow before landing on the ground, ready to help the two knights and one warlock.

And it worked… for a while.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur's window, and he could tell that something was wrong. Very wrong. But he couldn't pinpoint the feeling and he certainly didn't have time to do anything about it. He was in a fight for his life, and it was either do or die… and so Merlin chose the former.

He wasn't sure how much time passed. It could have been hours or just minutes, but Merlin couldn't tell. He caught a glimpse of Arthur fighting his way over to the warlock looking worried and annoyed. When the prince looked at Merlin, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed in Arthur's direction, and began to do the first step of the spell.

_Let all of Camelot forget…_ Merlin thought, and was tempted to just let them forget about these past few days. But that wasn't the right thing to do. Geoffrey had told him outright – well, outright for any person who loves to talk in riddles – what he needed to do. And that's what he's going to do no matter how much it may hurt.

_Let all of Camelot – excluding Gaius, Lancelot, and Gwaine – forget about this day. Let them forget about my magic, starting anew. The magic they've seen me do has disappeared from mind._

Swallowing hard, Merlin saw that Arthur had almost reached them. Clapping his hands together and taking in a deep breath, he began to recite the spell. _"Deleo memoria of plebis,"_ Merlin shouted in a deep voice. He could feel his eyes burning gold before his world erupted in a shower of darkness.

As quickly as the darkness came, it disappeared. Merlin blinked his eyes open, a bit nervous as to what he might find, but he sighed in relief.

It was dawn.

And Kilgharrah, the bodies, the army, _the pyre_ were all gone. Camelot castle was no longer destroyed. In fact, it looked cleaner than it had ever been. There was no destruction, no fire, and no Arthur in sight. Inside, Merlin begged that the spell worked correctly.

There was a hand placed on his right shoulder.

"Merlin," Gwaine said, sheathing his sword. "What just happened?"

"What's _deleo memoria of plebis _mean?_"_ Lancelot asked, just as perplexed as Gwaine.

The warlock grinned slightly. "Erase the memory of the masses," he explained to them, "but I manipulated the spell so that you two and Gaius would still remember. Everyone else won't remember my magic, and will act like these past few days never happened. That's why," he gestured to the calm courtyard, "all of this is cleaned up, because technically it never happened."

The two knights nodded and followed Merlin back into the castle, none of them talking on the way inside. When they reached a corridor, Gwaine yawned loudly. "Tell the dragon, Strength says thanks, and I'm off to bed before training in…" the clock in the courtyard tolled six o'clock in the morning, "one hour," the knight finished, turning his back and heading off towards his chambers.

Lancelot looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. "Strength?"

Merlin had to force back a laugh. "It's a long story." And before his friend could question him any further, Merlin added, "I should probably go see Gaius. I'll bet he's worried sick."

He turned around and jogged right into the physician's chambers. Gaius was wide-awake, pacing the length of the floor. "Gaius!" Merlin rejoiced with his signature grin, and he had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

"Merlin," the old man breathed. "What on earth happened? One minute I was treating some wounded soldiers that Uther had sent out to find you, and the next minute I'm back here."

The warlock sighed, sat his mentor down, and began explaining the epic story, starting when Geoffrey first approached him.

**~(o)~**

Arthur pushed and shoved men out of his way as he tried to get over to Merlin. He was almost there when he and the warlock made eye contact. 'I'm sorry' Merlin mouthed, sending a wave of nerves flying through the prince's body. Whatever Merlin was about to do, Arthur knew that something bad was going to happen, something Merlin might even regret.

He tried to shout, "Wait! What are you doing?" but Merlin couldn't hear him over all the battle cries.

Merlin stood stick still for about a minute, looking dormant. Suddenly, he lifted his head and put his hands together. He opened his mouth and Arthur knew he was saying a spell. That's when his friend's eyes flashed gold.

And the world went black.

**~(o)~**

The prince groaned and sat up in bed. His head was killing him, throbbing in pain, and he could barely remember the previous week. Everything was a bit foggy.

"Merlin," he called, and in stepped his manservant, a different smile on his face. It wasn't normal. It didn't reach his eyes, and it wasn't becoming of him. Merlin looked too jumpy, too jittery than what the prince was used to seeing.

"I got your breakfast, sire," he said, setting the tray down on the table. Arthur couldn't help but think, _Since when do you call me 'sire?'_

The prince got to his feet and trudged himself over to a chair, picking up the apple and taking a bite. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

It seemed as if Merlin ignored the question. "Arthur, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

The question took the prince by surprise. "Is your memory failing you already?" he teased, but answered Merlin anyway. "Um, I'm not totally –" but he cut himself off, thinking hard, trying to breakthrough the fog that was veiling the events of the previous day. "Of course I remember!" he said.

Merlin's eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped open. "You do?"

"Yes! We went out to the outlining villages for a search and found nothing. Then bandits attacked, and," Arthur snorted, "for once in your life, you didn't run and hide from the enemy."

**~(o)~**

Exiting Arthur's chambers, Merlin shut the door behind him with a small grin on his face. The spell had worked – something he was very proud of. However, Arthur no longer knew of his magic. It was back to living in secret. The only people who knew were Lancelot, Gwaine, and Gaius. Leon didn't even know anymore! He supposed that was a good thing.

The warlock looked down the empty corridor that would lead him to the library.

_Geoffrey_.

Merlin's smile widened as a plan formed in his head.

**~(o)~**

It had been a long day. A long week in fact, and Geoffrey was quite tired. The king was being stubborn, the prince was being ignorant, and those new knights were being rowdy. And who knows what Arthur's manservant Merlin was up to. He was rather surprised that Arthur kept him around, but everyone in the kingdom knew of their friendship. Well, perhaps everyone except for Arthur and Merlin.

The old bookkeeper hobbled into the library where he often found that he fell asleep reading a good book. As he sat down at his desk, Geoffrey shut the manuscript that sat open, feeling slightly guilty. That manuscript was one of the many Uther had banned during the Great Purge. Geoffrey only got the book out now because he had been curious once more about the tales of the Once and Future King and his Warlock guardian. They were stories he had heard since his childhood and seeing as many of the events in the tale had been coming true lately, he found a need to let the manuscript see the light of day once again.

He sighed, and as he got up to lock away the book, something caught his eye. There was a folded piece of parchment that had not been there before, sitting at the corner of his desk. Frowning, Geoffrey picked it up and unfolded the paper. Inside there was a short note scribbled in black ink.

_You probably won't remember what happened, but thank you for saving my life. Deleo memoria of plebis – a very useful spell._

_~Emrys_

Geoffrey blinked a few times as he read the note over again. As he reread the spell, it dawned on him just what it meant, and chuckled. Someday, he thought, that boy was going to get caught red handed, and Merlin wasn't exactly known for lying low.

**A/N: I know you probably have a TON of questions, but don't worry! The epilogue should answer most if not all of them! =D Please review! And don't forget to watch Merlin Saturday knight! (hehe, knight & night… lame joke)**


	22. Swords and Jumping and Pranks! Oh My!

**A/N: Sadly, this is the final installment to this fic. You guys have been so great, and I couldn't have asked for better! I will admit I feel as if I rushed this, but I was trying to keep this under ten pages. I mean, epilogues are supposed to be kind of short, right? But, overall, I'm happy with how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: No, Merlin isn't mine. But who says he doesn't want to be? ;)**

**~(o)~**

Much time had passed since Merlin wiped most of the kingdom's memory, and all of those forgotten events seemed almost like a dream to the young warlock. He barely thought about it anymore, well, he didn't think about it until Gwaine would bring it up at the most random of times. Often when he was drunk.

Thanks to his experience Merlin was able to avoid being caught when he posed as Emrys, therefore he avoided all conflict that he knew would follow. His secret was still safe and Arthur was still as oblivious as ever. Merlin's life was back to normal… well, as normal as it ever could be.

Unfortunately, Morgana was still trying with all her might to expose Merlin to Arthur and Uther. Oh well, it kept things interesting.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur boomed from his chambers. When the warlock entered the room he smiled.

Merlin sighed. "You called, _sire_?"

"Yes," the prince snapped. "I did. You're late, by the way." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Do you remember what today is?"

Racking his brain, the manservant came up blank and shook his head. "No. Can't be anything important, can it?"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest, pacing the length of his room until he was directly in front of Merlin. "Today _is my coronation,_ you idiot!" he spat out. Merlin's mouth fell open. When was his coronation announced? Did Arthur ever tell him? Oops…

"Now, tell me," the prince ordered.

Completely and utterly bewildered, Merlin cocked his head to the side. "Cor-on-ation…? Wait, tell you what?"

The prince rolled his eyes again, walking over to the table to get a glass of water for himself. "About six months ago, we had a conversation. Do you recall what we talked about? Of course you don't. Allow me to inform you. Six months ago, I caught you doing something that to this day I'm not sure what it was. When I asked you about it, you said, 'I will tell you when you're king.' Therefore, you owe me an explanation."

The straightforward outburst made Merlin's heart skip a beat. Oh, he definitely remembered that day; he just hoped that _Arthur_ wouldn't remember that day.

When Merlin looked up from the floor, he saw that Arthur was giving him an expecting expression. "I did say that. If you recall, I said when you're king. You're not king right now. You're still Crown Prince," he explained, picking up the breakfast tray and exiting the room, avoiding a thrown goblet in the process.

About half way to the kitchens, Lancelot and Gwaine came up on either side of him.

"So," Lancelot started.

"Coming clean today, mate?" Gwaine asked with a cheeky grin.

Merlin playfully rolled his eyes as the three entered the busy kitchen. "I know I should…"

Lancelot sighed. "But?"

"But I'm not sure," the warlock finished, setting the tray in the dishwater. "He might not be ready," he said quickly as his two friends started to give him a disbelieving expression.

Gwaine sighed and patted his friend on the back. "I understand. You're going to have to tell Arthur and the entire kingdom at some point. You could practice… and start at the tavern!" he encouraged, Merlin raising an eyebrow. "Make hints about being Emrys to the bartender and how much you value my friendship. He'll be begging to give me free ale!"

Merlin snorted. "Right, I think I'd rather tell Arthur."

"Then, it's settled," Lancelot said. "You will tell Arthur after the coronation. Do it subtly. You know how he reacts when he finds out, so just ease him into your magic. He won't kill you. You know that."

Despite his friend's comforting words of wisdom, there was still that knot in the pit of his stomach.

**~(o)~**

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with men and women, and outside the castle at least a hundred more people were gathered. Geoffrey stood at the end of the Hall with a book in hand; ready to preform the coronation ceremony.

In an antechamber, two men stood before a mirror. One had on official Camelot garb with a ceremonial sword in the scabbard. The other looked down at the ceremonial sword and laughed at the thought that it wasn't the sword forged by the dragon's breath.

But Arthur either ignored or didn't hear Merlin's slight chuckle. "Do you think I'm ready?" he asked dryly.

Merlin's expression turned serious. "Yes. I know you are ready for this, Arthur. All of Camelot believes in you." A smile broke out on his face. "And, in a few minutes, you will be king and I will tell you what I've been hiding ever since I came to Camelot."

The soon-to-be-king smiled ever so before taking in a deep breath. "It's been less than a week since my father passed. They're already ready for a new king." Merlin knew it wasn't a question. Arthur was hurting, not asking.

"They know you will be a great king. You've proven yourself," Merlin encouraged. "Now don't doubt your leadership. If you need proof then look at the past few years and ask anyone you've come across. There are five Knights of the Round Table out there who would follow you to the ends of the earth without hesitation."

"Not to mention Emrys," Arthur whispered.

Merlin nodded slowly. "He would too. Emrys has… always believed in you. Well, maybe not since the first day, but in time," the two chuckled, "in time, he came to know you and who you are going to be."

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you know Emrys?" Taking in a deep breath, Merlin nodded one. "And is that your secret; that you two are friends?"

The warlock snorted. "No, that's not my secret. I told you, when you're king you will know. Now, go out there before they think you got lost in your own castle on the way to the Great Hall."

Arthur and Merlin chuckled a moment before the prince pulled Merlin into a one-armed hug. "Thank you, Merlin, I don't know if I could have gotten this far without you."

The warlock sighed. "No, I can honestly say, you couldn't have."

Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes, opening the door to the Great Hall. Merlin slipped over to stand next to Gaius, a giant grin on his face as he watched the prince walk down the hall. When Arthur got up to Geoffrey, the man began speaking.

But Merlin wasn't paying any attention to the words being said. He was eyeing Arthur warily, wondering how and when exactly he was going to reveal his secret. It would be safer with Gwaine and Lancelot around, but Arthur mind feel more threatened with them in the room. Better to do it in private after the ceremony. Yes, that would be best. Surely Arthur won't overreact like he did before. It's been about half a year and he's changed… right?

_Maybe_.

Before Merlin knew it, Arthur's princely crown was being replaced by the king's crown. The warlock clapped the loudest as King Arthur stood before the Court with a small smile on his face. The entire room was rejoicing and glowing with smiles and tears. Over all the noise, Merlin could have sworn he heard Gwaine yell at Arthur, "To the tavern to celebrate!"

**~(o)~**

"So," Arthur sighed, taking off his crown now that he was in his chambers. "We're alone. Tell me. My curiosity has been growing all day!"

This was it; time to tell Arthur the truth. Merlin could hear his heart pounding in his ears as Arthur continued to stare. "Right," he breathed. "Arthur, I'm… a… I have magic," he managed to spit out at last. Merlin looked nervously to Arthur.

The king sighed. "Merlin, you're not funny, especially when it has to do with illegal things like magic." Arthur turned his back to Merlin, removing his cape and tossing it on the bed.

"I'm not –" Merlin tried to say with no success.

"It's a bit chilly," Arthur complained, standing over the fireplace. "Can you light the fire before I freeze my –"

Merlin outstretched his hand and muttered, _"Forebernon_." Instantly, a fire roared to life before Arthur's eyes, cutting him off in mid sentence. "I wasn't lying, Arthur. I do have magic." Merlin held his breath, awaiting his response.

Arthur remained unmoved for another few moments before he finally spoke, but did not face Merlin. "I know," he whispered.

Eyes going wide, Merlin asked, "What?"

The newly crowned king looked at his friend. "I mean I know you have magic, at least… I think I knew. You told me this before, didn't you?" he asked. There were no signs of anger on his face, only wonder, which allowed Merlin to breathe again.

"Yes," he answered simply. "I told you once before, but due to… an emergency, I had to wipe everyone's memory." The king's mouth opened and shut several times. "Are you angry with me?" Merlin asked nervously.

Blinking a few times, Arthur shook his head. "No, no, of course not. I just need to get used to it." He paused for a moment, looking into the fire. "There was something I was supposed to do once I was king, but I can't remember…"

"You were going to make me Court Warlock!" Merlin reminded him with his signature grin. Arthur rolled his eyes and gave him one of those what-will-I-do-with-you looks. "Let's face it, if you arrest me I will just break out, and if you banish me then I will come back. We both know I don't obey orders."

The king laughed once. "Give me one reason why I should make you Court Warlock."

"Well for one, you will need my help to bring magic back to Camelot," Merlin explained, fully back to his normal self now that he was sure Arthur wasn't going to run him through.

"And who says I'm going to bring magic back into Camelot?"

"I do." Merlin smiled widely. "So does Emrys, but seeing as Emrys is also me, then I guess just I say that you should," he babbled.

Arthur's eyes went wide, which unnerved Merlin slightly. "You're Emrys?" he asked incredulously. "Why doesn't that surprise me as much as it should?"

Merlin groaned inwardly at the thought of having to explain everything all over again, but another idea popped into his head. "Come with me," he said, walking over to the door. "Come on," he laughed when Arthur remained still and gave his servant a confused look. "Trust me, you won't regret it!"

**~(o)~**

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked after half an hour of riding in the forest.

Merlin scanned the trees in search for what he was looking for. "It should be," he dismounted, "about here." He walked away from the horse as a glint of metal caught his eye. Merlin heard Arthur call his name, but the warlock ignored it. He could hear the king following close behind him and gave a gasp as Merlin smiled brightly.

Before them, a beautiful sword was sticking out of a stone, the sun shining on the area as if to highlight its beauty even further.

Arthur slipped past his friend to examine the strange sword up close. "How did this happen?" he asked Merlin when the warlock was standing next to him.

"I put it here," he said, receiving a disbelieving look. "You weren't ready for it before. Now you are." The Once and Future King eyed the sword placed in the stone. "Pull it," Merlin encouraged.

"What?"

"Pull it out of the stone. Only you can do it, Arthur." Merlin stood back to give his friend more room.

Arthur grasped the hilt with both hands, wondering how on earth he was supposed to pull it out of a rock. He glanced at Merlin once before tugging on the sword. It did not resist, it did not refuse move. Instead, the sword slid smoothly out of the stone as easily as if Arthur was pulling it out of water.

He held it up to the sun to let the weapon glisten brightly. "It's a sword for a king," Arthur muttered as he gazed in awe at the blade.

"Excalibur," the warlock offered. "That's the closest word for 'sword of king' in my…" How to dumb it down for Arthur…? "Magic speak." Yes, that worked.

Arthur nodded approvingly. "I will call it Excalibur." Then a thought occurred to him. "Why did you put it in a stone?"

Merlin chewed his lower lip. "That sword was forged by the dragon's breath. It can kill the dead and undead, which I guess is the same thing. It can probably do more, but I'm not sure what. I used Excalibur to defeat Morgana's immortal army, and that sword is how Uther killed the wraith all those years ago."

Taking out his old sword and sheathing Excalibur, Arthur smiled. "Let's get back to Camelot."

**~(o)~**

King Arthur stepped onto the balcony, the sun high in the sky. It had been three months since he was crowned king, and he owed Merlin. "People of Camelot," he announced with his friend at his side. "Almost thirty years ago, my father, Uther Pendragon, banned any form of magic from the kingdom. Unfortunately, this law also punished the sorcerers with only the best intentions."

The crowd began to murmur at their king's unexpected words.

"As many of you may already know," a couple knights in the courtyard smiled up at him, "I am not quite like my father." Arthur turned around and gestured for Merlin to step forward. "Uther thought all of those with magic are evil. Yes, it is true that many of our foes have had magic…"

Merlin stepped up and whispered in his friend's ear. "You're taking too long."

Arthur glared and cleared his throat, turning back to his people. "Right. Long story short, the warlock Emrys is actually Merlin and he will be made my official Court Warlock and Adviser. If anyone discriminates against him or has any problem with Merlin's magic, they will answer to me. Most of you know Merlin and know he can't hurt a fly unless that fly tries to hurt Camelot. That will be all!" The king's words came out in such a rush that it took a good minute for the people to process the information.

Once they did, however, the entire kingdom was bustling with gossip and shock. There were a lot of knocks at Merlin's door that day.

Yes, Merlin got his own chambers.

"Well, that was subtle of you, Arthur," Merlin commented once the long day had ended and he and Arthur were sitting by a fireplace having a drink. The king snorted a laugh and poured himself another glass of Meade. "Just wait until the people find out that Kilgharrah is still alive and as confusing as ever."

"I can still hardly believe he's alive," Arthur admitted, taking a sip of his drink. "How have the people been towards you so far?"

The warlock sipped at drink before answering. "Well, a few people think I've enchanted you," he said, making Arthur laugh. "Others thought it was a joke, so I had to prove it to them. A couple druids came and asked permission to live in Camelot."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Arthur said, holding up his hand. "They asked _you_ if they could live in _my_ kingdom? What gives you that authority?"

Merlin shrugged and a grin. "I'm Emrys." Arthur grumbled, chugging the rest of his Meade. "Anyway, I told them that it was fine with me, but to ask you first. I've set up an audience with them tomorrow at noon."

Setting his glass down, Arthur put his hands together. "Let me get this straight; druids want to live in Camelot, despite what my father did to them?"

Merlin nodded eagerly. "Almost all of the druids know that you are the Once and Future King and that you would bring magic back to Camelot. Together," he yawned, "we will unite the land of Albion… well, as long as you stop being a prat." With that, Merlin fell asleep in the chair. Arthur's eyes slid shut and quickly followed in his friend's footsteps.

The next morning, the two friends woke up to find that they had spent the entire night in chairs in Merlin's chambers. They were awakened by a vigorous knock at the door. The person didn't even wait to be invited to come in, and barged into the room in a panic.

"M-my Lord!" he exclaimed, looking directly at Arthur. "I-I-I was worried… Queen Guinevere said you didn't come back last night… and I searched the castle… I couldn't find you…"

"Wendell," Arthur said, standing up. "Take a breath. I'm fine. I've been with Merlin. Please go inform my wife of this."

The young servant bowed deeply. "Yes, sire. C-can I get you anything?"

Arthur sighed. "No, Wendell, you're free to go."

Once again, Wendell bowed – even lower this time – and exited the room, shutting the door quietly. Merlin looked right at the king. "I told you not to get a bootlicker."

"I know," Arthur sighed.

"This is why I didn't want a servant."

"No," he snorted. "You didn't want a servant because you can get everything done by the snap of your fingers."

"Can't argue with that," Merlin admitted, standing up. He walked around to the back of Arthur's chair and his eyes flashed gold. "I'm going to go get breakfast. You can join me if you like," he said as he walked out the door.

King Arthur sighed and tried to stand up… but he couldn't get out of his chair… "Merlin!" It was as if his bottom was stuck to the seat. "Merlin, I can't get –" He struggled to get up, glaring at the closed door. "Merlin! _Mer_lin! _MERLIN!"_

**A/N: Yes, Arthur and Gwen got married. Yes, Merlin got his own chambers. Yes, Arthur just jumped Merlin's magic on everyone in Camelot (just because I can see him doing that). No, after the coronation they didn't go to the tavern. Yes, Gwaine was upset.**

**I know it's the last chapter, but it would mean the world to me if you'd review! =) I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
